The Child of Darkness
by Lain Mikado
Summary: The Prophecy has been fortold, and everything seems to be returning to the Darkness. Light has gone back to the Dark Ocean and coming to save her are Lain and Ken... But will their forces really be enough to close it forever?
1. Alone

Disclaimer: Well here it is. A new story! Hopefully this one will be much better than the last one I attempted to write. But here it is, in the writing! I do not own any of the Digimon/Characters, or some of the plot. But I do own my thoughts, the part of the plot that I did not get from the series and my own original character Lain Auska X. (Yeah sure. I know I used this name before when I was writing my .hack//SIGN fic. But oh well. I like the name. And will probably be using it a lot.)  
  
The song does credit to the Anime called .hack//SIGN. The title of it is Aura.  
  
PVC (point of View changes): -------------------------------  
  
Digimon I: Alone  
  
Saga: The Child of Darkness  
  
The sixteen-year-old girl stood in the Digital World. Her left hand clasping her five foot long katana. A wave of fear appeared on her face as she looked at the dead bodies of all the Digimon she had slain. Her own Digimon stood beside her. It stood at least twenty stories high. It was called Black WarGreymon.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" she asked with total fear in her voice. "I didn't mean too kill them. I didn't want to. What is wrong with me!?"  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Black WarGreymon replied with little emotion in his voice. "You are the Child of Darkness. It is your destiny to kill. That is what you are here in the Digital World for. You set the balances between good and evil."  
  
"But I don't want to!" the girl shouted out to her Digimon. "What if I don't want to be this Child of Darkness anymore! I hate it here! I hate killing! I never asked to do this!"  
  
"You're just being selfish now," the Digimon replied angrily. "Of course you didn't ask for this. I don't want you to have this job, but this is how it has to be. Your destiny has been chosen already. You are to keep the balance in the Digital World until the day you die."  
  
"Then I want to die now," she muttered, while clutching her sword tighter. "I don't deserve to live now. I've killed so many. I've done so many horrible things. I don't deserve to be alive. Black WarGreymon! I order you to kill me! Now!"  
  
"What!?" Black WarGreymon shouted out jumping a little at her request. "I will do nothing of the sort! You're being selfish again! Suicide is not the answer! You don't deserve to die!"  
  
"Yes I do! If you won't do it then I will kill myself with my own sword!" the girl screamed out rising her sword into the air. She swung it down. She waited for the impact but felt none. She looked up at her hands and noticed her sword was gone. She looked over to her Digimon and frowned. "Give it back. Now."  
  
"You're not dying now," the Digimon replied with her sword in his hand. The sword looked like a toothpick compared to his size of his hand. "We have a new mission. I'm not letting you make a selfish sacrifice now."  
  
"New mission?" Lain replied looking up at her Digimon with more fear. "They gave us another mission!? How can they do that! They said this was my last mission I would perform for them! Then they would let me go! What is going on with them!? Have they forgotten their promise they have made to me!?"  
  
"I." her Digimon began and then trailed off. He sighed and then bent down so he was on one knee and gave her, her sword back. "I don't know what they are thinking. But promise me this one thing. Don't go seeking revenge against them. It wouldn't be wise. They are more powerful than you are, and you know that. I don't want to see you dead. Not yet, your too young."  
  
"Young?" Lain asked taking her sword and then climbed onto his hand. The Digimon then set her on his shoulder where she sat down and then sighed. "I don't know about that. I'm eighteen now, and you know it."  
  
"Young for me that is," Black WarGreymon replied laughing a little. "I've been alive for a long time. Longer than you, can imagine. Just waiting here, for you. I've been alive before this Dark Empire has started. I guess I just spent my life waiting for you to show up, for me to find you."  
  
"Wow," Lain said leaning back on her hands. "You never talk to me about this stuff before. Why are you opening up now?"  
  
"Who knows? With the attitude you have we might not live for to long." They both laughed and then took off into the air.  
  
"So what is this new mission."  
  
"The new mission? It's to seek out the twelve Digidestinds and.destroy them," Black WarGreymon said gravely. "That is what he told me before we left. You were in such a hurry to leave that you never heard his last sentence."  
  
"I. I can't do it," Lain said as her eyes got a little bigger. "They know I can't do it! They can't make me! I won't do it! I can't kill them! Gennai told me not to interfere with them. If I do then something bad might happen. Black WarGreymon, I can't kill them."  
  
"But if you don't, then the Dark Empire will kill you themselves," her Digimon said slowing down his speed. "You know the consequences for disobeying them."  
  
"I don't care," Lain muttered under breath. "I don't care anymore."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"What happened here!?" the fifteen-year-old girl cried out in horror. She had short brown hair that was clipped off to one side with a pink clip. She was wearing a long sleeve red shirt and a tan skirt. Her long socks were also red. Her boots that went above her ankles by five inches were also red and were the buckling kind. Her eyes were brown and were looking over the battlefield full of dead Digimon.  
  
"I.I don't know Kari!" her best blonde headed friend yelled out. He had short blonde hair that was mostly concealed under a tan floppy hat. His short sleeve shirt was green. Under the green shirt he was wearing a long sleeve yellow one. His pants were black and his shoes were black also. His blue eyes looked over to battlefield with horror also.  
  
"These poor Digimon! Who could do such a thing!?" another girl called out. She had orange red hair that was as short as the girl called Kari's. Except hers was flipped up at the bottom. She was still wearing her school uniform. The shirt top was white and long sleeved. Her cuffs were solid blue and had white rings in them. Her bow was red. Her shirt resembled a sailor's uniform. The flap part was the same as her cuffs. Her skirt was blue and went a little bit past her knees. Her socks were baggy and white. And her shoes were brown and leather. "I. Biyomon! Biyomon!? Where are you! Please don't be here! Please don't be in this mess!"  
  
The girl with the Digimon called Biyomon was on the verge of tears. Kari walked over to her and tried to comfort her in any way she could think of.  
  
"Sora." Kari said trailing off at the sight of the unhappy girl that was in front of her. "Don't worry. Biyomon isn't here! She's somewhere else! I know it! Don't worry! She hasn't died!"  
  
"But.but-what if she ha!?" Sora burst out now sobbing into her hands. "And I wasn't here to protect her! This is all my fault!"  
  
"Sora," the large bushy, brown-headed boy said walking over to her. He was also wearing his school uniform as her. His uniform was green. And looked more like something formal. His coat that he was wearing over his white collared shirt was the green along with his pants. His boots where brown, and he was looking at Sora sadly, with his brown eyes. He walked over to his friend and then pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. Biyomon's okay. Nothing bad has happened to her. She's fine."  
  
"Oh, Tai!" Sora burst out clinging onto him and cried on his shoulder. "I just can't help but worry about her! We've been away from the Digital World for so long!"  
  
"Hey, it's alright. She's alright," Tai said quietly into her ear. "Trust me on this. We're all worried about our Digimon too. Were going to find them all. They're all safe and sound. Trust me on this Sora. You have to trust me. I know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Okay," Sora muttered hugging him tighter. "I trust you, Tai." Tai smiled at her and then let her go so she could dry her tears. As soon as he did so he turned and faced the last member of the group that was with them in this area. It was his best friend. Who happened to be the blonde headed boy with the floppy hats brother, Matt.  
  
Matt's blonde hair seemed to have some sort of wild style to it, it also seemed to be loaded down with at least twenty bottles of hair gel. He wasn't in his school uniform. He was in a black short sleeve collared shirt with one size too long blue levi jeans. His boots were black to match his shirt. His azure eyes were looking around the battlefield with that sad look. The sad look that he wore eight years ago. The first time he was in the Digital World, when he was almost made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
"Matt?" his brother asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked looking over to his floppy hatted brother. "Nothings wrong TK. I was just thinking. That's all. Where are the others at?"  
  
"Somewhere else in the Digital World," Kari answered. "We all split up into three groups. So we could find our Digimon faster. And to get new news, if there is any."  
  
"Well this is sure news," Tai said looking around the field they were in one last time. "But who did all of this? Some new evil? Sure we've been away from the Digital World for at least three months. But all this damage? Happening while we were gone? This is just impossible."  
  
"Impossible?" a cool voice said allowed. It seemed to echo through out the wasteland full of dead Digimon. "For you yes. Me? No."  
  
"What!?" Tai screamed out spinning around along with the other four in his group. "Who are you!?"  
  
Tai was looking at a girl his age. She was sitting on her Digimons shoulder. The Digimon she was sitting on was called Black WarGreymon. The girl had a sword in a blue sheath clutched in her left hand. She walked over to the edge of her Digimons armor, which was on his shoulder. And jumped. She landed on the ground catlike and then stood up. The five could see her clearly now, and so could she.  
  
Then rain started. The downpour came. Rushing over the six teenagers and the one living Digimon.  
  
The girl knee length long black hair. It was tied back just bellow her shoulders in a red rubber band. Her melancholy blue eyes were just visible through her matted black bangs that hung in her vision. She was wearing her school uniform like Sora. Her uniform was the same. They both went to the same school. Over her uniform she was wearing a ankle long black coat. Her long socks were black along with her boots that seemed to be made of just buckles and straps.  
  
"I asked you a question!" Tai yelled out. "Who are you!?"  
  
"Taichi Kamiya, Hikari Kamiya, Sora Tachenouchi, Yamato Ishida, and Takeru Ishida," the girl pronounced in a sort of bored tone. "This is a little new. I would have never thought any of you too be Digidestinds. Tai Kamiya the holder of Courage? Kari Kamiya the holder of Light? Sora Tachenouchi the holder of Love? Matt Ishida the holder of Friendship? And TK Ishida the holder of Hope? This is surprising." She paused and then unsheathed her sword and held it out in front of her in her left hand. Her blue sheath was in her right. "Well this changes something Black WarGreymon. I still can't kill them."  
  
"Why is that?" Black WarGreymon growled out not taking his eyes off of the five teenagers in front of him. "You seemed to have no hesitation destroying all these Digimon before you."  
  
"Yes, but they attacked first," she replied. "What was I supposed to do? Don't get me wrong. I still feel totally guilty about it. It's going to eat me alive for the rest of my life. I won't be able to get over it. I probably won't rest until the day that I finally die, that will truly be that greatest day of my life."  
  
"You killed all these Digimon!?" Kari cried out horrified. "How can you do such a thing!?"  
  
"What? You think I wanted too?" she asked lowering her sword a little, while giving Kari a surprised look. "I didn't want too. It wasn't really my fault. I was ordered too. I couldn't do anything a bout it. Trust me, if I could control Destiny, they I would have let none of this happen."  
  
"You're lying!" Matt burst out, while forming his hands into fists. "You had no reason to kill them! You could have stopped yourself! But you didn't! I can tell what you're thinking right now! Your eyes say that you want to kill us! They're flaming with hatred!"  
  
"You're not looking hard enough," she replied sighing at he angry teen. "I do not want to kill you. And how can I hate when I've barely even meet any of you before? Your mind is clouded Ishida. You don't see how I fell at all. You just imagine."  
  
"Enough!" Matt screamed out as his knuckles turned white. "Who are you! Tell us now! You know out names but we've never even seen you before in our lives."  
  
"I have," Sora said quietly. "She's in my Science class. She's in all of our classes. Well that is if you're in your last year of High School."  
  
"I always knew you were sharp," she said smiling at Sora happily. "I'm you haven't figured out who I am yet.then I guess I will have to tell you. My name is Lain Auska X."  
  
"Well then Lain," Matt said trying to hold back his anger. "Why are you trying to kill us. Why have you come here!? WHY DID YOU KILL THESE INNOCENT DIGIMON!?"  
  
"Don't you yell at me," Lain hissed out to him. "Your lives rest in my hands. I will choose now what I am to do with you. They have sent me here to find and destroy you. I have found and now need to destroy. But then again, I am debating. Your lives or.mine?"  
  
"Who are they? And what do you mean by 'or.mine?'" Kari asked bravely and took a step forward. "What does your life have to do with any of this."  
  
"Tell them," Black WarGreymon grunted out. "Before they die."  
  
"I don't want to kill anyone," Lain replied. "I don't want anyone to die." She looked at the ground. She was standing in mud, along with the others. Everything seemed to be so lonely and sad. The rain was just adding on to her sadness that was forming in her heart. She couldn't kill these five teenagers. The weight would be too much for her to bear. She couldn't do it. she didn't want to kill again. Never. but if she didn't. Then she herself, would die along with them. If she wouldn't kill these Digidestinds than the Dark Empire would for her, but bring her down with the Digidestinds.  
  
"I am an Assassin or Ninja, which ever one you prefer," Lain said looking back up at the five that were in front of her. "I am under order right now. By the Dark Empire. They have something that belongs to me that I want back greatly. So I do as they bid." She paused and then looked at all the dead Digimon that remained in the background. "That was supposed to be my last mission. I was supposed to destroy all those Digimon, then I would get it back. But it seems that they have broken their promise to me, they now want me to kill the Digidestinds. You guys, and the others."  
  
"But aren't you a Digidestind to!?" TK yelled out steeping a little closer to Kari. "If you can get into the Digital World and have your Digimon, Black WarGreymon, at your side in battle. Then doesn't that make you one too!?"  
  
"No. Never," Lain said looking horrified at what TK had just told her. "I can't be one. I don't have anything to prove that I am. I can't be."  
  
"Where is your Digivice? A crest? Anything! You must have one of the two!" TK cried out looking at her horrified. "Then how else could you have gotten here in the Digital World?"  
  
"They have my Digivice," Lain replied dropping her sword fully and then sheathed it. "I can't do anything without it. And I'm supposed to be this Child of Darkness? How can I be that when I can't even steep up and beat them? I am just pathetic."  
  
She could hear Black WarGreymon get ready to say something but stopped himself and stayed quiet.  
  
"Then how do you get out of the Digital World? I mean how do you go to school?" Tai asked looking at Lain. "You have a crest don't you. You have the crest of Darkness."  
  
"I.how did you know? Was it that much of a give away?" Lain asked looking at the teen a little surprised.  
  
"You didn't really give it away that much. It did it on its own," Tai replied laughing a little. "It's glowing. Right now."  
  
"What!? Then that means." Lain looked at Tai utterly horrified. It was the horrified look, right before you were murdered. "My Digivice! RUN NOW! THE DARK EMPIRE IS COMING! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! NOT YET! PLEASE GO! NO!"  
  
"What? Sora replied looking around. "I don't see any Dark Empire. What are you talking about?"  
  
"RUN! NOW!" Lain screamed out falling to her knees. "You have to leave now! Or you'll die by their hands! I don't want that to happen! Please go, now!"  
  
The five teens looked at Lain a little worried and then started backing up. It was no use. Before they even managed to get anywhere a dark figure landed in front of them.  
  
The figure steeped into view. Everyone could see it clearly now. It was six feet tall and had piercing red eyes, which seemed to burn a hole right through your soul. The figure, or now man was wearing a long black coat like Lain's, except his was buttoned up and seemed to be at lest one size to big for him. On his back they could all see the hugest sword imaginable. It was at least eight feet long and seemed to have a width of one foot. It was strapped to his back and seemed to be giving off a bright shimmer of light. The man had a huge, black, warlocks hat on his head. His hair was long and black. It seemed to have disappeared under his coat. His pants were black and his boots looked very similar to Lain's.  
  
Lain looked at the man that was before her, a look of fear spread across her face very quickly.  
  
"L-l-lord Fukushumon!" Lain cried out bowing. "I-I-I did not expect you t-t- to come here!"  
  
"What have you been doing Lain?" Fukushumon said broadly as he held out his left hand to her. In his hand he had her Digivice. A plain black on. In the middle it had a screen. To the left of the screen was one red button, and to the right were two red ones. "I thought you were going to kill the Digidestinds. You don't have a problem with that? Do you?"  
  
"N-n-n-no! Not at all!" Lain replied lowering her head to the ground. "I was getting there. I just thought they might want to have a last look at the life they are now going to leave. I thought I might let their souls rest in some sort of peace before they died. Let them have a last chance to look around."  
  
"Do I care if their souls rest in peace?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I am sorry."  
  
"Lain? Get up from the ground and face me. I know you fear me. But I don't see why? Do I strike fear into your heart?"  
  
"I. no Lord Fukushumon," Lain said getting up from the ground.  
  
"Your lying, Lain. I've told you not to lie to me. Do you want your Digivice back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then here it is. But when you get it back. Make your Digimon Digivolve. Make it an Ondimon."  
  
"I. You mean DNA Digivolving!? I can't do that! I'd have to have a MetalGarurumon! It can't happen!" Lain cried out looking quickly at her Digimon and then back to the fearsome one that was before her. "I-I-I-I can't!"  
  
"Of course you can't. I was just testing if you pay attention to what I say to you," Fukushumon said looking at Lain with a grin on his face. "Do you recall what I told you before? What you are supposed to be doing right now?"  
  
"Seek out the Digidestinds and.and destroy them." Lain replied trailing off. She looked over to the five teenagers that were looking at the two of them horrified.  
  
"Then why are they still alive!?" Fukushumon yelled out as his temper started to flare a little. "I still see them standing before me! Why are they still alive?!"  
  
"She's not going to kill them," Black WarGreymon pronounced. "Killing Digimon is different. Their information is just reconfigured. Killing human's is different. They die and never come back."  
  
"Do you think I care!?" Fukushumon yelled out getting madder ever second he spoke. "I don't care! Kill them! These Digidestinds are not to exist! They are standing in my way of ruling the Digital World. Lain! Use your Digivice to make Black WarGreymon evolve! NOW!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Lain asked stepping back a little. The Digimon before her threw her Digivice at her, which she caught without hesitation. "Why are you giving this back?"  
  
"Were you not listening!?" Fukushumon yelled out. "Use your god damn Digivice to Digivolve your Digimon! NOW!"  
  
"What!?" Lain called out backing up until she ran into her Digimons leg. "But he's already in his Mega form. He can't go any further. And besides, you've just made a grave mistake. You gave me back my Digivice. You realize this now, don't you?"  
  
"What?" Fukushumon said looking at her a little confused. "If you think this changes anything.then your wrong. This makes no change."  
  
"You really are stupid," Lain said grinning at him. "Now that I have my Digivice I can bring my Digimon into the my World. He doesn't have to stay behind anymore. I am no longer your servant. I can do as I wish now. You can't control me anymore. You can't threaten me with destroying Black WarGreymon."  
  
"What!? How dare you threaten me! Do you know what you're dealing with!?"  
  
"No. But I don't care. As long as I am a real Digidestind now, I am fine. You feared me before. Cause I was the Child of Darkness, like I am now. The Digidestind that is a Lone Wolf, the Digidestind that sticks to making the Digital World a better place. The assassin that keeps good and evil balanced! That is who I am!"  
  
"Afraid? Me afraid of a mere child such as yourself? Never!"  
  
"You're just too self centered to notice anything," Lain replied shaking her head. "I'm sorry to say now.that your servant will be turning on you. It is your time to die Fukushumon! I will kill you! I have suffered in my very soul because of the horrible things that you have made me do! You will die by my hands!"  
  
"Me die? By a mere mortal such as you?"  
  
"You are no immortal Digimon! You may be a vampire! But you are nowhere near being immortal! I will prove that!" Lain screamed out stepping forward. She turned her attention then too the five teenagers that were starring at her and Fukushumon with fearful faces. "You five! Don't just stand there! Get out of here, now! A battle is going to take place! And I don't want you to get caught up in it!"  
  
"But Lain!" Kari cried out stepping forward to only be grabbed around the shoulders by her brother Tai. "We just can't leave you here!"  
  
"Hey! Remember!? I was just about to kill you guys not to long ago! And now you're willing to save me!?" Lain yelled out laughing a little. "Your to unbelievable Kari! I can see why you're the Child of Light now! Good luck to you all! Go out and find the rest of the Digidestinds! Till we meet again!" Lain grinned at the five and then clutched her Digivice in her right hand. She shot her hand that was clasped onto the Digivice up into the air a second latter. A bright light erupted from it a second latter. "HEY! I SAID RUN! NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GET HURT! Leave before something bad happens to the five of you!"  
  
"Something bad!?" Matt yelled out shielding his eyes. "What could go wrong!? I-" He cut himself short as he realized the light was getting stronger. He had to shut his eyes completely to block out most of the light that was streaming at him. "I don't understand! What's going on!?"  
  
The answer never came. All he could hear now was a strange song that seemed to be echoing through the Digital World.  
  
If you are near to the dark  
  
I will tell you 'bout the sun  
  
You are here, no escape  
  
From my visions of the world  
  
You will cry all alone  
  
But it does not mean a thing to me  
  
Knowing the song I will sing  
  
Till the darkness come to sleep  
  
Come to me, I will tell  
  
'Bout the secret of the sun  
  
It's in you, not in me  
  
But it does not mean a thing to you  
  
The sun is in your eyes  
  
The sun is in your ears  
  
I hope you see the sun  
  
Someday in the Darkness  
  
The sun is in your eyes  
  
The sun is in your ears  
  
Ever in the darkness  
  
It does not much matter to me  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Matt screamed out at the top of his lungs as the light seemed to be getting brighter. "WHAT IS THIS SONG!?"  
  
The song seemed to be echoing on and on through the Digital World. When it was over it would repeat itself, as if it were never ending.  
  
Finally the light faded away. He removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes. He could see the sunlight of the Digital World starring back at him in the sky. He looked around to see his four friends spread across the beach where they had first had their battle with Shellmon.  
  
Matt stood up and then walked over to his friends who were now starting to stir. They all looked up at him with 'where are we?' plastered all over their faces. He smiled at them all and then shrugged his shoulders. He looked past his friends and down the beach. He frowned a little. Lain and Black WarGreymon were nowhere in sight.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Black WarGreymon?" Lain asked looking over to her Digimon. "Where are we?" They were now away from their battle that they were having with Fukushumon. They were losing badly.  
  
"I don't know," her Digimon replied looking around the thick forest that they were in. "Do you still have your Digivice?"  
  
"Yes," Lain said looking down at her right had. She opened it to reveal her plain black and red Digivice. "Why though?"  
  
"We can leave the Digital World together now," Black WarGreymon replied smiling at her. "Your not under control by the Dark Empire anymore. You'll be safe, in the your World, that is."  
  
"You're right," Lain replied smiling. "What?" Her Digimon was now looking at her a little surprised.  
  
"You've never smiled like that before. Are you happy?" Black WarGreymon asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lain nodded her head at her Digimon and then continued to smiled at him.  
  
Read and Review please! I want to know what you think about this! Anything will be accepted. If ya got flames, try not to make them to harsh. Got any ideas to make my writing better? Than please tell me cause I wan to know! 


	2. Back and with A Home

Disclaimer: Well uh I'd like to say to Michelle Yami that I might do what you ask to another character, but not to the main one... Maybe! But I'm not totally one hundred percent sure at the moment. I guess you'll just have to find out when I finish the story…right? Well anyway…I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. But I do own my own original Character Lain Auska X and most of the plot.

Digimon

II: Back and with a Home

Saga: The Child of Darkness

Lain looked over to her Digimon and then sighed. They had been walking in the same forest for at least two hours buy now, they had seen no trace of life at all, just plants and trees. She then turned her attention back to the way she was headed and then smiled.

"I guess there is an exit to this forest!" Lain cried out happily.

"I just don't see why you didn't have me get you out of this forest on my own. I could have flown," Black WarGreymon said sighing. 

"Well it wouldn't be any fun otherwise," Lain replied smiling at him. She began to walk backwards so she could face her Digimon with the smile on her face. "I mean come on! I haven't been on a real adventure for some time now!"

"And what we just went through wasn't enough for you?" her Digimon asked sighing again. "Really Lain Auska X. I always thought more highly of you."

"Hey! Don't use my full name! I'm not in any real trouble! And what happened before wasn't an adventure! That was a life and death situation," Lain told him now putting her hands on her hips and stopped dead in her tracks. "Fine if you want to spoil the fun I'm having then lets get out of this forest and go over to that beach! I haven't been to a beach in so long!"

"Your acting like a kid," Black WarGreymon answered as Lain took off running towards the beach. She passed a small gray TV along the way. He ignored it. The purpose of the TV's being there was a mystery to him and Lain. "And you're supposed to be a mature adult from what you tell me!"

"Well adults can act like kids sometimes if they want too!" Lain cried out over her shoulder giggling. "I mean what would be the fun if I ever grew up!? That wouldn't be me now would it!?"

"I guess your right," her Digimon said smiling at her. "We are going to leave the Digital World so you can return to your World right?"

Lain stopped halfway in the middle of getting her shoes off and then sighed. "I thought I told you."

"Told me what?"

"I may have my Digivice now. But when I return to my World… I'll have nowhere to go. I'm what you would call an orphan."

"Orphan?"

"Your one too in a way," Lain replied as she finished taking off her shoes. Next she took her coat off and then her sword in the blue sheath from her back. "It's when your parents have died or you have been abandoned and have no where to go. They have orphan houses all over the place. But now that I'm eighteen… I'm considered an adult and I can move out and do what I want too!"

"So then what are you worried about?"

"I don't have any money. So what am I supposed to do?"

"I noticed you were wearing the same clothes as that girl you called 'Sora'. How can you be wearing the same clothes if you have been in the Digital World for almost a year now?"

"So ya caught me?" Lain asked laughing a little nervously but still smiled happily at her Digimon. "Before I was here in the Digital World I went to the same school as most of them. But that was a long time ago. So I've had the same uniform since I started the school. As you can tell I need a new one. This one is starting to get faded, and is getting a little to short for me." She laughed again and then got up from the sand she was sitting on.

"So. Will you return to your World then?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet. I know that I did not destroy Fukushumon, or any part of the Dark Empire. So I can either, stay here, and suffer through what ever they do to me. Or I can go back to my world and suffer through my life there. Whichever one I choose, I'll still be suffering through. But it doesn't matter, because I deserve it. After what I've done here in the Digital World, I deserve anything bad that is going to happen to me in the future."

"Don't talk like that," Black WarGreymon said walking towards Lain. 

Lain took a step toward the ocean that was in front of her and then entered the waters. The small waves would come crashing at her feet and then retreat. The process then would start all over again, never to stop. She looked down at the water and then sighed.

"Why is it that I was the one who was chosen to be the Child of Darkness. What if I don't want to be that anymore? What if I want to be plain ordinary Lain?"

"You can't change your Destiny. Even that is out or reach for you."

"Your right," Lain replied smiling with her back to her Digimon. "But don't get me wrong. I love being here in the Digital World in your company. You're the only one that I can seem to trust anymore Black WarGreymon. Everyone else has used or betrayed me in some sort of way. Ever since I met Fukushumon… stuff has been going down hill for me."

"I'm sorry about all of this. If only you had never come to the Digital World…"

"Hey! What are you sorry for?" Lain asked spinning around to face him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is the fate I must go through. It doesn't bother me that much anymore. To tell you the truth I'm sort of getting used to everything that has been happening to me lately. None seems much of a surprise anymore."

"Does it now? Are you still going to peruse the Digidestinds?"

"No way! I am a Digidestind right? I mean I am like the rest of them, just different in the way of life though. I have a Digivice, a crest and a fabulous partner such as yourself! If anything I should join them and get their help to destroy the Dark Empire so the Digital World can be in harmony once again!"

"You would join them?"

"Why not? Don't tell me your scared of them or something. Cause there's nothing to be scared of when you're around me! I am the Child of Darkness! Lain Auska X! The girl that has sworn to keep the Digital World in some sort of harmony! It is my code to balance the good and evil that is happening here!"

Lain ran out of the water and back over to her sword and picked it up. She unsheathed it and then charged at her Digimon playfully.

"Right!?"

Her Digimon didn't give a reply. He just laughed at her and then blocked all of her attacks with a quick movement of his armored hand.

"Yes!" Black WarGreymon cried out to Lain smiling. "You know your acting like a kid again!"

"So what! I'm having fun! Aren't I?"

Her Digimon smiled at Lain as she withdrew her sword from the combat she was in and sheathed it. 

Lain walked back over to were her boots and coat lied and then sat down at its side. She sighed and then stuck her sheath, with sword, into the sand beside her. 

Her Digimon walked over to her side but did not sit down. He stayed standing and just gazed out at the ocean. His eyes got a little bigger as he saw a black dot out on the horizon get a little bigger. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, but could still see nothing but a black dot.

"What is it?" Lain asked looking up at her Digimon. "Do you see something?"

"Yes. But I don't know what it is. It hasn't come close enough for me to see yet. But I know for a fact that it is some sort of sea Digimon. It's seems to be heading this way also."

"Really?" Lain asked as she started to put on her boots. After she had the last buckle done she grabbed her coat and then stood up. She folded it in her arms and then grabbed her sword. She hooked it around her back and tied it in the front with her leather band. "Do you think it'll attack us?"

"I don't know. I can't tell until it comes closer," Black WarGreymon answered her sternly.

Lain sighed and then tied her coat around her waist and waited patiently with Black WarGreymon for the black dot or Digimon to come into view. It did soon. It was a Digimon, and the Digimon seemed to be loaded with kids, some her age.

"What the!?" Lain cried out running to the waters edge but not daring to go any further in case her boots might get wet. "There are people on that Digimon! Are they the Digidestinds from earlier on today!? And what is that Digimon!?"

"The Digimon is called Zudomon," Black WarGreymon said. "Yes. They are in fact the Digidestinds that we saw earlier. There are a few more with them now. They are coming this way."

"Perfect!" Lain screamed out throwing a fist into the air and then smiled happily. "This is great! Now we don't have to go out and find them! They're coming straight for us!"

"This is good?" Black WarGreymon asked unsure of Lain's answer. "How can that be good? Even when we don't have to go out and find them?"

"You'll see!" Lain cried out happily. She then turned her attention back to the ocean, and over to the Digimon that was carrying the Digidestinds across the sea. 

The minutes passed and the group in the ocean seemed to be getting closer. They were close enough now for Lain to make out who they were.

It was the same five that she had met before, and some others now.

The few others contained two boys and two girls.

One of the boys had brownish orange hair. His eyes seemed to be of the same color, his expression towards seeing her was a little surprised and grave. He was wearing a bright orange long sleeve collared shirt; the buttons were undone to reveal a short sleeve yellow shirt underneath. His shorts were brown and his socks were white. His shoes were also brown and he had yellow gloves on his hand. On his back was a laptop computer with a small pineapple symbol on it.

The other boy had sort of long blue hair. It went down to his shoulders. His eyes were also blue and had glasses over them. He was wearing a plain short sleeve blue shirt and black pants. His shoes were black and the watch on his hand was red. 

There was only girl on the Zudomon who had bright pink hair. It also had streaks of hot pink and little stars seemed to be plastered all over it. Her eyes were brown and she was wearing a nervous look on her face. The top of her shirt was blue, and the bottom was red. A strip went through the middle of her shirt with a star in the center of it. She was wearing a white skirt and knee high white boots.

The last person that was new on the Digimon had violet hair. Her eyes were also violet and were slightly hidden behind her glasses. Her hair was held back in a red bandana and she also had a confused look on her face. Her shirt was short sleeve, white, and had a picture of the Tokyo Tower on it. She was also wearing a pair of blue pants and black shoes.

Lain looked the new people over with a smile on her face. The Digimon, and the Digidestinds were only a few yards away now. They were approaching fast. She steeped back as they reached the shore. She walked a little closer to her Digimon, as the nine teenagers approached her, with the Zudomon at their side.

"That's her?" the boy with the laptop asked looking over to Tai surprised and confused at the same time. "But she's no older than we are."

"What's that got to do with it? She's pure evil. Age doesn't matter when it comes to being evil," Tai committed over to Izzy, while casting an angry look at Lain. "What do you have to say for yourself Lain X?"

"Your mean," Lain replied crossing her arms over her chest, while turning her back to the group. "I didn't do anything wrong, yet. I mean I saved all of your skins from Fukushumon! And this is how you repay my kindness!? After I have decided to leave the Digital World and never have the thought of killing the Digidestinds ever again!?"

"What?" Matt asked stepping forward. "You're leaving the Digital World?"

"Yeah. I got my Digivice back. Remember? That was the light that appeared and basicly transported all of you too another area. So you wouldn't get hurt?" Lain replied turning around to face them again, now with a frown on her face.

"That song?" Matt asking ignoring what Lain had just said. "What was that song?"

"Oh you heard it?" Lain asked looking at Matt a little surprised. "It's the song of Darkness. It brings me harmony when I'm in need of it."

"Harmony?" Matt asked. "Why would you need harmony?"

"Hey I'm human too ya know," Lain replied sounding a little hurt. "I have feelings. That song comes to me when I'm down. When I'm depressed and can't take life much more."

"You've said to much," Black WarGreymon growled steeping forward. His shadow fell over Lain who sighed at his actions.

"I guess your right," Lain said yawning. "So. Since I'm a Digidestind now, I guess I should know who these new people are."

"Digidestind?" Sora asked looking a little confused. "I thought you said you weren't one?"

"Nah, I was but I wasn't one fully, cause I didn't have my Digivice," Lain answered yawning and then stretched. "So who are the new people.

"Koushiro, Izumi. But I guess you could call me Izzy," Izzy said speaking up first out of the four new comers.

"Mimi Tachikawa," Mimi replied smiling.

"Jyou Kido, or Joe," Joe answered sounding a little nervous.

"And I'm Miyako Inuue, also known as Yolei!" Yolei cried out happily. "So since you're a Digidestind shouldn't you tell us a little about yourself. I mean where you live and stuff?"

"Live?" Lain asked looking a little confused. "I've been stuck in the Digital World for almost a year. I don't have anywhere to call home."

"So your homeless?" Tai asked looking at Lain a little confused. "Your parents couldn't' have forgotten about you. How come you don't go home to them?"

"My…my parents are dead. They died along time ago, when I was young," Lain answered a little grave at the subject. "But don't call me a bum! I'm sure I can find somewhere to live! I mean it can't be that hard! I can get a job, get a place to stay and go to school. It shouldn't be that hard!"

"You get a job with those clothes on?" TK asked looking at Lain with a raised eyebrow. "Tough luck. Your uniforms a bit dirty, don't you think?"

"Hey, stop picking on me!" Lain called out to him frowning. "What is it with people being mean to me today? I mean I did just tell you guys that I have deiced not to kill you all. And now you're picking on me?"

"So you have nowhere to stay?" Kari asked looking at Lain sadly. "No relatives in Highton View Terrace?"

"Most of my families back in Shinjuku. So I got a fat chance," Lain replied laughing a little embarresed. "But I'm sure me and Black WarGreymon can make it out fine!"

"No," Sora replied shacking her head. "I'm not letting you just go out into Japan with no where to stay. I'm sure one of us could let you stay out our house, until you can get a place of your own."

"B-b-but.." Lain said token back at what Sora had just said. "Y-y-you'd be willing to let me stay at your place?"

"No not at my house. Someone's else's," Sora replied laughing a little. "I would let you stay at my house but my mom is a little picky at house guests. She doesn't want them staying for more than a few weeks. And I'm sure you'll need more time to get back on your feet than a few weeks."

"Ya. Your right," Lain said as a small grin spread across her face. "But then again. Who would want someone like me staying at their house?"

"I wouldn't mind," Kari said stepping forward with a grin on her face. "My mom wouldn't mind at all. She might be a little fussy at times with you but, I'm positive that she'll be thrilled to have another girl in the house."

"Oh. Like he don't have enough already!?" Tai cried out looking at Kari a little shocked. "It's just me, you, and mom most of the time! I don't need to be outnumbered anymore! Come on Kari!"

"So that's a no?" Kari asked sounding extremely offended and sad. "But Tai…"

"No. She'll have to stay somewhere else. I wouldn't mind, but it's just that I don't feel like being surrounded by girls," Tai said crossing his arms over his chest. He turned his attention over to Lain and then shrugged. "Sorry."

"Gezz, Tai. I thought you were nicer than that," Matt said laughing. 

"And what is it to you Matt?" Tai asked a little annoyed. "Your not thinking about letting her stay with you and your dad. Are you?"

"Why not?" Matt asked. "I mean it might be fun having a girl around once and a while. I mean it's just been me and dad most of the time. But when dad leaves to go to work it gets kind of lonely by yourself."

"That's why they invented TV," Tai said looking at Matt with a stupid look.

"Huh?" Matt asked looking at Tai confused. "What ever Tai. She's staying with me at my place. I got nothing against her, just as long as she doesn't try and kill me and Gabumon. That's all."

"Will you stop that?!" Lain cried out looking at the people around her. "Can we please stop with the fact that I said I was going to kill all of you? It's in the past now and I don't want to bring it up any more! So if I'm staying with Matt at his house for a while then can we get going now?"

"Why are you in a rush?" Izzy asked looking at Lain. "Do you have somewhere important to go or something?"

"Important?" Lain asked on the verge of laughter. "Nah. I just want to get out of the Digital World before Fukushumon tries to come after me again. I didn't kill him and I know he's going to be after me until the day I die."

"You…didn't kill him!?" TK shouted out. "But then what was all that light from your Digivice for?"

"Show," Lain replied laughing a little. "I'm only joking. All that light was there to get you guys out of that place, make him blind, and get me and Black WarGreymon as far away from him as we can."

"Oh," TK said sighing a little. "If he's not dead and this 'Dark Empire' is after you… what are you going to do then?"

"Get away from them," Lain answered shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

TK shock his head and then laughed at what Lain had said. "No offense or anything. But why are you acting so innocent now? Earlier on today you were all serious and sort of mean."

"Ya noticed?" Lain asked laughing a little embarrassed. "This is my real personality. I used the other two to cover up how I really am. Once you really get to know me I can be sort of…well sweet? Or what ever you want to call it."

"She's a naïve child," Black WarGreymon broke in. 

"Hey. Now you're getting on my case too?" Lain asked frowning at him. "And I thought you were supposed to always agree with me and I'm supposed to agree with you!"

"Isn't it my job to protect you? Make sure your not getting yourself into any trouble?" Black WarGreymon asked.

"Yeah, but how am I going to get into trouble when I'm with these guys?" Lain asked looking at her Digimon confused.

"Well when you get around Davis…" Kari began and then trailed off. "Black WarGreymon! Keep a good eye on her! Not like you already haven't been, just don't let her out of your site in the Digital World."

"I haven't been," Black WarGreymon replied now crossing his arms over his chest. "Can we leave the Digital World now? To your World?"

"Your in a hurry too?" Yolei asked confused.

"I want her out of danger," Black WarGreymon answered simply. "I want her somewhere safe, where she won't get into trouble."

"Well then! Lets leave already! Now that we've all decided were I'll be staying at for a while, why not leave!?" Lain cried out happily.

Kari laughed at Lain good naturally and then sighed. "I'll try to contact the others again. I'll tell them were going to leave the Digital world and get back into the real world. They should be coming back with us too."

"You mean there's more Digidestinds?" Lain asked looking a little shocked. "I thought this was it. How many more!?"

"Well it all depends," Joe replied. "If you're talking about in Highton View Terrace, there's thirteen total. And there's a lot more around the world. There's a load of us! We just don't know them all."

"Wha? Really," Lain said looking totally shocked and blank at the same time. "I…really? This is weird…"

"I've gotten a hold of Davis," Kari said getting in between the conversation. "He's opened up a Digital Port in his area. He just left to our World too."

"Digital Port?" Lain asked sounding confused. "What's that?"

"It's what we use to get out of the Digital World," Izzy answered. "Haven't you noticed TV sets all around the Digital World? We use those to get into and out of the Digital World."

"What!? No way!" Lain yelled out totally shocked. "And to think I could have left the Digital World at any time! That's a shocker… no matter. There's a TV set not to far away from here. It's just outside of that forest!" Lain pointed over to where she had exited the forest.

"What luck!" Tai cried out as he began to run over to the direction Lain was pointing in. She sighed as the others followed looking happy. Then her and her Digimon chased after them.

Soon they all stood in front of the TV. Lain looked at them all confused and curious as to what they had to do it to make it transport them to her World.

"So. What do you have to do?" Lain asked looking at the TV with more confusion.

"Hold out your Digivice to it and say Digi-port open!" Kari cried out to Lain happily. "Now!"

"Digi-port open!" they all chanted as the TV switched on. A bright light emerged from it and engulfed the teenagers and the two Digimon.

Lain looked around a little socked. She wasn't in the Digital World anymore. In fact she seemed to be in someone's house. Her eyes got huge as she realized that Black WarGreymon couldn't fit into this room. She cried out and then looked around for her Digimon. She didn't find him, but instead found an In-Training form of him.

"Black WarGreymon!?" Lain called out grabbing him. "What happened to you!? You got smaller!"

"He, De-Digivolved!" a new voice cried out sounding a little muffled. "Do you think you could all get off of us!?"

"What?" Lain asked looking confused. She gazed down at her feet and noticed she was standing on a pile of all of the Digidestinds. "How did I get here?" She steeped off of all of them and stood over in a corner and watched them untangle. There were now three new faces among the group. All of the new faces were boys.

The only boy in the room with short spiky brown hair, and blue goggles on his head was looking at Lain as if transfixed on something. He was wearing a stripped white and blue shirt, over the shirt was a tan vest, with the collar flipped up around his neck. His long shorts were brown and his long socks were white. His eyes were brown and looked as though they wouldn't stop starring at Lain.

The second new face had long blue hair also. His eyes were a sad blue and he was looking at Lain as with a little interest. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and brown cargo pants. His socks were black and he had a black watch on his hand.

The last person was the youngest out of all the Digidestinds. He had brown hair that was cut into a bowl hair but. His eyes were green and he was looking at Lain confused and surprised. His short sleeve shirt was tan and was outlined in a darker tan. His pants were black and he had blue socks on his feet.

"Uh…hi? I'm Lain Auska X," Lain said bravely while looking a little embarresed. "I guess I'm a part of your group now because I'm a Digidestind…"

"What!?" the goggle headed boy cried out looking shocked. He then pointed at her while gapping in aw. "Another one!? Where do you guys keep coming from!? Is there like a tree in the Digital World that you fall from or something!?"

"I…uh…what?" Lain asked looking at the boy totally confused. She then turned her attention over to Matt, still looking confused. "Is he okay?"

"Just ignore him," Yolei replied waving the subject away. "He's called Daisuke Motomiya, or Davis."

"Motomiya? As in Jun Motomiya?" Lain asked cringing at the name. "The girl who washes her clothes once a month!?"

"Why does everyone bring up my sister!?" Davis cried out sounding extremely annoyed. "Can we stop talking about her!?"

"Sorry," Lain muttered, while bowing.

"Don't waste your appoligy on him," Yolei replied. "The other two are Ken Ichijouji and Iori Hida, or Cody."

"Hi," the two boys muttered shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"Where are we?" Lain asked looking around the room. "Whose house are we at?"

"Mine," Matt replied speaking up. " My dad is still at work so we thought it best to come here. Everyone else's parents are at home, and it would look a little supisious to have the whole lot of us come over and then suddenly disappear."

"You mean to tell me that your parents don't know about the Digital World or Digimon?" Lain asked looking at Matt blankly. "Unbelieveable."

"Well yeah," Tai replied sounding a little embarresed. "I don't want to cause my mom any more worry than she's already got."

"Oh," Lain replied. "What are we doing now?"

"Getting this group of people out of my house before my dad comes home!" Matt shouted out in a panic. "Like now! My dad's going to be home in five minutes and you guys are still in my house!" Matt then began to shove everyone out of the room besides Lain and TK. "OUT! HURRY! I'll call you latter alright!?"

"Geez," Davis replied looking a little shocked as he followed the others to the door. "I didn't even get to know her that well…" He grinned over in Lain's direction and then exited the room followed by a waving Mimi.

"He's a little strange…" Lain replied trailing off. "So how come you didn't shove TK out of the room with the rest of the crowd?"

"I stay here on weekends," TK answered for his brother. "Since our parents…their divorced."

"Oh…" Lain replied looking at TK a little worried. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. You didn't know. Anyways…you would have found out sooner or latter," TK replied grinning at her to show that he was okay. "Matt? What are you going to do about the problem that you have created?"

"What problem?" Matt asked looking at his brother confused. "When did I create a problem?"

"In the Digital World," TK answered. "You said that Lain could stay here with you and dad. And what do you think dad is going to say about this?"

"I…err…okay?" Matt asked looking a little embarrassed, worried, and sad. "I didn't really…think that far ahead…"

"I'm in a load of trouble…" Lain said smacking herself in the head with her free hand. "I knew this was too simple. There's always cons when it comes to this stuff too."

"Hey!" Matt called to her. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you can stay here!"

"Who's staying here?" a voice called out when the door opened. "If you're talking about TK…then he can stay. Hasn't he always been able too?"

"It's…err…not me dad," TK replied. "It's this girl… her names Lain X."

"_Girl?_" Mr. Ishida said sounding a little shocked and confused. "What do you mean by girl?"

"Well we met her not to long ago in the Digital-," TK was cut off with Matt steeping on his foot. 

"What TK meant was that we met her at school a few days ago. She was supposed to be staying at Sora's house but Sora's mom had a change of plans," Matt replied laughing a little scared, since he was telling a lie to his father. "And I was thinking since it's just usually me and you most of the time… that it might be fun to have a girl around the house. Since most of the time when you're at work… I'm home alone. And it gets a little boring."

"And you're asking?" Mr. Ishida said now taking a seat at the table that was in front of him.

"Cansheliveherewithus!?" Matt called out in a hurry and then gulped.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. You were talking to fast," Mr. Ishida said looking at his son and then narrowed his eyes. "You weren't hoping that she could live here with us? Were you?" Matt nodded his head for a yes and then gulped again. "No."

"What!?" Matt called out looking at his dad shocked. "Come on dad! She hasn't got anywhere else to go!"

"She can live a home with her parents. She doesn't need to stay here," Mr. Ishida replied frowning at his son.

"My parents are dead," Lain answered. "So I'm basicly all alone, here in Japan."

"Really?" Mr. Ishida said changing his look from a frown to pity. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Lain said shrugging the subject off. "But I have no where else to stay though. I can't stay at Sora's, or Kari's house."

"What about that one Yolei girl?" Mr. Ishida asked frowning, while trying to think some more about the subject. "Or how about Mimi?"

"Mimi lives in America. And Yolei can't hold any more people in her house. She already has two sisters," TK answered. "Come on dad! It's just for the school year! It won't kill you!"

"What are you in? Like twelfth grade?" Mr. Ishida asked. Lain nodded her head. "So you'd just be staying in this house until the school year was over?"

"Yes," Lain replied. "If you'll let me."

"I…uh…err…fine," Mr. Ishida replied standing up. "But I don't want any problems from either of you!" He was now pointing at both his sons. "If they bother you then I want you to report them to me."

"I…okay?" Lain replied managing to hold back a laugh at the shocked faces of Matt and TK. 

"So she's going to stay here?" Matt said getting over his shock and then smiled. "Thanks dad!"

"Ya your welcome," Mr. Ishida replied yawning. "We'll I'm headed off for bed then. I got an early shift this morning. Oh and tomorrow Matt…get her a new uniform and some clothes to wear. I'm sure she'll want to change."

"Yes," Matt replied then looked at Lain with a mischievous grin.

Mr. Ishida turned his back to them and headed for his room and then stopped dead. He turned around and then looked at Lain closely. He got huge eyes a minute latter. "What the hell is she doing with a katana!?"


	3. The Sadness of One Can Change All

Disclamor: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. But I do own most of the plot and my own original character Lain Auska X.

Digimon

III: The Sadness of One Can Change All

Saga: The Child of Darkness

Lain looked around the mall she had just entered nervously. Matt, TK, Kari, and Tai were at her side.

"Lead the way Kari…" Matt said trailing off. "I don't have the faintest idea for where we should start."

"Uh…" Lain began and then cut herself off. She looked around and then cringed in fear at all the stores that were around her. They all seemed to be holding something pink or purple in them. "Hey on second thought how about we all just go and get my uniform first?"

"Why?" Kari asked looking at Lain a little confused. "They're having a back to school sale! Don't you want to check it out!?"

"I..uh…sorry Kari…but you see I don't wear anything that has the color pink or purple on it. In fact I'm not really to found of those colors…" Lain said eyeing Kari nervously, as if hoping that she wouldn't provoke a wrath of some kind. "But then again…pink looks good on you Kari! We can go in there if you want."

"No on second thought pink isn't really your color," Kari said and then seemed to go off into some strange world. She was brought back a minute latter with TK poking her in the shoulder. "Huh? What is it TK?"

"Yolei, Mimi, and Sora are here," TK looked at the three approaching girls with a horror stricken face. "Tai if you run now I'm sure you can get out of this mall without them seeing you."

"Tai!" Sora cried out happily spotting him. "Hey! You can help me shop for this back to school sale!"

"Too late… She's spotted you," Matt said patting his best friends shoulder. "Your lost buddy. I'll see you latter then?"

"I guess," Tai replied not looking over to Matt, but seemed to be trying to force a smile on his face as Sora approached him. "Sora! Hi. Nice meeting you here! So were do you want to go first?"

Sora was standing in front of Tai and was now waving at Lain. "How about there?!" Sora pointed over to the shop that was at Tai's left. Everything in the store seemed to have hearts or some kind of chimbitized animal on it. "Hi Lain! Do you want to come with us!? You are getting some new clothes…right?!"

"Yeah," Lain said looking at the store that Sora was going to drag Tai into horrified. "Yeah new clothes… but I'm going to get my uniform first…"

"Great! Then you can come with me!" Yolei shouted out, while making a move to grab Lain's had. But got no success because she had jumped out of the way and was now cowering behind Matt.

"You know what Yolei… I think Matt wanted to go shopping with me. Isn't that right Matt? Sorry Yolei maybe another time?" Lain said laughing nervously. She was now gripping onto Matt's arms as if she was about to be attacked any second. "Matt? Right? Weren't you going to take me shopping?" She looked up at him with a pleading look.

"Yeah…right. Sorry Yolei, must have slipped my mind," Matt replied as Lain unlatched herself from him. He then scratched the back of his head nervously. "But don't worry, I'm sure she can go with you next week or something?"

"Yeah I guess your right…" Yolei said thinking about the subject that had just accord. "Well then Kari. I guess it's going to be just me, you and TK."

"Hey? How did I get dragged into this!?" TK asked looking at Yolei nervously and then started to back up. "I thought I was going with Matt and Lain."

"Come on TK!" Kari cried out. "Please! Come on! Will you please come with me and Yolei!?" She had now grabbed TK's arm and was dragging him away from the others.

"Yeah alright I guess I could. See ya…Matt, Lain," TK said going red in the face as Kari dragged him away. Yolei was leading.

"Poor Tai, and TK," Lain said shacking her head.

"What are you talking about? How about me!? I'm stuck with you! And you're probably as worse as Yolei!" Matt cried out walking towards the only uniform store in the mall. 

"What are you talking about!?" Lain called out as she ran after him. "I hate all that cute, one size too small clothes! I can't stand it! I'd rather wear guy's clothes! The closest I've ever come to look like a girl is when we have to wear those dreadful uniforms!"

"Huh?" Matt said stopping to stare at her. "You mean to tell me that you'd rather go into guys store's then in the one's that have everything plastered with hearts!?"

"Yeah," Lain said entering the store. "Why wouldn't I? I don't go for that stuff."

"Oh thank God for this day!" Matt cried out happily. "Finally a girl who doesn't have an interest in talking about shoes and clothes!" He seemed to look extremely happy as he followed the clueless Lain inside the store.

"Whatever…" Lain said shaking her head at what he was saying.

Lain sighed as she threw all of her clothes down on the couch. Matt was in the kitchen with his brother making some sort of lunch.

"Hey Matt!" Lain called out. "Where do you want me to put all my clothes!?"

"Just put them in my closet! I'll clear it out for you after lunch," Matt said peaking around the wall that was in front of him. "Since you'll be staying in my room."

"Huh!?" Lain said looking at him with total blank expression. "Why am I staying in your room!? Isn't TK supposed to be sleeping in there!?"

"Nah. I go back to my mom's today," TK replied as he entered the room. He walked over to Lain and then picked up some of her bags. "I only come and stay on the weekends. You'll be sleeping on the cot. That is unless you want to sleep on the couch again and have the same problems?"

"What? Oh…yeah…" Lain said as she remembered what had happened this morning.

She had been sleeping on the couch with her blanket over her face. Tai had sat on her face and nearly suffocated her.

"Tai's got a big butt," Lain said laughing. "He almost suffocated me!" She laughed again and then grabbed the rest of her bags and followed TK into Matt's room. 

As Lain entered she starred around it blankly. Half of it seemed to be extremely messy, and the other half was clean. She steeped through the messy portion of the room and entered the clean side. She threw her bags down on the ground. TK did the same.

"And he's gonna let me stay in here? Great," Lain said sarcastically. "Well then… where am I sleeping again?"

"Hey it's not that bad," TK said stepping over some clothes that were thrown on the ground. "At least he's picked up most of his stuff, I mean the last time I was here everything smelled like Tai's socks after he get out of a soccer game, and if you haven't smelled that… then your missing out on nothing special… Hey!? What are you doing?"

"What?" Lain asked with an armful of Matt's clothes. "I'm throwing these in the washer. Unlike him I can't live in a mess room, it drives me insane."

"I don't think Matt will like you touching his stuff," TK said looking at Lain a little worried. "He might over react and think you're invading his privacy."

"Hey it's not like I'm reading his diary or something," Lain said rolling her eyes at TK. "Where your washer?"

"Out of this room and to your left," TK said shaking his head at her. "If Matt yells at you…I've got nothing to do with it."

"Thanks for the back-up in advance!" Lain called out to TK smiling as she left the room. She followed his instructions and then wound up in a small room that had a washer and dryer in it. She looked around and noticed it was a Matt free zone. She sighed and then threw his clothes in the washer, followed by soap, and then started it.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked stepping into the room. He eyed her as if he expected her to be guilty of something. "You don't need to wash clothes after you buy them, you know?"

"Not my clothes," Lain replied laughing a little nervously.

"Then whose are they?" Matt asked eyeing her even more guiltily before. "TK's already washed his this morning."

"Umm… I…uh…TK! I need back-up!" Lain shouted out trying to get away from Matt but was only cornered in the room next to the washer.

"What were you washing?" Matt asked stepping forward. "Come on Lain. I'll find out anyhow. All I have to do is open the washer." Matt reached out for the lid but Lain muttered an answer when he got halfway there. "What was that?"

"There your clothes!" Lain said looking up at him quickly and then looked back at the ground.

"Is that all?" Matt asked looking at her confused. "That's what you were making a big deal about?" He shrugged his shoulders and then began to walk off. "Well thanks for helping me with my laundry! I like totally forgot about it!" He exited the room. TK burst in a second latter carrying more of Matt's clothes and looking at Lain a little confused.

"I'm here!" TK shouted out to her. He threw his brothers clothes at her feet and then sighed. "So he caught you? What are you in for now? Being assassinated?"

"You're mean," Lain said crossing her arms over her chest. "You had me all worried that I was going to die or something. But no, he doesn't give a damn about be washing his clothes. You're an idiot Takeru." Lain walked over to him and hit him on the head lightly. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Hey it's not my fault," TK answered looking at her a little shocked. "How was I to know that he would have token it like that?"

"You're his brother," Lain replied shrugging her shoulders. She then turned her attention away from TK and to the smell that was drifting into the room. "FOOD!"

Lain charged out of the room leaving the dumb struck TK behind.

"She's happy," TK spat out and then followed her quietly.

Lain shoved herself down in her seat, while Matt shoved a plate of food under her nose.

"Enjoy," Matt said looking at her shocked as she started to shove it down. "Is my cooking that bad? That you don't even want to taste it?"

"Huh?" Lain said looking up and him and then swallowed the food that was in her mouth. "No I'm just hungry! That's all! It tastes great! You're a real chief Matt!" She grinned at him and then went back to the food that was before her.

Matt took a seat next to her and gazed at her with his mouth open. He realized a second latter what he was doing and then turned his attention to the food that was in front of him. 

TK walked into the room a second latter and looked at Lain who had finished her food already, weirdly. He took a seat across from her and then began on his own.

"That was good!" Lain cried out happily. "So do you like anything else? Or just breakfast?" 

"What am I like a servant now?" Matt asked gazing up from his food with a grin on his face. "Cause I don't want to be."

"No! It's just that you're the best cook that I know!" Lain said smiling wildly at him. "Well can you?"

"Yeah I guess I could," Matt said and then turned his attention back to his food. "So what else do you want to do today?"

"Um not really," Lain said leaning back in her chair. She let her mind drift and then sighed. "I guess we could like met up with your friends or something, that is if you want to? I don't have anything else in mind to do…"

"Hey their your friends too," Matt said looking at her. "I mean that's what they want to be, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah more friends!" Lain said happily. "Hey wait a minute…where's Black Koromon? I haven't seen him like all day long…"

"He's been around," TK said looking around the room wildly. "I haven't seen him much either besides this morning."

"Oh," Lain said looking around the room with him from her chair. "Where could he have gone… Black Koromon!? HEY BLACK KOROMON!"

"Hey not so loud! I'm right next to you!" Matt shouted at Lain, while covering his ears in protest.

"Oh…sorry," Lain muttered as she got up from her chair. She then began to look around the room calling out her Digimons name at random. "Where are you!?"

"Lain?" TK said from Matt's room. "I don't think Black Koromon is in this World anymore. I think he's gone back to the Digital World."

"Don't be silly," Lain said walking into the room. "He wouldn't leave me here…would he?"

"I guess he did. He's opened a Digi-port and left you a note," TK said pointing to the scribly writing that was on a piece of paper next to the computer.

"WHAT!?" Lain burst out confused and angry at the same time. "He wouldn't dare!?" She walked over to the computer and then read the note several time.

I've left to the Digital World. Don't come after me, not like you'll be able to anyway. I've sealed off most of the ports. Don't try and find a way either, because I don't want him coming after you. It would be better for me to die than have your life taken. I can be reborn but you can't.

"What?!" Lain shouted out again. "NO! This can't be happening! He can't have left me! I don't care what he's said! I'm going after him!" Lain reached her hand inside of her pocket and then whipped out her Digivice and shouted out 'Digi-Port Open!' Nothing happened. She frowned and then tried it again and again. Finally she dropped her Digivice and fell to her knee's crying.

"NO! HE CAN'T HAVE DONE THIS! HE KNOWS THAT I DON'T WANT HIM HURT!" Lain shouted out as Matt entered the room looking at her confused. 

"Lain?" Matt asked walking over to her. He knelt down beside her and then placed one of his hands on her back, as if trying to comfort her, but none of his attempts seemed to be working. She just seemed to be ignoring him and just cried more. "LAIN! LISTEN TO ME!"

"Leave me alone!" Lain chocked out sobbing harder. "I want to be left alone! I can't take all of this at once Matt! I need to be by myself! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Shut-up!" Matt shouted out at her as he shock her so her face came into view of his. "I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what you're thinking! And how you're feeling!"

"No! I don't want to!" Lain said as she pulled out of his grasp. "I don't want to tell anyone anything! That's how I survived these last couple of years! By telling no one about how I felt! I'm not about to break that for you! I don't even know you that well!" Lain stood up and made her way towards the door but was only jerked back by Matt who was looking at her a little angry.

"TK? Just go away for a while. If you want you can call some of the others and ask for them to come over," Matt said not even bothering to look up at his brother. His full attention was on Lain. "I want to talk to her alone."

"Matt?" TK asked and then sighed. He left the room muttering an alright. He closed the door behind him as he left also.

"Now are you going to talk to me or not?" Matt asked letting go of Lain. He then walked over to the only exit in his room and stood in front of it. "Well?"

"No," Lain answered sulking back into the only empty corner in his room and then sank down into the shadows. "I don't want to. I told you this before. I'm not telling you about how I fell right now. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand shit!?" Matt yelled at her laughing. "Come on Lain! I've been in same position that you are in now! I know what you are feeling! And for crying out loud! I feel as bad as you do! You have no right to not talk about how you feel right now."

"I don't have to if I don't want too," Lain muttered under her breath. "You can't make me do anything. And besides, how can you know how I feel? You haven't gone through anything that I have."

"You want to make a bet on that?" Matt asked holding back more of his anger that was trying to flood through. "My mom and dad split up when I was just a kid, how do you think that made me feel? Horrible! And I couldn't do a damn thing about it! The thought of suicide crossed my mind ever day that I was in the Digital World! I was even trapped in darkness for a while! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!? My friends saved me, because they wanted to help me! They want to see me happy! Just like I want to see you now Lain!" Matt clenched his hands into fists, holding back more of his anger. "Don't you see!? I'm trying to help you! I don't want you to fall into the same pit as I did! I know that you don't like the fact that your Digimon has left you and returned to the Digital World…but you know what!? I haven't seen my Digimon in over a year now! How do you think that make me feel!?"

"I…" Lain began and then trailed off. She buried her face into her hands and then sighed. "Look Matt. I can't really talk about stuff like this. I'm not used to it, in fact I'm surprised you've gotten me to say this much so far. But look, I'm not going to tell you anymore, because I don't want to. And besides you push me to far and then you'll lose me forever."

"Just shut-up! You're being stupid and selfish Lain!" Matt screamed at her angrily. "Don't you see?! I want to help you! I'm trying my hardest not to explode at you! Lain you have to meet me half way! Because I'm not going to let you leave this room until you do! LAIN!? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

Lain ignored what he had to say and then stood up. She dried the tears that were on her face with her sleeve and then began to walk towards Matt. She stopped in front of him and then muttered something.

"What was that? I didn't catch what you were saying," Matt replied aggravated.

"I said get out of my way. I don't want to talk to you anymore," Lain muttered again a little more loudly so he could hear it.

He couldn't take it anymore. She had pushed him to far, he was going to explode at her, nothing could stop him now, and he was gone, done. All his anger for her was going to come out, now.

"FUCK YOU LAIN!" Matt screamed at her loudly. It seemed to have taken affect on Lain because she jumped a little and then looked up at him with wide eyes. He clenched his fist formed hands harder, his knuckles were now totally white and his hand was shaking from rage. "STOP BEING SUCH A STUPID IDIOT! YOUR FUCKING PISSING ME OFF! I'M HERE TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO GIVE A SHIT! WELL I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU LAIN! YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO THROUGH YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! LAIN!? ARE YOU CATCHING ALL OF THIS!?"

Lain looked up at him totally shocked. She had really pissed him off, he seemed to be shacking all over. Had she done this too him? Made him go into this fit or rage? All because she wouldn't tell him about how she was feeling?

"Maybe another time?" Lain asked backing up so she was further away from him. She hit his bed but managed not to fall over.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER FUCKING TIME LAIN! I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Matt shouted out at her walking forward. He grabbed her by the shoulders and then jerked her forward. "LAIN YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS BOTHERING YOU! I DON'T SEE WHY THIS IS SUCH A BIG DEAL FOR YOU TO HIDE ALL OF THIS!"

"M-M-Matt," Lain stuttered out as she burst into tears again. His grip on her shoulders was now starting to show, he was clutching her so hard. He was hurting him. "You're hurting me! Let me go!"

"What?" Matt asked as he looked at her tear stricken face. He let go of her instantly and then looked at her horror stricken as she fell to her knees and his the ground clutching onto her shoulders. "I… Lain? I…I didn't mean to!" He started to back up as her head moved forward and make contact with the ground. "Lain?…I…I've got to go…" He turned his back to her and then opened the door and then shut it behind him. He could hear Lain burst out into sobs as soon as the door had closed.

He looked around the room he was in horror stricken. TK was sitting on the couch looking at Matt confused and worried.

"Matt?" TK asked looking at his brother as he ran from him and too the front door. "Matt!? Where are you going!? What did you do to her!? Why is she crying!?" He didn't get the answer he was looking for because his brother had thrown the door open and was now running down the hallway, as if he were trying to get away from something. "MATT!"

No answer.

"MATT!?"

He heard something fall to the ground and give out a cry of pain. He ran out his front door and then down the hallway looking for his brother. He spotted him a few yards away from him. He had crashed into Tai and made them both fall to the ground. Sora and Kari were helping the two back on there feet.

"MATT!?" TK shouted out again running up to his brother. He grabbed his arm and then flung him around so he was facing him. "MATT!? What are you doing!? Why did you run away!? Answer me!"

"TK…" Matt said looking at his brother with huge eyes. He looked as though he were on the verge of tears but was managing to hold everything back. "I hurt her… I hurt her!"

"Who did you hurt Matt?" Tai asked looking at his friend frightened. "Matt is she alright? What did you do to her!?"

"I just grabbed her, that's all I promise," Matt muttered with an emotionless tone. "I didn't mean to, it wasn't my fault. She forced me to do it… I swear! I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! I wasn't thinking! I…I need to go!" He began to run away again but was tackled down by Tai. He flung around and pushed his friend off of him. "TAI!? Leave me alone! I can't go back there and face her again! I don't want to! Just leave me alone! I've done something wrong and I can't change it now!"

"Matt!" Tai shouted out at his friend frowning. He sat up so he was on his knees and then grabbed his friends' collar of his shirt and jerk him forward. "Who did you hurt Matt? What did you do to her?"

"L-L-Lain…go help Lain," Matt said as he tried to push Tai away from him. "Forget about me. Go talk to Lain, help her Tai. She's drowning in her own sorrow! I've awakened it again for her! Forget about me Tai! Help her instead! She's the one who needs help! Not me!"

"Shut-up Matt!" Tai screamed out clutching onto his collar harder. He formed his free hand into a fist and then punched his friend in the face. "Matt get a grip on yourself! You have to fix your problem with Lain! I can't help you there man! I wish I could! But I can't!"

Matt looked up at his bushy headed friend and then winced. He collar was released and he then stood up. 

"I'll go back and talk to her. Y-y-you guys just stay here. I'll let you know when you can come in… just stay here? Alright?"

Matt begun to walk off even though he hadn't gotten an answer. He was now back in his apartment house, he could still hear Lain crying, but it wasn't as loud. He walked towards the door to his room and then pushed it open. 

Lain was still on her knees with her forehead on the ground, crying. He walked towards her and then sat down on his own knees.

She didn't even care to look up. Nothing mattered anymore. All she wanted now was to die, everything in her life seemed to have nothing good in it. Her Digimon was gone, her past was screwed up, this day had been a waste, she had no friends, she had managed to piss Matt off real good, and she had no parents. No one to love her…

"Lain?" Matt croaked out holding out his arms to her. He touched her shoulders and felt her jump. "Lain? I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to do that to you. You didn't deserve it. I was just scared. I didn't want you to fall into the same hole I had once been in. I thought I could change you, make you feel better. I was wrong though, these things take time. If you want me to help you, or just want someone to talk to… I'll be here for you Lain. I want to help you, but if you don't want the help…then I guess there isn't much for me to do…"

Lain looked up at the blonde headed boy and then stopped crying. She sniffed a little but didn't let go of her shoulders that she was clutching on to. It hurt so bad, still. The pain seemed to never go away. Her first friend had hurt her, physically and emotionally. How could she trust him after this?

Matt saw the pain in Lain's eyes and then gulped. He had cause all of this. He was the root of all of her problems that were inside of her. He had awoken them. He then pulled Lain forward so she was in a tight embrace and put his head on her own, which was arched over so she as hitting his neck.

"Look Lain," Matt began and then stopped to think about what he was going to say. "Please stop crying. I didn't mean to mess up your day, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you either. Everything's my fault alright? I've screwed up everything in your life. And I'm sorry for it, truly. I know I can't do much now to fix it… but I'd like to help you. In any way I can. I may have only go to know you yesterday, but I don't like seeing you sad Lain. I want you to be happy. I liked you better than way. You just remind me of myself when I was a kid. I guess I'm just trying to protect you from turning out the way I did. You don't want to be an emotional wreak. I just want you to feel better. And I know what I did was wrong. I was forcing you to tell me something that you weren't ready to talk about. I'm sorry Lain. I just hope that you can forgive me someday. But until then I still want you to stay here in my house, I don't want you to leave. There isn't any reason to leave, Lain?"

"If you are near to the dark

I will tell you 'bout the sun

You are here, no escape

From my visions of the world

You will cry all alone

But it does not mean a thing to me

Knowing the song I will sing

Till the darkness come to sleep

Come to me, I will tell

'Bout the secret of the sun

It's in you, not in me

But it does not mean a thing to you

The sun is in your eyes

The sun is in your ears

I hope you see the sun

Someday in the Darkness

The sun is in your eyes

The sun is in your ears

Ever in the darkness

It does not much matter to me."

"Don't sing that song now, It's to depressing," Matt muttered softly to Lain. "You don't have to feel this way Lain. I don't want you to, your friends don't want you too, and I'm sure you don't like feeling like this. Lain?"

"I…" Lain said stopping in the repeating of her song. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I know. We're not going to make you talk about it. We're letting the subject go. I don't care anymore," Matt said holding her tighter. "I don't want to hear about it right now. Okay?"

"Thanks Matt," Lain muttered and then closed her eyes. "I'll talk to you when I'm ready? How about that? But I don't know if it will be soon or a long time from now. I'm just not ready yet."

"I can wait, until then," Matt answered smiling. "You see? Now where getting somewhere. It might not be today, or tomorrow, but at least it'll be some day. I just wish you would open up to us about your feelings a little more. I'm sure it'll make you fell a lot better, and us too. We don't like seeing you like this Lain."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Lain replied pulling away from him. "I just… I can't help it sometimes. My life has been ruined ever since I was born. Nothing to special has ever happened to me. I've never grown up to know what it's like to have parents or real friends. But now that Black Koromon's gone… I don't know what I'll do. I can't get into the Digital World, and I know the Dark Empire is going to do something horrible to him…"

"We'll find a way back into the Digital World," Matt said standing up. "I promise. I'll help you to the end of the World Lain. Cause you're my friend, and that's what friends do."

"Friends?" Lain asked standing up. She pushed some of her hair out of her face and then looked up and him and smiled. "Alright. We're friends then. And you'll promise to help me find a way into the Digital World?"

"Right after School is over," Matt replied smiling.

Lain looked at him shocked and then shock her head.

"School!? But I thought it started next week! Aw man! Why didn't you tell me!?" Lain shouted out looking horror stricken and disappointed. "Come on Matt! I don't want to go to school tomorrow! It's not fare! I just go here! And I don't even have my schedule!"

"It just came in the mail not to long ago," Matt replied. He then began to walk out of his room followed by her. "It looks like you're in almost ever class with me!"

"What?!" Lain shouted out looking at her shocked. "No way! I don't want to be!"

"Too bad," Matt said swinging on of his arms around her shoulders and then pulled her closer to him. "I guess you're stuck with me for the year! No matter what you do you can't change it!"

"Yes I can! If I go down there right now!" Lain shouted out smiling as she jerked out of his grip. "It's only noon and if I go down to the school now I can get some of my classes changed! Too bad Matt!" She stuck her tongue out at him and then laughed. She waved at him with a smile on her face as she shoved her boots on and ran out the door.

"Hey!" Matt called out to her shoving his shoes on also. "Your not serious are you!? Come on Lain! It can't be that bad!"

He ran after her to only crash into Tai again. But this time he didn't fall down, Tai caught him and helped his stand up straight again.

"Where are you going now Matt?" Sora asked looking at him confused.

"And what was up with Lain? She just ran down the hallway a second ago shouting out something about changing her classes," Kari added in smiling. "She's alright then?"

"Yeah, but you guys have to help me catch up to her!" Matt shouted out smiling at his friends. "She's threatening me with changing all of her classes so she's not with me in any of them."

Tai laughed and then let his friend go.

"Good luck Matt! I guess we'll see you in a little while?" Tai asked. "How about around two in the park? I'll get he gang together and we can met up there?"

"Sounds perfect to me!" Matt shouted out tearing off after Lain. "I'll drag Lain along as well! That is if I can catch up to her! See you till then you guys! Oh and TK!? Lock the house for me will you please!? Thanks in advance bro! See you latter!"

"He like her," TK said shacking his head and then laughed at his brother who had now disappeared from sight. "But you know what? I think this might be good for her."

"What are you talking about TK?" Kari asked sounding confused.

"Nothing," TK replied laughing again.

Okay I finally got this chapter up. Sorry it took so long! I wanted to make it good! Or so I thought it was good…but anyway! Read and Review please! Till the next chapter my friends! See ya till then!


	4. SetUp

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character and the plot…

Digimon

IV: Set-up

Saga: The Child of Darkness

"Hey! Lain! Wait up!" Matt yelled out still chasing after her. "Don't tell me you actually intend to change all of your classes on me! Come on! LAIN!"

"Joking!" Lain shouted out stopping in mid run. She turned around so she was facing him and begun to laugh a little as he ran up to her finally a little out of breath. "I wanted to see what you would do if I said that."

"Yeah alright. Can we go now?" Matt asked looking down the sidewalk at all the people that were starring at the two of them oddly. "Were supposed to met the rest of the gang in the park. Lain?"

"We are? How come? Is this supposed to be a meeting of some kind?" Lain asked looking at Matt a little confused. "Because if it's about me… then I'm not to sure that I want to go…"

"But it's not…or at least I don't think it will be about you," Matt said a little lost at words. "But you have to come anyway. Your part of the team now, and if your not there, then the team won't feel whole. You get what I'm saying right? You're just as important as the rest of the group."

"Yeah I get it," Lain replied rolling her eyes at him. "Well then come on. Let's go then." Lain began to walk in the direction of the park with Matt at her side. The people finally stopped starring and went back to their own business. "So the whole gangs going to be there?"

"Yeah everyone. Oh wait, you haven't met the other three kids, there the newest members to the group," Matt replied smiling at Lain. He shoved his hands into his pockets and continued to walk. "I'd watch out for the one with the goggles. He's a little crazy when it comes to girls; it's a little scary if you ask me. I mean I know I might be bad, well that is considered to some people, but he's worse. Like his sister…" He shuddered at the thought of the boy's sister. "Anyway to better topics, what do you think about starting school on Monday?"

"School?" Lain muttered groaning. "What if I don't want to go to school? School's boring and all the people are mean to me…"

"Not when you have me and Tai on your side. Were here for ya Lain," Matt replied laughing. He threw one of his arms around her shoulders and then pulled her in closer to him. "Don't worry about a thing. The gang and me have got your back the whole time, well that doesn't count Cody. He's the youngest Digidestind. But he's still in Jr. High… but when you see him out of school I'm sure he's gonna have you back also."

"What is it with you trying to make me feel so good today?" Lain asked laughing a little. "It's a little creepy. If you know what I mean?"

"Hey man I just want my new friend to have a good time with me. That's all," Matt replied laughing also. "Hey! Here it is! Everyone should be around here somewhere!"

Lain rolled her eyes at the blond headed boy again and then gazed around the park. She could hear the loud mass of voices from a group of people. They all started to come into view; it was the rest of the Digidestinds.

"Wow there sure is a lot of us," Lain said getting out from under Matt's arm. She continued walking up to them and then stopped when she was at least five feet away. 

"Hi again?" Lain began looking at Tai, TK, Kari, and Sora. "Sorry that I rushed out on you earlier. I was sort of messing with Matt's mind, and it worked too!"

"Really?" Mimi asked looking at Lain a little confused. "I didn't really get that out of what TK to-" She was then cut off by Sora jabbing her hard with her elbow. "Ow! Sora! What was that for!?"

"Mimi!" Sora said looking at Mimi as if she had just noticed her. "Lets go over here and have a little chat for a minute. Kari! Yolei! Get over here! You're going to be in on it too! No Lain… you stay there!" She gave Lain a small smile and then dragged the three other girls away from the boys.

"Uh? What was that all about?" Tai asked looking at them confused. "TK?"

"What? I don't know what there doing!" TK said looking at Tai shocked. "If I did wouldn't you have thought that they would have at least included me in on what they're staying to each other? I'm guessing it has something to do with Lain because she was brought along with them…"

"I knew it," Lain said crossing her arms over her chest and then got a depressed look on her face. "This was all to good to be true. They don't like me. But then again… how could I have not guessed that…" Lain sighed and then shifted a little uncomfortable.

"What?" Izzy asked looking at Lain a little confused. "That's not true. I've been talking to Mimi and a lot and she says that she really likes you…well that is she really doesn't know you that well but she'd probably like to get to know you a little better. Kari likes you too, Yolei and Sora most likely. You're an easy kid to get along with."

"Kid?" Lain asked looking at her shocked. "No! I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen!"

"WHAT!?" Matt yelled out spinning around so he was facing her totally now. "No way! No your not! You can't be! I mean you said you were in twelfth grade right!? Well then you're supposed to be eighteen like the rest of us! That is unless you're in eleventh grade and you lied to my dad! Lain how could you!?"

"What are you talking about?" Lain asked looking at him confused. "I skipped the eighth grade. And I was put into ninth. That's why I'm a year younger than most of you…wouldn't you think that? Why would I lie to your dad? I mean he is the one who is letting me stay in his house… Aw man… I forgot to thank him again.. Oh well I'll just do it when I get back home." She smiled and then noticed that the four girls came walking back over giggling. Lain gulped as they stopped right in front of her and then smiled.

"So uh…hi?" Lain said nervously as she waved at them a little. "Um…can I do anything for you?"

"Yes I think you can," Sora said laughing a little but managed to control it. "Come with us Lain. We have something to talk to you about."

"I…uh…wouldn't it be best if I just waited here with Matt?" Lain asked stepping closer to him.

"No way!" Kari cried out. "Then we wouldn't be able to tell you this wonderful thing!"

"What? Nah…it's okay. I'm fine standing right here," Lain said now grabbing a hold of Matt's arm, and looked as though she didn't dare let go.

"Tai?" Sora said looking at Tai with a bright smile on her face. "I guess you could be in on this too…well your first task is to detach Lain from Matt!"

"My pleasure!" Tai said smiling brightly also. He walked over to Lain and then grabbed her hands and managed to detach her off of Matt after five whole minutes of struggling, cries of pain, biting, and a lot of kicking. He then swung her so she was on his shoulder and turned around and faced Sora.  "What now?"

"Just come with us," Kari replied managing to hold back all of her laughter. She then looked at the rest of the group and smiled. "You guys go on ahead, we'll meet you all at lets say…the school in an hour? TK!? You know the plan!"

"Huh?" TK said looking around a little paranoid. "What plan?" He laughed a little nervously.

"And don't you dare tell anyone!" Yolei cried out pointing a threatening finger at him. "Or you're going to have to deal with me. And it's not going to be that pretty…"

"Okay," TK managed to squeak out before he set off with the other remaining bunch of people.

"Okay, okay!? What the hell are you guys going to do with me?!" Lain shouted out at Matt and the others got out of site.

Sora laughed a little evilly. "Well you see on the first day back at school they have this dance."

"So," Lain said rolling her eyes. "I don't like dances. Remember, I've told you. I don't do that girly stuff…"

"Just be quite and listen for a moment," Yolei said interrupting Lain's thoughts. "You're going to the dance with one of the guys… Except Ken! He's mine! Already taken!"

"What!? Say's who!? I don't want to! You can't make me!" Lain shouted out as if she were about to throw a fit. "And put me down Tai! I mean you can't have fun holding me up here like this!?"

"Actually I am," Tai replied smiling. "Sora never let me do this to her."

"Shut-up Tai!" Sora screamed out turning a little red. "We'll it doesn't matter Lain. You're our friend now and we don't want you to have to stay at home with Mr. Ishida because you don't have a date to the dance."

"I told you! I'm not going! PUT ME DOWN NOW TAI!" Lain shouted out right next to his ear. This instantly worked because he let go of her and then saw her fall to the ground.

She cried out in pain and then stood up. "Thanks a lot!" She then turned her attention over to the four girls and sighed. "Why are you doing this to me!?"

"Well you have to at least go to this one!" Kari cried out, now basicly pleading with Lain. "How do you know that you don't like them if you've never been to one at this school!?"

"Fine, fine," Lain replied shaking her head. "I'll go, but I can't promise you that I'll go with a guy. Cause I wouldn't have any clue who to go with, and I'm sure that none of the people here would actually want to waste their time on me."

"Waste? You got to stop being so negative," Tai said shaking his head. "Look. I'm going with Sora and basicly Yolei is forcing Ken to go with her… Oh yeah and I'm taking Kari with me also."

"What!? No way Tai!" Kari shouted out at her brother as she put her hands on her hips in protest. "No! I want to go with TK! And besides! I've already asked him and he said he would!"

"What!?" Tai shouted out sounding shocked. "I'm going to kill the kid the next time I see him!"

"Tai!" Sora cried out running over to him. She then glared up at him and sighed. "Look! Focus your attention on Lain right now! Who cares if Kari's going with TK! At least it's not Davis!"

Tai muttered something angrily that no one caught. He then crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Kari with a frown. "Fine. You can go with TK. But I'm not letting you or him out of my site…"

"Thank you Tai!" Kari said smiling happily at her brother. She then turned over to Lain. "Now then…who should you go with…?" She put herself into a thought mode as Lain starred at her horrified.

"No, no, no," Lain said smiling nervously. She backed up a little to only run into Tai and jump like a scared rabbit. "It's okay! I don't have to go with anyone! I don't know any guys anyway! So what's the point!?" She then laughed a little nervously.

"I got it!" Tai shouted out happily. He then slapped his hands down on Lain's shoulders, she jumped again, as if scared to death. "You can go with Matt!"

"What?!" Lain shouted out baking away from the crazy teen behind her. "No way! I couldn't do that! No, no, no, no! I don't want to go with anyone!"

"But you said you would!" Mimi said looking at Lain as if about to cry. "Come on Lain! Please! This is my last year in Japan! I'm going to America next year for collage and I don't want to see you waste your last year away either! Please Lain! It would make me so happy!" She put on puppy eyes, still looking as though she were about to cry.

"I…I…fine," Lain muttered and then looked sideways a little. "But I don't think Matt is going to like this… I mean after all I have been such a jerk to him…"

"Hey. That won't matter to him," Tai said patting her on the back. "I mean this is Matt Ishida were talking about here! The ladies man!"

"I don't like the sound of that…" Lain said looking at Tai nervously. "You make it sound as though he's some guy that all the girls worship…"

"Well they do…in a way," Tai replied laughing nervously. "But don't worry. I'm sure that Jun won't freak out over it or anything. After all he is going with you, and the other girls should calm down. Though I'm not to sure that they'll be happy with what they see…"

"Hey! Stop that! Your make accusations again! Who says that he's going to want to go with me in the first place!?" Lain said pointing a finger at Tai.

"Yes but he will say yes," Kari said smiling happily at Lain. "I know he will.

"Huh?" Lain said looking at Kari a little confused. Kari knew something that she didn't, and she was sure that it wasn't going to be too good for her.

"Absolutely not!" Matt said looking at his brother shocked. "What would dad think!? He'd kick her out of the house! I mean first of all dad wasn't too happy about a girl staying in the house… and now that you say I should ask her to the first dance… no way!"

"But Matt!" TK protested walking backwards so he could face his brother. The group had split up once again. The other besides him and Matt had already headed towards the school, while the two of them walked around the park again. "You have to! I mean who else would Lain go with!?"

"I don't know, you!?" Matt said spiting out the first thing that came into his mind. He then laughed when he realized what he had just said because his brother's face had gone red.

"I can't," TK replied going red again. "I'm going with some one else."

"So you finally plucked up enough courage to ask Lain! Go little bro!" Matt said happily patting him on the shoulder. "Nice to hear…wait…" His brother's expression was still nervous. "Don't tell me she asked you!?"

"Yeah…she did. Yesterday," TK said still nervous. "But that's okay right?"

"I guess. But still it would have been better if you had done it yourself. But now all you have to worry about is Tai finding out and then killing you," Matt laughed at the thought of it. "Sorry but I can't help you there. You're going to have to stick up for yourself and get some respect from Tai to get the girl!"

"Matt!" TK protested sighing. "Can we concentrate on Lain!? She has to get a date to go! And she has no one to go with! Tai is going with Sora! Mimi and Izzy are going together. Yolei's forcing Ken. Cody can't because he's still in Jr. High, and Joe's in collage. And the last person that would leave would be…Davis? Now would you really want to screw up her first memory here in Japan like that?"

"No… I don't think I would," Matt said flinching at the thought of what it would look like. "I guess I see your point. But what if she doesn't want to go? I mean she doesn't like that girly stuff. So that would mean I don't have to go with her!" He laughed. "Neither of us has to go!"

"And why wouldn't you go?" TK asked. "I thought you liked being stalked by all your scary fan girls?"

"What!? No way!" Matt shouted out looking at his brother shocked. "Why would I? Jun is horrible! And the rest are almost as bad as her! Besides, dances aren't really my thing. I mean that sort of stuff is for couples. C-O-U-P-L-E-S. And I know that me and Lain are not. We're just friends."

"So what?" TK asked looking at his brother a little annoyed. "I don't care. You should at least ask her if she's going to go or not. If she doesn't want to…then I guess you're off the hook. But if she does…then it might be a good idea for you to ask her. Make her happy Matt. That's what she needs right now. At least go with her as a friend. It doesn't mean that you two have to become a couple."

"Fine, fine!" Matt said shaking his head. "If she wants to go then I'll ask her. But if not then neither of us are going and you can't stop me!"

"Good," TK said smiling. He then stepped over so he was walking at his brother's side now. "And you have all day tomorrow to bring the subject up! I mean after all you are in all of her classes!"

"Hey! Enough with the stupid dance already!" Matt yelled out getting more annoyed. He stopped dead when he saw Tai and the other five girls in front of them. 

"There she is," TK said laughing and then ran over to join the group. "Go for it Matt!"

"Shut-up!" Matt screamed at his brother chasing after him. He was about to tackle his brother to the ground when he saw Lain looking at him a little awkwardly. "Hello?"

"Hi," Lain replied looking around. "Um…nice weather?"

"Yeah. Real nice," Matt said going a little red. He coughed a little and then saw Tai open his mouth to speak.

"Well we'll just leave the two of you alone right now," Tai said grinning widely. "Come meet us at the school when you're done!"

"What!? No don't go!" Lain called out stretching her arm out. She only caught air. 

Sora smiled at Lain and then winked. "We'll see you in a while then!" The six of them disappeared out of sight leaving Lain and Matt alone.

Matt looked at Lain a little awkwardly and then coughed. "So uh… how have you been doing lately?" 

"Okay I guess," Lain said looking at the ground, she didn't dare to look him in the eye, she'd lose all of her courage and melt like chocolate.

"Anything you want to talk to me about?" Matt asked.

"Nah, nothing important," Lain replied backing up away from him a little. She sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. "It's nice out here. Isn't it?"

"Hey. You're sounding a little strange," Matt said looking down at her. He walked over to her and then sat down on her right side. "You're not acting like yourself. You're hiding something from me! I want to know!" He smiled at her and then laughed. "You can tell me! Come on!"

"It's nothing really!" Lain said laughing a little back at him because of the way he was looking at her.

"No it's not!" Matt said moving so he was now in front of her. He got close to her face and looked her right in the eye, still smiling wildly at her. "Come on! Tell me Lain! I won't tell anyone else! I promise!"

"No, no!" Lain called back at him laughing again. "It's nothing! It's not important! You can go on living with out me telling you about it! Hey! You're acting a little strange also you know!"

"Am I really?" Matt asked as his smile got wider, he had just gotten a great idea. "Then that's okay, because that means I don't have to act like myself right now!" 

"Huh!?" Lain said snapping out of the laughing world she was in and looked at him a little worried and confused. "What do you mean!?"

"This!" Matt said laughing. He flung out his arm and then wrapped it around Lain's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Lain! Would you like to go to the dance with me!?"

"What!?" Lain called out sounding extremely shocked. "No way! You're asking me to go to the dance…with…with you!?"

Matt looked at her a little token back and then sighed. He removed his arm from around her shoulders and then stood up shacking his head. "I knew you wouldn't have wanted to. I'm sorry to have asked."

"What are you talking about!?" Lain retorted standing up. She looked at him strangely and then smiled. "Yeah I will go with you. That is if you don't mind… 

"Yeah of course I want you to go with me! That would be cool, I guess," Matt said smiling.

"Hey…wait a minute… Kari said that you would ask me and that you would want to go with me…" Lain answered looking at Matt strangely.

"Hey TK said that you would want to go with me too…" Matt said looking at Lain strangely also. "Don't you think this was sort of…well…set-up?"

"Yeah. Your right! Something strange is going on here! And I bet TK and the girls were in on it too! The others also," Lain said narrowing her eyes and then frowned. "I can't believe them! They set us up!"

"Boy am I going to have a nice long chat with TK," Matt answered. "Might as well go to the school now and confront the little rats."

"Rats?" Lain asked laughing. "That's a funny way to put it! But then again the girls were just trying to make my first day of school nice…weren't they? I mean they were trying to help me out…"

"Maybe…but still they could have at least included me in on this," Matt replied frowning a little. "Well then come on. Let's go then."

"Right," Lain replied following him out of the park and towards the school.

"Here they come!" Sora cried out smiling at the gang. "Nice work all! And it looks as though they're going together! Their both smiling up a storm!"

The two walked up to the others and then stopped right in front of all of them.

Matt coughed a little and then began to speak. "Well just for all of your information we've figured out you're little scheme."

"We're not to happy about it that you were trying to put us together," Lain began and then paused for Matt to finish. The others looked at them a little confused and shocked.

"But we're not mad at you. In fact were both happy that you took into consideration that you wanted to make Lain feel like she fit in more," Matt finished with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks," Lain said smiling also. "And this will most likely be the last dance I go to if I have to wear a dress! And none of you are going to make me either!"

Kari laughed at her and then looked at her as though she were going to get down to business. "Then what do you expect to wear? Pants? You can't wear pants to a dance."

"Fine then, I'll wear a skirt or something. But I can't stand dresses cause they don't include a shirt, it's just one whole outfit," Lain replied shuddering a little. "Well can we get off of the subject? What are we doing here at the school?"

"Nothing really," Sora answered. "It's just a nice place to meet up. All part of the plan you know?" She winked at Lain who just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well then if were not doing anything," Lain said and then paused. She looked down at the watch she had on her hand. It read 5:00 p.m. "Wha!? It's already five! No way!"

"Really!?" Tai shouted out sounding a little scared. "I have to go! I promised my mom that I would have me and Kari home at five minutes to five! I'm late! Bye everyone! See you tomorrow at school!" Tai ran over and grabbed his sister by his arm, while trying to wave good-bye at the same time.

Everyone just looked at him weirdly and managed to spit out a good-bye.

"Well I guess I better go too," Izzy said looking around. "It's dinner time and I wouldn't want my mom to worry."

"Yeah same here," Davis said. "Dinner! I don't want to miss out on that!"

"Macaroni night," Cody said walking off. "Bye everyone! See you another time when we get together again! Had lots of fun today."

"There goes most of the group," Lain muttered looking at the remaining people. "Well everyone see you tomorrow. I got to go! I'm starving! And besides I've got to get my school stuff ready for tomorrow!" She laughed a little and then took off in the direction of the Ishida's house, followed closely by a sighing Matt.

"Bye Lain! Matt!" Sora called out leaving also with the others. "See you all tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" Lain called back as she got out of sight. "Tomorrow it is then!"

Yep I got this chapter done. Hope you like it people. Sure it is a little short, but so what. I didn't want to drag it on to long. Well you all know what to do. Review and keep reading please!!!


	5. First Day of School To Only be Kidnapped...

Disclamor: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. All I own in my own original character Lain Mikado. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!!

Digimon

V: The First Day of School… To Only be Kidnapped!

Saga: The Child of Darkness

Lain looked up groggily to a blonde headed boy pocking her in the side of her head with his finger.

"Wake up already Lain! I let you sleep in a few minutes extra because you threw your katana at me! What if you pocked my eye out!?"

"But I didn't did I?" Lain asked sitting up while she yawned. She then got out of her fold up bed and stretched. "Sorry about that. I forgot to mention that I don't exactly have the best manners when it comes to waking me up in the morning." She yawned again.

"It's alright… But will you hurry up already and get changed!? My dad says he can give us a lift to school! So be quick about it! Unless you enjoy walking!" Matt yelled out exiting the room in a hurry and then slammed the door behind him.

Lain yawned again and then looked around the room for her uniform. She saw a neatly folded pile of clothes lying at the end of her bed, and then walked over to them. She picked them up and then sighed. Today was going to be a very long day.

"Thank you Mr. Ishida!" Lain called out waving to him as he drove off in his car. He had just dropped her and Matt off at the school. She then turned around and faced the front of the school with Matt at her side looking around a little nervous.

"Well then… What do you think about my school so far?" Matt asked. 

"I don't know," Lain replied shrugging her shoulders. "I haven't been to any of my classes yet… So what class do we have first again? I forgot my schedule…" She laughed a little nervously and then stuck her hand behind her head.

"We've got history," Matt replied shaking his head at her. "Lain? How can you be so unprepared on the first day of school?"

"I don't know," Lain said laughing nervously again. "I guess it's just in my nature?"

Matt laughed at what she had just said and then began to walk towards the school. Lain was following closely at his side.

"Matt? By chance… what would I do if we got separated for some reason?" Lain asked laughing more, but didn't dare to think about what would happen if what she had just said came to be.

"Then you'll just have to look out for me or the other Digidestinds! That's all you can do. Considering some how you thought it would be nice to forget your schedule," Matt said narrowing his eyes at her but smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. It won't happen though. Just stick by my side and nothing bad will happen!"

"What ever," Lain said grabbing his arm and then held onto it, as if her life depended on what she was doing. "So when does the bell ring?"

She got her question answered just as Matt was about to tell her. The bell had rang and everyone seemed to be heading towards his or her classes.

"Hey! Don't cling onto me like that! I can't move!" Matt shouted out trying to shake her off of him. "Lain! Come on your not a little kid!"

"Aww… fine!" Lain shouted out letting go of him as a huge wave of students passed right through the two of them. She couldn't see Matt anywhere in sight.

"Lain!?" Matt shouted out looking around for her wildly. "LAIN!? Where are you!?" He was looking around wildly but caught no sight of her.

"This really sucks," Lain said sighing as most of the crowd cleared. Matt was nowhere in sight and she was now almost alone. She was sure that at any moment the bell would ring. If only she had brought her schedule with her. The only thing that she did remember from what Matt had mention to her was that she had History first.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked in a melancholy tone. "Are you lost of something?"

"What?" Lain asked looking up at the boy that stood in front of her. 

He had white hair that was at least as long as Joe's, it seemed to be spiked down instead of up or sideways. He had deep blue eyes and was wearing the green school uniform. On his back was a plain brown backpack.

The boy looked at her confused from her not answering his question. "Hello?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Lain shouted out bowing. "I was just thinking! You look oddly like someone I've met before, I just don't remember who!"

"Maybe we have met? Maybe not…" he replied shrugging his shoulders. "So? Are you lost?"

"Yes I am," Lain said smiling nervously. "I was standing here a few minutes with Matt-"

"Matt Ishida?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah! That's him! So I was standing here with him and then we got lost from each other! But he did tell me that I have History with him right now…" Lain said and then frowned. "Though I don't know which room it is in, or the teachers name…"

"Don't worry about it," he said shrugging the subject away. "I have my first class with him also. You can just some with me if you like?"

"Oh thank you! This is of much help! Oh wait! I never got your name!" Lain said looking at him shocked as they began to walk towards their History class.

"Naruto Urashema," Naruto said smiling at her. "And yours?"

"Lain X," Lain said smiling at him. "Nice to meet you."

"Same."

Lain glanced at him and then paused as they stood in front of the door to their History class. She opened it and then steeped inside, followed by Naruto. She looked around the room and then spotted Tai and Matt over in the corner of the room.

"Matt?" Lain called out laughing a little. She walked over to him and then saw him jump at the sight of her.

"Lain!? There you are! Where were you!? I couldn't find you… and then I thought you might be here… So this is where I came!" Matt said jumping up from the desk he was sitting on and then ran over to her side. "You okay!?"

"Dude," Lain said laughing. "You make it sound as though I've been missing or something? But I'm right here." She waved her hand in his face and smiled. "Naruto helped me find my class." She pointed over to the boy who was standing at her side. "Thanks to him I'm not going to be lost on my first day."

"Thanks," Matt said looking at Naruto a little unsure. "Have we met before?"

"No not that I know of," Naruto replied broadly. "Well it was nice meeting you then." He then turned his back on the two of them and walked to the very back of the room and took his own seat.

"Weird kid," Matt said walking back over to Tai with Lain at his side.

"Who was that guy?" Tai asked eyeing Naruto. "I've never see him before…"

"Naruto Urashema," Lain replied. "I guess he must be new or something? But he did say that he knew Matt…"

"I've never met the kid before in my life," Matt said looking at Lain confused.

"Oh…" Lain replied sighing. "So… What's the teacher like in this class again?" She took her seat as Matt and Tai looked at her with a groan.

"Oh come on Lain! I told you five times this morning!" Matt said looking at her, while shaking his head.

"Sorry," Lain replied laughing. "I just know this is going to be a long day."

Lain sat down besides Kari and then collapsed down on the table. 

"Lain? What's wrong?" Kari asked looking at her strangely. "What happened to you?"

"School! That's what happened!" Lain said sighing. "I can't believe that in ever single class that I've had so far… All the teachers did was talk and spend half the period trying to take role!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Yolei said sitting down next to her. She then patted her on the hand. "Don't worry about it… Just think about what's happening tonight!"

"Huh?" Lain said looking up at her confused. "What are you talking about now Yolei?"

"The dance that you and Matt are going to silly," Sora said sliding in over next to Tai as she began to eat her own food. "Don't tell you you've already forgotten about that?"

Matt and Lain looked at each other and then blushed.

"What if I changed my mind and now I don't want to go?" Lain asked looking away from Matt and then to the three other girls.

"Then you'll leave me heart broken and I will think that you hate me for the rest of my life," Matt said laughing. "Oh come on Lain. It can't be that bad? I mean so what if you're doing something that you don't like. Hey, I do stuff all the time that I don't like. Like that one time in the Digital World a few years ago-"

"No stories!" Lain said getting up from where she was sitting and then shook her head smiling. "Hey I'll be right back… I just want to walk outside for a while. It's too noisy in here. I can't think."

"Great then. I'll come with you. It'll give some more time to bond or something? Since I don't know that much about you," Davis said shooting up from his seat. He was already heart broken that his new crush was going with Matt. But then again it was more like she was going with the one family he wasn't to found of… The Ishida family. The one family that managed to get all the girls he liked away from him.

"No way Davis!" Matt shouted out, about ready to pounce on him. "There is no way I'm going to leave you alone with her!"

"Well… Thanks for the suggestion Davis…" Lain said but was trying to hold in all her will to laugh at him. "But I think I'd rather just walk around on my own for a while." She then waved good-bye to the digidestinds that were sitting at the table and set off out of the cafeteria.

As soon as Matt saw that she was out of sight he looked towards the others and sighed. "What do you really think she's going to do?"

"What?" Tai asked looking at his best friend confused. "I don't exactly get what your saying. She just looks as though she needs some fresh air or something…? Right?"

"There's something wrong that she's not telling us about," Matt said looking at Tai and then back to the door where Lain had just exited a few minutes ago. "Can't you tell? She was in sort of a hurry? Don't you think?"

"Now that you mention it, she was," TK said frowning at the subject. "I wonder why." 

"Do you think I should go after her?" Matt asked still not taking his eyes off of the door now.

"No. Just leave her alone. You might be wrong," Sora said. "I can already tell that Lain is not type of girl who likes to share her feelings with everyone. It's just best to leave her alone until she's ready to talk… If it is really bothering you that much… Talk to her when you get home or something. Just let her be for now."

"Alright," Matt said sighing and then lowered her eyes. "I just hope she's not going to get herself into something she can't handle."

"So this is how you open up a Digi-port," Lain said smiling at what she had just done. 

She was now sitting in the computer room at her school with a Digital Port opened up in front of her on the computer.

"Glade Matt showed me how to open them up. I would have been screwed if he had not," She smiled brighter and then rose her Digivice up to the screen. "Digi-Port o-" 

She cut herself short as the door to the room opened. She starred up in horror as Naruto walked in looking at her confused.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Lain threw down her Digivice into her pocket and then tried to close the port as fast as she could.

"Nothing," Lain replied smiling up at him innocently. "It should be more like me asking you what _you_ are doing in here."

"Nothing really," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. "Just walking around the school. By any chance… You weren't trying to go back to the Digital World were you?"

Lain stopped dead at what Naruto had just said to her and starred up at him with a gap. 

"Lain? Don't tell me you haven't figured out who I am yet?" Naruto asked laughing at her. "I mean maybe you haven't really met me in person before now. But you have talked to my shadow… Lain?"

"W-w-who are you!?" Lain shouted out jumping up. Her chair fell over from the rush was in. "Tell me now! How do you know about the Digital World!?"

"Don't tell me you don't still know who I am? Kitsunemon, the fox Digimon from the Dark Empire," Kitsunemon asked laughing. "Do you remember now!?" 

"No," Lain said backing away from him. "What do you want!? I've done nothing to you! Fukushumon's given me back my Digivice and my connection to him is no more! I am no longer in debt to the Dark Empire!"

"That is true," Kitsunemon said smiling. "But then again I'm only here under Fukushumon's orders. You're going to come back with me to the Digital World, that is if you ever want to see your partner again."

"Black WarGreymon?" Lain croaked out sounding horrified. "What have you done to him!?"

"Nothing yet," Kitsunemon said yawning. "But it you don't come back. I'm sure that Fukushumon will delete his data, making sure that his information can't be reconfigured."

"What use does he have of me now!?" Lain shouted out. "All I've been to him is a servant! He has no real use of me!"

"You will see in time," Kitsunemon replied. "But now… You must come with me."

Lain didn't reply to what he had said to her. She just looked down at the ground in silence as she tried to figure out what she should do now.

"Lain… I'm waiting. Open up a Digital-Port and transport us both back into the Digital World," Kitsunemon said frowning at her. "Are you paying any attention to me?"

"Yes," Lain replied as she steeped over to the computer. 

Matt frowned as the bell for lunch rang. 

"Where's Lain at?" Matt asked. "I don't think she's still walking around. Something bad has happened to her I know it… I shouldn't have let her walk off along like that!" He gripped his hands into fists and then began to walk out of the cafeteria with his friends. "We have to go and find her… Right now!"

"Calm down Matt," TK said looking at his brother worried. "I bet she just went to her next class that's all. I'm sure she's fine. I mean so what if she didn't come back."

"But she doesn't know what her next class is," Matt replied frowning. 

"I…" Kari began and then trailed off as her D-Terminal started to beep at her. "A message? Now?" Kari reached into her backpack and then pulled it out. She read over the message a few times with big eyes before she finally was able to speak to the rest of the group that was starring at her in wonder and confusion.

"Well?" Tai said looking at his sister for information. "What does it say?"

"Lain's been kidnapped by a Digimon named Kitsunemon," Kari spat out. "She's being forced to go back, the Dark Empire has her Digimon."

"What?!" Matt shouted out frowning. "I told you guys! I knew something bad happened to her! We have to go and get her back now!"

"But we can't! We're still in school!" Sora shouted out. "We can't just go and get here!"

"I don't care!" Matt shouted out. "She's my responsibility right now! I'm not going to just abandon here! If anyone else wants to go and save here… I'm going to the computer room…" Matt turned his back to the group and then started off at a run.

"Wait up Matt!" TK shouted out chasing after his brother. "I'm coming too!"

"TK!" Kari shouted out chasing after him.

"Might as well go too," Tai said sighing. "There's no way I'm going to let Kari put herself in any danger." He shrugged shoulders at Sora and then took off with the rest of the group who had just started off after Kari.

Sora stood there with Yolei at her side.

"Sora. We should go and get Lain back. This is more important than school. She could be in real danger," Yolei said as she began to walk forward.

"I know," Sora said. "I'm coming too."

End of this chapter now. Took me a while, sorry. Well keep reading and review!!!


	6. Denial and My Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. All I own is the plot and my own original character Lain Mikado.

Digimon

VI: Denial and My Rescue

Saga: The Child of Darkness

"You don't really think you can keep me here do you?" Lain asked allowed as she sunk back into the darkness of her cell she was thrown into after capture. "You don't think that my friends won't come and save me do you?"

"You actually think you're friends are coming to get you do you?" Kitsunemon said laughing at her. "Please, don't waste my time with your small chatter. If they were you're _friends_ as you call them… Wouldn't they already be here by now?"

"They're coming for me as we speak. I know it," Lain said smiling at him. "They are really…"

"Then why did your _friend_ Matt stop looking for you when you got lost? Why was it that I found you before he did? Why is it that when you walked into that classroom he was sitting in his desk, talking to Tai?" Kitsunemon replied laughing. "What do you think of your _friends _now? You can't call them that if they just forget you ever existed, now can you?"

"He… He was looking for me- I- He was looking for me!" Lain said angrily. "I know he was! Wasn't he…" She frowned as the thought came into her mind. Was she being betrayed again? Was she just being used by someone who would never really care for her, even though he's tried to get he to open up to him? Was she just some dumb teenage girl that followed him around? Just a bother to him and everyone else?

"In denial are we? Can't decide for ourselves?" Kitsunemon said as a wicked grin spread across his face. "I can answer the question for you. They're just using you of course; they don't really care about you. To them you are just another Digidestind that will help them crush the Dark Empire. You are of course… Of no importance to them. You are just that annoying girl that follows them around like a shadow that they can't get rid of."

"That's a lie!" Lain shouted out as she shot up from where she was sitting. "It's all a lie! Stop talking like that! You don't know! You just don't know what you're talking about!"

Kitsunemon smiled at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're just covering up for them. For every little bad thing that they will do to you in the future. You just can't take that they don't like you, can you?"

"But… But then do like me," Lain said as tears brimmed he eyes. "I know they do. They said it. If they didn't like me, then they wouldn't be so worried about me all the time. Matt wouldn't let me stay at his house, and they wouldn't act as though they are concerned about my well being."

"You just don't know do you? You are the Child of Darkness. You are alone, and will remain alone for the rest of your life. That's how it has always been for you, and that's how it will always stay. Get that through that thick skull of yours. You have no friends. If anything they are just using you."

"No… They're not using me. They have nothing to use me for!"

Kitsunemon shock his head and then sighed. "You just don't see what's really going on do you? You just don't get it. You don't understand…"

"What is there to understand? I have friends for once in my life that actually care about me."

"Think what you want. Nothing is going to change barer of Darkness. Everything will stay the same for you. Lonely and full of hate, sorrow, death, and darkness. You're not going to find a light out of the place you are trapped in. Nothing can save you now."

"I… I don't understand what you're talking about."

Kitsunemon just smiled at her and then disintegrated through the floor. Leaving Lain alone, once again…

"I just don't understand… What is he trying to tell me? Why is it that he wants me to believe that I have no friends… That I have nothing?"

She slowly sat down and leaned against the wall that was behind her. _What's going on? I just don't understand. Everything's getting bad again… I'm going to go back to being my old self…I… I don't like this feeling… Why do I feel so hated when I'm not…why is it that I do not believe myself? Everyone hates me. I know it. They never cared. They just don't care for me. Kitsunemon was right; they're just using me for some plot… Why though… Why betray my trust?_

Her hand came up to her face as she tried to wipe away the tears that were now rolling down it.

"Where is she dammit!?" Matt shouted out angrily. 

He had been in the Digital World with his friends, excluding Joe who was in collage, and Cody who was still in middle school. They had been in the Digital World for the last couple of hours, and still hadn't found any trace of where Lain had been.

"Matt, calm down," TK said stepping over to his brother's side. "I'm sure she's fine."

"How can you say that!?" Matt yelled out at his brother as his hands turned into fists at his side. "How can you say she is safe when we all know she's not!? It was my job to protect her and now she's gone!"

"Hey," Tai said frowning at his best friend. "That's not true Matt. Stop blaming things on yourself. It's as much as our fault as it is yours. It was our job to protect her too. If anyone should be blamed it should be all of us. Not just you."

"He's right," Sora said sighing. "Don't blame things on yourself Matt. All it's going to do is make you feel bad… We don't want another mishap like what happened when we first came to the Digital World." She winced as she saw Matt shot her a nasty glare.

"Don't go bringing that up again Sora! I don't want to here it!" Matt yelled out, now turning on Sora.

"I… I'm sorry Matt," Sora said wincing again. "I… I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Matt! Don't you dare start with Sora today!" Tai shouted out angrily as he started to approach him. "We all know you mad! But don't take it out on us! We didn't do anything!"

"Just shut-up!" Matt screamed out as he threw his hands in the air. "You're wasting my time! If you weren't here chatting away we might have found Lain already!"

Kari frowned at everything Matt was yelling at everyone. She took a brave steep towards him and then slapped him across the face, leaving everyone silent and stunned at her actions.

"I'm sorry Matt!" Kari cried out looking really worried. "You're just… You're just acting so selfish! You don't understand that Lain just isn't your priority! She's ours too! We're all her friends! She needs all of us right now! You have to understand that what happened to her wasn't you're fault! It's all our faults for not looking out for her when she was in need!"

"I… Kari?" Matt said as he touched the side of his face with his hand, it was still stinging. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I just can't think clearly… Lain, she's in trouble. I'm just… I'm just so worried."

"We all are," Yolei said giving Matt a reassuring smile. "Don't worry though. We'll get her back. I know it."

"I… Thanks you guys," Matt sad smiling at them. 

"Now that that's settled," Davis began and then paused. "Do you think we could continue our search for Lain?"

"Don't be stupid," TK said frowning at his rival. "Of course we're going to look for her!"

Davis just frowned at TK and followed the rest of the group that had just started to leave.

"I… I don't like it here," Lain said speaking up out of nowhere. She looked around the room, hoping that Kitsunemon was back. She was tired of being alone, even if he wasn't the most reassuring person she could talk to. "I-I don't want to be alone anymore… I don't like this feeling… Where is everyone? Wh-why am I alone?"

"Alone, who ever said you were alone?" an annoying voice spoke out. It seemed to echo through out the room.

Lain jumped in surprise at the sudden news of a new voice. 

"W-who are you?" Lain stuttered out frowning.

"Who am I you ask…" the voice continued to echo around the room, getting more and more annoying by the second. "Why I am the shape shifter, Arcmon.

"Arcmon," Lain said looking around the room nervously. "Why can't I see you? Why don't you show yourself if you are hiding?"

"I'm not hiding," Arcmon said laughing. A small black raven steeped into view. A cloud of smoke surrounded it and then it transformed into yet another human type Digimon.

The Digimon before her was wearing a long sleeve black trench coat, full of pockets and zippers. Under the trench coat was a knee length plan dark blue coat. It had a zipper that ran up the middle of it in the front. His pants where black and he had buckled boots on his feet. His eyes were a deep read and showed through his shoulder length black hair.

"I… Why are you here!?" Lain shouted out at him standing up. She wasn't scared of him, just more of the fact scared that he managed to get into the room without her noticing.

"You want to get out of here right? You hate being alone, you don't want to be alone anymore do you?" Arcmon asked her raising and eyebrow. "I'm here to help you, if that is what you wish."

"But you work for the Dark Empire, why would you want to help me? Wouldn't that mean you are going against your mast Fukushumon? Wouldn't you get into trouble?"

"Trouble?" He laughed. "Let's just say there is going to be no way that he would be able to find out that I have released you and your Digimon back to the company of your friends."

"And why would you do this for me?" Lain asked raising the tone in her voice from suspicion. I would have thought since you are working with the Dark Empire you would be against the Digidestinds."

"Who ever said I was working for the Dark Empire?" Arcmon asked. "Or are you just assuming?"

"Assuming I guess. What other reason would you have for being in a place such as this?" 

"In the future you should consider finding out all the information before deciding what your final answer is."

"Right… So how are you going to manage to get me and my Digimon out of this place anyhow?"

"Simple. All I have to do is call upon the portal of Darkness. It's not that hard. I'm sure you could do it yourself if you knew how."

"Portal of what?"

"It's call the Portal of Darkness. I can summon it to aid me. What I am going to use it for now is an escape route. You and you're Digimon will sink into a black portal that will be below you shortly and you will then come falling from the sky to your…_friends?_"

"That's it…? Not a lot if you ask me."

"Well barer of Darkness, are you ready?"

"Yes." 

Arcmon just smiled at Lain as he let his hand glide in front of him in a straight line. A dark circle appeared below Lain and she slowly started to sink into it.

"Have fun Darkness. Let's just hope you don't remain a piece of free data for ever."

"Data!?" Lain said looking up at him confused. "What are you-" She was cut off as her head finally slipped through the darkness below her.

Arcmon just starred at the spot Lain had disappeared and then turned back into his Raven form.

"Did he lie to me?" Lain asked as she looked around the grassy field she was standing in. "Where is Black WarGreymon? Why am I alone again? He lied to me, I knew things were to good to be true…"

"Lie to you about what?" a deep voice asked aloud as a huge shadow was cast over Lain. "What are you talking about Lain? And how did you get here?"

"Black WarGreymon!" Lain shouted out happily as she ran over to her Digimons leg to hug him. "I… Why did you leave me like that!? Why did you leave me back in the real world alone!?" She was almost about ready to cry, but some how was managing to hold it all back.

"It's… It's none of your concern at the moment," Black WarGreymon said kneeling down. "Tell me though, did you also get swallowed by a portal of Darkness?"

"Yes, a human type Digimon with the name of Arcmon said he'd help me get you and the rest of the Digidestinds back," Lain replied. "We're together again, so that means he didn't lie to me."

"He can control the Darkness then?" Black WarGreymon asked. "I'd prefer it if you stayed away from him. This isn't good news at all. Being able to control Darkness is very risky."

"Why is that?"

"If for some reason you aren't able to keep it under your control you'll be swallowed by it. To for ever remain in a world full of hate, suffering, and death."

"Oh… There isn't some connection with me and the Darkness is there? Since I am the Child of Darkness."

"I… I'm not sure."

"You're holding something from me… Why?"

"No I'm… not."

"You're lying to me Black WarGreymon. Why are you lying?"

"I…"

A sudden shouting of relived voices cut him off.

"What the…"

Lain looked at the hazy people in the distance that were running towards her and her Digimon.

"Isn't that your friends?" Black WarGreymon said looking at the approaching people weirdly.

"Who else would it be?" Lain asked crossing her arms over her chest with a big smile on her face. "Who else would be screaming out my name as much as them?"

"LAIN!?" Matt shouted out in disbelief, even though he was now only a few inches away from her.

"Hey Matt, everyone," Lain said still smiling. "What's up?"

"How can you be so calm!? And how did you get here!?" Tai shouted out looking at her confused. "I mean you were just kidnapped by Kitsunemon and you were in danger!? How the hell did you get away from him."

"Heh, that eh?" Lain asked as she laughed a little nervously. "Let's just say I'm having a nice good luck spree? I got out of that horrible castle, met another Digimon on our side or more like on my side? And I'm back with Black WarGreymon."

"Another Digimon!?" Sora shouted out looking at Lain confused. "What are you talking about? Another Digimon that was inside the Dark Empire. Wouldn't that mean that he is on the bad side?"

"Seems not," Lain replied shrugging her shoulders. "I mean after all he did help me and Black WarGreymon escape. So that would mean that he was a good guy right?"

"I guess," Matt said frowning. "But still… I don't like the idea of you being in his presence again… I mean why should be take the chance if he is with the Empire? Wouldn't that just be like handing you back to them with open arms?"

"You worry to much," Lain said laughing. "Now that I'm back. Lets say we all go home alright? I'm a little tired…" She yawned and then looked at everyone who was giving her a dumbstruck look. "What?"

"It's just that…" Ken began and then continued. "You have one of those types of personalities where you don't know what's going to happen next."

"Do I now?" Lain asked smiling at everyone.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lain said slouching in her chair with a frown on her face. "First you pick out all my classes for me… And then expect me to actually know how to do all of this crap that they assign us!? Matt! What school gives out homework on the first day!?"

"Mine does," Matt said grinning at Lain as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Get used to it, because you're going to have a lot of it."

"This is so not fair!" Lain said getting a poutey look on her face. "I get back from the Digital World from being kidnapped and a few hours latter I lean that I have a butt load of homework due the next day. Please tell me you were paying attention in French! Cause I sure as hell wasn't!"

"If you're going to learn a foreign language you should pay attention!" Matt said looking at her sternly and then cracked a smile. "But let me guess, you didn't want foreign language right?"

"Not true," Lain said raising her eyebrows at him. "I wanted to learn German but no one asked me." She then crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "So… Do you want to help me with my homework?"

"Oh please!" Matt shouted out laughing. "Don't tell me you caught nothing of what she said!"

"Heh, I didn't…"

"_Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu_[1]_?" Lain asked rolling her eyes._

"_Bonjour! Je m'appelle Yamato, et toi?[2]" Matt replied looking at Lain with a smile on his face. Torturing this girl was going to be his new hobby._

"_Je m'appelle Lain,[3]" Lain said. "Come on Matt! I'm tired of this! It's not like we have some huge test coming up or something! Can we stop now! I hate French!"_

"Tell me the numbers zero through ten and then your done," Matt said grinning at Lain as he saw the look of hatred flash across her face.

"No."

"Do it or I'll tell me dad what you actually use that katana for."

"Wha!? And how would you know?"

"Lain, don't play stupid with me. I know that you use it as a weapon, not as something you carry around because your grandfather gave it to you. And besides, I think Black WarGreymon's taken a liking to me. Been telling me a few nice things about you and everything."

"Black WarGreymon!" Lain shouted out jumping up from her chair. "Get out here now! I can't believe you were actually telling this freak about me! Come on! What happened to keeping things to us!? BLACK WARGREYMON!?"

"Leave him alone, he's probably off sleeping some where," Matt replied rolling his eyes. "Now are you going to say the numbers or am I going to have to blackmail you with something else?"

"Fine! If it makes you that happy!" Lain growled out in defeat. "_Zēro, un, deua, trios, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix[4]. You happy now boy!?"_

"Very," Matt said grinning back at her. "So how about now we go over your math? It seems your not doing so well in that area. 

"You really hate me don't you?" Lain asked looking at him with a sickening face.

"Nah, I think of it as friendly advice."

"Friendly my ass…."

[1]: Hello, what's your name?

[2]: Hello, my name is Matt, and you?

[3]: My name is Lain.

[4]: Zero, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten

Wow! It'd finally done! Sorry it took so long, High School is starting to become retched and horrible! Tell me what you think! See ya all then till next chapter!


	7. Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Lain Auska X.

The song entitle **Wind** does not belong to me, but in fact does credit to the ending theme song of Naruto.

Digimon

VII: Runaway

Saga: The Child of Darkness

_"Cultivate you hunger before you idealize. Motivate your anger to make them all realize. Climbing the mountain, never coming down. Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve, sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door. A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care. Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise. Don't cry 'cause you're so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears, 'cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise. Don't cry 'cause you're so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears, 'cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, 'dreams are dreams. I ain't gonna play the fool anymore.' You say, ''cause I still got my soul.'_

_Take your time baby, you blood needs slowing down. Breach you soul to reach yourself before you gloom. Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road, 'cause there's always a straight way to the paint you see._

_Don't try to live so wise. Don't cry 'cause you're so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears, 'cause you will hate yourself in the end._

Don't try to live so wise. Don't cry 'cause you're so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears, 'cause you will hate yourself in the end."

"Why do you… Always sing such sad songs?" Matt asked stepping out of his room and into the living room where Lain sat on the couch alone. "Don't you having anything else happy to sing about?"

"I'd prefer it if you would stop walking in on me like this," Lain replied sighing. "I don't really enjoy singing with company in the room. I would like it if I was left alone at the moment."

"You sing when you're sad… Don't you?" Matt said walking over to the window that stood in front of Lain. He gazed down at Highton View Terrace that stood below him, watching the cars zoom down the road. Though it was only eleven at night the streets were still busy "Why don't you just talk about your problems?"

"You don't… So what's the problem?" Lain asked leaning back further into the cough as she sighed. "I can already tell how you are Matt. You keep you're problems locked up inside of you, like myself."

He bit his lower lip but didn't reply to what Lain had said. How could she already tell this about him? How could she tell that he liked to keep his problems to himself? She'd only been living with him for a week, but acted as though she had known him for her whole life.

"What are you thinking about Matt? What happened to bothering me about how I feel?" Lain asked laughing a little. "I don't really like if when you're quite. Kind of makes me nervous you know? Because I can't really tell what you're thinking. And besides, you're not even facing me…"

"Let's just go back to bed," Matt answered. "It's late and the gang wants to meet up with us tomorrow around noon. We've got to discuss our next plan, about what were going to do with the problem that has appeared in the Digital World."

"Oh…" Lain said sounding a little sad. "You guys know that you don't really have to get mixed up in all of this… It's more like a problem that I should handle. Considering that the Dark Empire is just after me at the moment, not the rest of you guys…"

"It's our problem too," Matt replied frowning, but didn't dare to turn around to face her. "The Digital World is our priority too, we have to look out for all the Digimon that live there. We are… the Digidestinds…"

"Where are they!?" Tai yelled out frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest. Him and the rest of the Digidestinds had been waiting at the front of Odaiba High school for Matt and Lain to show up.

"I'm sure Matt spent most of their time in the bathroom fixing his hair," TK said shaking his head in disgust. 

"Well then he should wake up earlier!" Yolei said getting frustrated. "But I mean wouldn't Lain have showed up already!? She isn't exactly what you would call a girly girl. More like a tomboy."

"And what's wrong with that?" Sora asked frowning slightly at Yolei. 

"Nothing," Kari said speaking up for Yolei so a fight wouldn't break out. "Nothing at all. Yolei was just wondering why Lain was taking this long. Since she doesn't really spend that much time in the bathroom deciding what she should wear and what make-up she should put on."

"You're sure right about that," Lain said laughing as she approached the group with Matt at her side. "I don't think I'll ever wear make-up! Just not for me!"

"We all know," Yolei said shaking her head. "But I'm sure that's all going to change by the time prom comes around."

"Prom?" Lain said gulping. "Don't tell me you're going to force me to go to that! I was lucky and managed to miss the first dance that this school had, but don't think that I'm going to change my mind and all of a sudden want to go to any more of them!"

"But prom is something you have to go to!" Kari shouted out looking a little hurt. "It's you last year in High School Lain! You might as well enjoy it!"

"I'll think about it," Lain replied not wanting to hurt Kari's feelings by saying that she wasn't going to go at all. "But we didn't really come out here to just talk about dances now did we?"

"We sure as hell did not!" Tai shouted out. "What took you guys so long in the first place!?"

"Matt decided to spend forever on his hair again," Lain said shooting Matt an angry glance. "Though I don't understand why he didn't wake up earlier to do it all…"

"Hey! My alarm didn't go off like it was supposed to!" Matt shouted out in defense, though it wasn't really a good one. "And besides! I couldn't go out into public with bed head!"

"Yeah that's for sure," TK replied laughing. "He has a really bad case of it."

"TK! Shut-up!" Matt yelled out almost pouncing on his brother.

"So that's why you always get up before I do," Lain said laughing. "So do I but I don't care…"

"Do you even care about how you present yourself to the public?" Davis asked joining in on the conversation.

"No," Lain replied as everyone broke out laughing. "If I did then I wouldn't dress like this…" She looked down at the plain black shirt and blue cargo pants she was wearing. "But can't we just get to the real point on why we all gathered here to have this meeting?"

"Yeah Tai… Why did you ask us all to meet here?" Izzy said agreeing with Lain's words.

"Besides the boring day I'm having…" Tai began while everyone around him groaned at his reply. "We need to discus our next plans of actions. I mean now that this 'Dark Empire' is taking over the Digital World, we need to know how we are planning to defeat this new enemy. But more of a fact, what the Dark Empire really is." He turned over to Lain who was looking back at him questionably. "And I think Lain has all of the answers to our questions."

"So you just called me here so you guys could interrogate me right?" Lain said as she started to get angry. "So that you could just get information out of me!?"

"No…" Sora said looking at Lain worried. "That isn't the real reason why Tai asked as all to met out here. Right Tai?"

"Not intestinally," Tai replied. "It's just that I know you have all the answers. Though you're just not telling us about them… Lain?"

"I can't believe this!" Lain shouted out laughing. "Don't tell me that everything they said to me was true! Don't tell me that everything I thought was just a lie! Are you all really against me like they said? Are you all just using me for information!?"

"Using you? No…" Matt said looking at Lain questionably. "What are you talking about Lain? Who have you been talking to? Why would you think that we were against you in the first place?"

"You all… Just don't make any sense…" Lain said as she begun to back away from them. "I can't tell anymore if you are just lying to me, or if you actually care. I want to believe everything you guys are saying to me is true, but I just have that dought that it's all a lie."

"Lain… You're our friend… Why would we use you?" Kari asked looking extremely hurt. "How could you dought us? We are here for you Lain… We've told you this before. We are your friends, and we care about you…"

"I… I just don't know what to think anymore," Lain said backing further away from them. "I want to trust you guys, but I just can't. I've been betrayed to many times. He was right. I am the Child of Darkness, to forever remain alone. A solitary figure, not a shadow following you around…"

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked her. "You're not going to go back to being alone are you?"

"I don't know… I just don't know!" Lain screamed out as she threw her hands in the air. "I'm… I'm really sorry about his guys. I just can't handle things anymore!"

She turned her back on the group and begun to run away from them all. Leaving everyone shocked and scared at her actions. 

"Why… Is she running away from her problems again?" Matt asked stepping forward a little as he watched Lain's figure fade out of sight before him.

Lain begun to slow down when she figured she had put enough distance between her and the rest of the Digidestinds. She sighed and then leaned up against a wall that was beside her to catch her breath…

Why am I doing this again? Why is it that every new thing that happens to me… I run away from. Why is it that I always seem to just… Run away from my problems? Maybe it's not just them that's bothering me, maybe it's myself. Everything going to turn wrong again if I don't stop acting like this. I'm going to create a problem for everyone, not just myself. They must really hate me right now. After everything I have put them through… I just turn tail and run every time a problem like this is brought up… Everything's my fault… It's always been this way. I am always the one who creates every little problem that affects me in the future…

She ran her hand along the brick wall she was leaning on and sighed once again. She couldn't go back to them now, after they way she had treated them all… She would be surprised if they even wanted to still be friends with her… Let alone cared about her anymore.

After pushing herself up away from the wall she put her hands in her pocket and begun to walk away. The people all around her seemed to be talking so loudly and the cars driving by made so much noise.

She shook her head to try and clear out all the noise but it didn't seem to work. Sighing once again she turned the corner of the street and begun to walk in the direction of the city park, in hopes that it would be quieter there so she could actually think about what she was going to do next.

She arrived at the park a few minutes latter, happy to think that it was much quieter here than out on the streets with all the cars and people. She sat on the bench that was closet to her and spread herself on it in a sitting position. She closed her eyes and just took in all the quite that were surrounding her. At least here she could think instead of being bothered, though she felt the many eyes of many people passing her by.

The bench jerked and her eyes shot wide open. She turned her head in the direction to where the bench had jerked to see a humanoid Digimon, Arcmon.

"Ah…" Lain said, this was all she could manage to make out in surprise of his appearance.

"Hello Lain, and what are we doing out here all alone. Away from the company of your friends?" Arcmon asked looking at the birds that were flying above the two of them.

"I kind of walked out on them…" Lain replied sounding sad as she lowered her eyes to the ground and sat up straight. "It's really stupid if you think about it. They were just trying to ask me something about the Dark Empire and I took offense. I was just scared that they were just using me… Like everyone else seems to be doing…"

"Is that what you really think they are trying to do to you?" Arcmon asked leaning over so his arms were on his knees and his back was curved. "From what I see you're just scared to get to close to them. To show them your real feelings. As if you think something bad is going to happen to them."

"Something bad can happen to them though," Lain said lowering her voice. "I mean after all the Dark Empire is ruining my life. Can't you tell? They took Black WarGreymon away from me, put me in debt. They really are the ones who are out to make my life miserable. They've ruined everything for me… They were the ones who made me kill all those innocent Digimon. I'm surprised I've actually made it this far in life as it is…"

"Suicide isn't the answer you know," Arcmon said frowning. "All it's really going to do is dig yourself a deeper hole than you are already in."

"I know… That's why I'm still alive. And I know Black WarGreymon wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had let anything happen to me," Lain said frowning at the thought of herself commenting suicide. "And I'm sure it would only bring joy to the Dark Empire if I would have done so."

"You do know that they want you alive. That's why you have not been killed yet."

"Do they really? But why… I don't understand. Whose side are you on? How do you know all of this information!?"

"I've already told you. I'm not with the Dark Empire. I'm on no one's side. Just a by stander doing what he pleases…"

"But how do you know all of this? You'd have to be with the Dark Empire to have all this information!"

"I do as I please…" He stood up and then shoved his hands into his pockets as he turned his back on her. "You should get back to your friends now. I'm sure they are worried about you, and I know that you feel bad about leaving them like that…"

Lain just starred at Arcmon as he begun to walk away from her. Was this guy really an "innocent bystander" as he claimed to be? Or was he someone else, someone who was trying to put her into a deeper hole instead of helping her like he claimed to be doing?

"So… Where's Lain at?" Mr. Ishida asked as he son stepped in through the door. "I thought she was with you this morning when you went to go and meet up with your friends."

"She went to hang out with Sora for a while," Matt lied out to his father. "She said she wanted some extra help in her math class and that she'd be home in an hour or so…"

"Will she now?" Mr. Ishida asked raising an eyebrow at his son. "Have her tell me next time in advance when she is going to be doing something like this. Since I am the fatherly figure here, I need to take that into consideration."

"Okay, I'll tell her that," Matt said sighing as he headed towards his room. He opened his door and then stopped halfway from entering to the sound of his front door being shut. Had his dad left for work already or had Lain come back?

He turned around to see Lain facing him from inside of his living room.

"Nice to see you've finally come back. Did you solve your problem?" Matt asked her sounding a little cold as he stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Matt!" Lain shouted out frowning at him as she approached his door and then threw it open to see him sitting on his bed in the dark. Glaring up at her. She shut the door behind her as she entered and then sighed.

"Look Matt… I'm really sorry about what I did to your guys earlier," Lain said approaching him. "I know that walking out of you guys was not going to solve my problems. If anything it would just create more like it has already done now…"

"But still you walked out on us. With no consideration to how we would have felt." He rested his head on his hands, still glaring up at her. "You know Tai wasn't asking that much from you. He just wanted to know more about the Dark Empire. Since you of course seem to know of them much better then we do. Considering you used to work for them and everything."

"You know Matt… I have feelings too. You guys have to take into consideration that maybe I don't want to talk about that sort of stuff right now. That maybe I am trying to forget it since it was a bad part of my past. Maybe I just don't want to think about that stuff?"

"Well maybe we are trying to help you by getting rid of the Dark Empire. But it seems you won't tell us anything about them, so we can't help you one bit."

"Matt… I'd just rather keep these things to myself. It wouldn't have made much of a difference if I had told everyone in the first place much about the Dark Empire. I… I just don't want to talk about it that's all. I would just rather keep these things inside, where I know they can't hurt anyone…"

"You're just hurting yourself… Keeping all of your feelings locked up inside of you isn't going to help anything. You need to talk about them."

"How can you say that when you have the same problem Matt? You can't just expect me to open up to anyone just like that. Don't you realize that I've been hurt too much? So many people have betrayed me. I'm not just going to start talking just because you want me too."

"I have my reasons for not sharing anything. I choose not to consider that it's best they are left alone. I'm fine just leaving locked up."

"No your not. You're just going to turn cold and shun the world and everyone who cares about you out. It's going to happen Matt. I can already tell by the way you act. You've been hurt a lot too in the past and it's effected you greatly."

"Why do you act as though you know me so well? I don't understand! You've only been living with me for about a couple of weeks now and you act as though you have know me for your whole life!"

"You're just easy to read Matt. You're eyes tell me everything about you. They show all of the pain and suffering you have gone through."

"Then stop looking at them. I don't like it."

"I will when you stop covering up how you feel Matt. If you'd open up to me than I might open up to you too. I just have to have more trust in you. I already know that you guys seem to be here for me, but I still have that lack of feeling that you and everyone else actually care. I just have the feeling of guilt that everyone is just going to use me again and leave me dead for good."

"We've already told you Lain. We care about how you feel. Everyone looks out for you; we don't want anything bad to happen to you. I mean we even tried to come and rescue you when Kitsunemon kidnapped you. Isn't that enough proof that we care for you!?"

"I just don't know what to think anymore. My feelings are all mixed up inside of me. Everything is just changing to fast for me… I'm not really all that sure about what to think…"

"Well stop being so confused and figure out how you feel."

"Matt… You do realize that the Dark Empire wants me and everyone else dead right?"

She walked closer to him and then sat down at his side. She put her hands in her lap and then starred down at the ground. Might as well open up to him now. Maybe everything would be set right again, maybe he wouldn't be so mad at her?

"You're going to talk now?"

"I guess so. You do deserve some answers after the way I treated you and everyone else today."

"It's alright," Matt said pausing to sigh. "You were just confused and scared. It's not your fault."

"Maybe… I just don't know…" She laughed a little and got a strange look from Matt. "What?"

"It's just that we're getting all serious and you're over here laughing…"

"We'll this is just a little awkward. Talking about my feelings and all. I've never done it before. Not even to Black WarGreymon. It's just never come up. I'm just so used to keeping everything locked inside."

"I know the feeling…"

"But you know. The Dark Empire is just something you wouldn't really expect to be in the Digital World. I mean after all they are a band of humanoid type Digimon. I just don't understand why they are so obsessed with taking over the Digital World. They just want to destroy us, but for some reason they've had all these chances to destroy me… But they never did…"

"That's what I don't get either…"

"You know… I'm not even too sure about what the Dark Empire is up to anymore. I just thought they wanted world domination or something. But now that I look at it, it doesn't look like it at all. It looks as though they are trying to complete some problem. But it doesn't make any sense at all!"

Matt just furrowed his brow and went into deep thought. If the Dark Empire really wanted them all dead then why hadn't they already tried to kill Lain already? She has been working for them for quite a time now and they've had many chances to try and get rid of her. But yet here she is, still alive.

"Matt? What are you thinking about?"

"I want you to stay away from that Arcmon character you were talking about a few days ago. The one that helped you and Black WarGreymon escape from the Dark Empire. I'm betting he has something to do with what ever is going on here. We don't need to be taking risks right now either Lain. Just try not to go anywhere alone. I know this may seem annoying to you, but we all just want to best for you. And I'm sure if the Dark Empire ever had a chance to get a hold of you again they would make sure not to let you escape as easily as you did last time."

"Uh Matt…" 

"Yeah."

"Thanks for being so concerned about me. This makes me feel a lot better in the sense that you guys really are my friends. Now I really know that I an at least trust you in the fact that you care. Maybe everything's has changed for the better. Maybe you guys aren't just going to betray me like everyone else."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Matt smiled at her and then lied back down on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Just stop worrying about things okay, Lain? If you need anything just ask me. I'm here for you, now and forever."

"Thanks Matt. This means a lot to me…"

"Heh, don't worry about it…"

Lain just smiled at him and then lied down next to him, starring up at the ceiling with her arms crossed over his stomach.

Yep, end of this chapter. Tell me what you think!!

  
  



	8. Paranoia and Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. All I own in the plot and my own original character Lain Auska X.

Digimon

VIII: Paranoia and Practice

Saga: The Child of Darkness

Lain sat at her desk in her History class tapping her pen on the desk she was sitting at. She then glanced over at Matt who had his head propped up against his hand and seemed to be starring at the teacher broadly; pretending that everything he was saying was actually sinking through into his mind.

She turned her attention away from him and then out the window that was next to her. At least she had one of the nicest seats in the room. 

It was springtime and all the cherry blossom tree's seemed to be at their best. Everything seemed to be covered in the small pinkish white petals. A small wind seemed to be picking up, sending the petals flying out everywhere.

She sighed and then rested her head on her hand like Matt was doing. How she longed to be outside in the mess that the petals were creating, instead of being locked up inside of the classroom with one of the most boaringest teachers in the world.

"What?" Matt said to her in a low enough voice that no one would be able to hear the two of them talking.

"What? What?" Lain asked turning to face him.

"I don't know… You just look as though your sad or something. I was just wondering why…"

"Nah, not sad. Just wish I were out of this class and out there among the cherry blossom trees. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Hmm… beautiful? Doesn't really seem like a word you say very often…"

Lain just smiled at Matt but didn't answer. She then turned her attention back over to the window, leaving Matt to continue to stare at the teacher blankly. 

"That had to be the worst class ever!" Lain shouted out as she burst out of the classroom, followed by Matt. "I mean come on! You can only rant on about the Shogun for so long! I have nothing against our history… but come on! He just had to make it **that** boring! I was about ready to explode!"

"Calm down," Matt said laughing as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. "Sure it was boring, but at least you got to look out the window the whole time. My view was blocked by someone's big head…" He laughed as Lain shot him a sad look.

"Hey be nice!" TK shouted out at Matt as he appeared with Kari and Tai at his side. "Her heads not that big…"

"Oh you Ishida's are just pushing my button's today!" Lain said laughing at the two of them. "I'll get you back!"

"Go for it…" Tai said as he put his hands behind his head. "I'd like to see what you could do to Matt that would make that much of a change…" He laughed and then looked ahead of him spotting Sora and Yolei talking to each other. "See ya guys! Got to go!"

"Where too?" Kari asked raising an eyebrow at her brother as he started off in the direction of Sora.

"What? You didn't hear? You're brother's got a big date with Sora tonight," Davis said walking up to the five of them. 

"How'd you hear about that Davis!?" Tai shouted out angrily. "You're not supposed to tell people about these things!" He looked over at Matt nervously and then back over to Davis.

"That's sweet of you Tai…" Matt said with a little sarcasm in his voice. "But I'm over Sora. I don't care anymore. In fact I'm happy for the two of you. At least she's going out with someone I know. Sure you're an idiot, but there's much worse that she could be with…"

"Idiot?" Tai asked frowning at Matt. "Who you calling an idiot gel boy?"

Matt just laughed at Tai. "Just go already. Have a swell time all right!? Besides, I've got plans with Lain tonight…" He laughed again as Lain shot him a questionable look.

"Plans?" Lain asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Something you might want to clue me in on here?"

"You'll see latter on tonight. I'm sure you'll like it, since you're into music and all…" Matt said smiling at her. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey… You're taking her to your-" TK started but was cut off by Matt slamming his hand over his mouth.

"Keep quite bro! It's a surprise!" Matt screeched out as Lain shook her head at the two of them.

"It has to be good if you're making such a huge deal about it…" Lain said smiling at the two of them. "So what is it?"

"You'll see in a couple of hours," Matt said laughing at her. "A little impatient?"

Tai just laughed at the two of them and then waved a good-bye as he headed off in Sora's direction.

"What I don't understand is why Tai gets to go out with Sora but he always makes such a big deal when I bring TK up…" Kari said putting some thought into the situation that was at hand.

TK went bright red in the face and then started laughing nervously. "Why are you bringing me up around him? I want to live you know Kari!"

"What's this about TL!?" Davis cried out getting angry. 

"Let's just go," Lain said laughing as she grabbed on to Matt's arm and started to drag him away with TK following the two of them, giving out his good-bye to Kari.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Matt asked laughing as she tried to get the two of them to speed up.

"You got me all excided for once Ishida!" Lain said smiling happily at him. "I guess you could say I'm eager to know what you have planned for me!" She laughed and stopped a second latter at the blank look that was on Matt's face. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before since you started living with me a couple of months ago…" Matt said as his face broke out into a smile.

TK just looked at the two of them and shook his head. "Will you guys just stop flirting with each other and hurry up and make your way home? You know I've got things I need to do tonight too…"

"Like what?" Matt asked as he ignored the protests of Lain yelling that she was not 'flirting' with Matt.

"Heh, don't tell Tai… But I'm supposed to take Kari with me to the movies latter on tonight," TK said looking around nervously. "She said she had nothing to do, neither did I… So might as well take up the chance?"

"So you're finally asking her out on a date!" Lain cried out happily. "That good! You two would look so good together!"

"Uh… yeah," TK replied scratching the back of his head as he face turned red. He then coughed and looked around nervously. "S-so… You guys aren't going to mention this to Tai now are you? I don't really want to get beaten up for this…"

"Why would I do that?" Matt asked laughing as he swung his arms around his brothers shoulders and then Lain's. "Tonight's going to be too good of a night to ruin!"

Lain just shook her head at him and then sighed. "You're too full of yourself…" She laughed while Matt just rolled his eyes at her with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"MATT!?" Lain yelled out. She was leaning on the outside of his shut door, blocking her from entering. "Hello!? Are you done yet!? You take to long to fix your hair!"

"I'm not fixing my hair!" Matt yelled out through the door.

"Then what are you-" She was cut off by him jerking the door open and sending her stumbling a few feet forward, trying to catch her balance. "HEY! You could have made me land on my face!"

"Huh?" Matt said looking at Lain a little confused. "You're a little dressed up? What's the occasion?"

"What are you talking about?" Lain asked rolling her eyes. 

She was now wearing an almost fitting button up shirt, black, and a pair of black pants that didn't seem to cover up as much of her figure as her other pants seemed to do. She was of course still wearing in black boots, and her hair was still tied back with the red rubber band. But at least now… She sort of well looked, cute?

"Don't you give me that look," Lain said frowning at him, as she started to fidget around nervously. "I didn't do my laundry… Kari and Yolei forced me into buying something that wasn't all baggy like the rest of the stuff I got… Do you actually think I would want to be seen in public like this!?"

"Sure…" Matt said shaking his head. "I bet you like this…" He smiled at her and then begun to walk forward. Ignoring the angry rants that Lain was going on about.

"And since when do you have a guitar!? Or is it an electric… Bass maybe!?" Lain asked putting her hands on her hips as she begun to follow him to the door, towards their shoes.

"For a while now. While back I started getting in to electric. And yeah, this is part of your surprise…" Matt said rolling his eyes. "Come on… Hurry it up already. I don't have all night, got to meet up with a couple other people…"

"Other people?" Lain asked grabbing her trench coat in a hurry. She shoved it on and then followed Matt out the door. "You never mentioned other people…"

"You'll like them… Their all in the band…" He then winced as he realized that he had just told her, what he had in store for her.

"Band?" Lain asked laughing. "Since when are you in a band?!"

"Since a while… You just don't pay enough attention when I'm talking about it," Matt replied as he started his way down the hallway of the building he was in. "But yeah, I guess I ruined your surprise as it is…"

"Well I probably would have figured it out anyhow… Why else would you be carrying around a guitar?" Lain asked shaking her head at him. "So these other people… What are they like?"

"Well…"

"Err…" Lain begun as she fidgeted around nervously in the spot she was standing in. 

"Everyone… This is Lain," Matt begun speaking up for her. "And Lain, that's Spike, Kento, Kakashi, and Allen."

"So this is the chick that your dad's letting crash at your place for the rest of the year?" Van asked as he pushed his a couple of stands of black hair out of his face. "And where's she sleeping?"

"In his room," Lain said rolling her eyes. "Don't act as though it's a big deal. It's not like anything is happening. We're just friends…"

"Sure…" Kakashi said laughing as he put his bass down. "I bet you two have some sort of secret love life going on right under his nose…" He laughed again.

"And your about to lose an eye if you don't stop teasing me," Matt said as he begun to take his guitar out of it's case. "I mean it too Kakashi. I'm not kidding…"

"I know, I know…" Kakashi said shaking his head. "But can't you take a joke?"

"Not at the moment," Matt replied as he sighed. "I'm here to show Lain one of the best things in my life, excluding you fools." He laughed.

"Aww man Matt! That really hurts!" Spike yelled out as he moved around uncomfortably on his stool in the back of his drum set. "And I thought you actually liked us…"

"What!?" Matt shouted out laughing. "You take things way to seriously Spike! How can you think that!?"

Spike just grinned at him and then rocked forward in his seat. "So Lain… What do you think about our band?"

"Hell if I know… I haven't even heard you guys play yet," Lain replied with a laugh. "So what are you guys called anyway?"

"Heh, we're still deciding…" Kento said speaking up for the first time.

"Really…" Lain said closing her eyes and then shoke her head. "So let me hear you guys already…"

"What ever…" Matt said smiling as he put his guitar strap over his head and then onto his shoulder.

Lain crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the frame of the door behind her. "Nice, nice… But do you guys know any metal?"

"Wha?" Kakashi asked laughing. "You've got to be kidding…"

"Nope…" Lain replied laughing. "So I guess that means you don't do that? Oh well, you guys are pretty good anyway. No need for that…"

"Whatever you say…" Spike said shaking his head. "You're just difficult to please. Sorry Matt, hope you don't have your hopes on her."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked as his eyes started to twitch at the other electric guitarist. "I hope your not starting with those stupid thoughts about me and Lain being together again… Are you!?"

"Did I say I was?" Spike asked looking around the room at his companions, hoping for some sort of back up.

"Your on your own with this one," Kento said smiling at him. "You're the one who put yourself into this mess."

"What mess?" Spike asked as he started to laugh nervously. He then glanced down at his watch and grinned. "Hey isn't it past her bed time already?" He looked over in Lain's direction as she glared back at him.

"Yeah I think it is," Matt said grinning as he looked down at his own watch. It read 10:47. "Sorry to leave you guys like this. But I do need to get home, my dad'll throw a fit if I stay out any longer."

"Fine, fine," Allen replied. He then set his bass against his chair and walked over to Lain. He bent over close to her ear and then started to whisper into it. "Make sure you keep a good eye out. It's dark out and I bet Matt is feeling lonely. He hasn't had a girlfriend in a while you know…"

"Aww shut-up!" Lain yelled out pushing Allen away from her. "You're such a freak-no wait! Let me rephrase that… You're all a bunch of freaks! Matt!! Come on already! I want to go!"

"Huh?" Matt said looking at her confused. "All right then. See you guys latter. Next week on Thursday right?"

"Yeah," Kakashi replied. "Night all."

The two of them then exited the building, leaving the remaining band members in fits of laughter.

"And what too the two of you so long?" Mr. Ishida asked as Matt and Lain entered through the doorway, taking off their shoes. "I know it's the weekend but that still doesn't mean I'm going to let you two stay out all night…"

"Sorry Mr. Ishida," Lain said bowing. "We sort of got a little caught up in conversation."

"Malcolm, M-a-l-c-o-l-m," Mr. Ishida said correcting her. "You can call me Malcolm."

"Okay…" Lain said laughing a little. She then looked around the living room the three of them had just entered. "Where's TK? I thought he would have already been home by now…"

"I am!" TK shouted out as he crashed through the doorway, locking it behind him. He then threw off his shoes and charged into the living room, taking shelter behind the couch.

"What's up with you bro?" Matt asked looking at him questionably. "Someone stalking you?"

"Yeah!  That someone just happens to be Tai!" TK shouted out as he moved over to the window and looked out through the blinds nervously.

"And why is that?" Mr. Ishida asked laughing. "Don't tell me he caught you kissing Kari or something…"

"Aww no way dad!" TK said looking at his own father horrified. "Nothing like that… I just took her to the movies and Tai and Sora happened to be there. Tai spotted us halfway through the movie and chassed me out…"

"Figures," Matt said shaking his head. "Sorry bro."

"Heh, you don't think he'd come here to get me do you?" TK asked getting more nervous by the minute. "If I would have know that him and Sora were going to see the same movie, I wouldn't have gone!"

"Don't worry about it," Lain said laughing. "You've got me here to back you up. And I bet he'll have forgot about it by tomorrow!"

TK just smiled at her a little reassuring and then finally sat down on the cough, though he still was looking around a little paranoid.

"Poor guy…" Lain said walking into Matt's room. "You don't actually think Tai's going to skin him alive do you Matt?"

"He's dead," Matt replied laughing as he entered behind her. "Knowing Tai for as long as I have… He's dead by tomorrow morning. Tai's got this thing for protecting his sister a little too much. He just doesn't seem to realize that she's growing up."

"Figures… Poor girl," Lain said shaking her head. "If anyone was like that over me I'd think I would go mad."

"Heh what's that?" Matt asked laughing. "You know I could consider you my little sister, since you are still a year younger than me." He then smiled at her evilly.

"Shut your mouth," Lain said laughing at him. "I'm going to bed… So night then."

"Aww come on!" Matt said as Lain charged into the bathroom. "It's still early! Let's watch a movie or something? Or we could watch paranoid little TK??"

"Night Matt!" Lain called out through the bathroom doorway. "I had fun today, but I really need to get some sleep."

"Night then," Matt replied sighing as he exited his room, shutting his door behind him.

End of this chapter… Sorry it took so long to get posted. Read and review people!


	9. Hate

I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Lain Auska X and her flashbacks, which happen to be real experiences that happened to someone that I know. So no stealing them.

Digimon

IX: Hate

Saga: The Child of Darkness

"Happy Birthday Lain!" the group of girls and boys cried out as Lain blew out the candles on her cake.

She was turning twelve and this was her first real birthday she was having in Tokyo with her 'friends'.

_"Thanks you guys!" Lain cried out happily as she smiled at them all happily. "Hey! Let's sleep outside in the tent tonight! And we can stay up late telling ghost stories too!"_

_"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" a boy with pitch white hair and bright red eyes cried out happily. "But then again it is your Birthday! Don't let me ruin it for you!"_

_"Aw, Oniichan [1]! You're the greatest!" Lain cried out giving her older brother a hug. "You can hang out with us if you want too!" She smiled happily at them and then turned her attention over to her friends. "Lets go you guys!"_

_"Okay! Yeah!" the group called out following behind Lain as she exited the house with them._

3 Hours Latter…

"None of us like you Lain… We only came here to hang out with your brother. Why can't you realize that!?" a boy said glaring at her.

_"But… But…" Lain begun and then collapsed into tears._

_She had no friends. _

"NO!" Lain screamed out as tears brimmed her eyes. She fell out of her bed and then rested her forehead on the floor. Her left hand formed into a fist and then banged the floor slightly. Tears came faster and faster down her face. Why were these bad memories coming back to her now of all times!?

"Lain?" Matt asked a little groggily. "Are you alright? Did you fall out of your bed or something?"

"Y-yeah *sniff* I'm fine," Lain replied as she slowly got back into a sitting position on the floor. "I… I just fell that's all *sniff*."

"Lain… You're… You're not crying are you? Are you alright!?" Matt cried out a little worried as he jumped out of his own bed and then over to his side as fast as he could. He put one of his arms around his shoulder and then tried to look into her face but only got pushed away. "Lain? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… Don't worry about it. Just a bad dream that's all…" Lain remarked as she climbed back into her own bed and then pulled the sheets up around her. "Just go back to bed. It's not important…"

"Lain… Don't play the secret game anymore. I want you to talk to me when you have a problem," Matt said getting up from the floor also. He sat at the edge of her bed and then looked over at her worried. "That wasn't just a bad dream…"

"Matt! I said it was nothing! Just don't worry! Everything's fine! Just go back to bed!" Lain said frowning at him. "Don't worry!"

"But I have to!" Matt screamed out a little angry. "Lain! Stop it! Don't be secretive! I'm here to listen to you! Just stop with all these secrets!"

"You want to know!?" Lain screamed at him as more tears came into her eyes. "When I was seven years old all the people who I assumed were my friends just dropped me for dead to hang out with my brother! THEY WERE JUST USING ME!"

"Lain… Brother? When did you have a brother?" Matt asked her a little confused as more fear spread across his face. How come she never mentioned she had a brother?

"It's nothing… He's not alive anymore… He died a couple of years back with my parents…" Lain muttered under her breath and then looked at the window across from her. "Matt… I don't want to talk about it right now. Please… I just want to go back to sleep…"

"I'm not dropping it forever just to let you know," Matt said getting up from her bed. "We're just going to talk about it another day… Alright?"

"What ever…" Lain muttered to him as she rolled over on her side and then closed her eyes. "But don't count on it…"

Matt just starred blankly at the figured that was in the cot a few feet away from his bed. Why was she always being so secretive? What was so horrible about her past that she couldn't tell him? And most of all… Why hadn't she told any of them that her parents and brother were dead, and more likely that she even had a brother at all…

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Black Koromon screamed out as he jumped around Lain's head. "Do you know what today is!??? LAIN!?"

"What!? Where's the fire!?" Lain screamed out jumping. "Oh…"

"Well do you!?" Black Koromon screamed out frowning.

"October 18th… So what?" Lain asked yawning as she got up from her bed. She noticed Matt looking at the two of them with a confused look on his face. He looked extremely tired.

"It's your Birthday Lain!" Black Koromon screamed out happily.

Lain's eyes got huge and then she slapped her hand over Black Koromon's mouth and looked around nervously. "Don't say that here!" She hissed at him angrily. "There are other people in the room!"

"It's your Birthday?" Matt asked yawning. "Alright Lain! Turning the big 1-8 are we!?" He grinned at her and then stood up and slapped her on the back sharply. "Can't wait to tell the others!"

"NO!!!" Lain screamed out jumping at him. She then attached herself to his back and begun to pull his hair while he stumbled out the door and into the living room. "DON'T YOU DARE BLONDIE!" 

"LAIN!?" Matt screamed out, arms flailing as he tried not to lose his balance. "DON'T YOU PULL MY HA-AHHH!" He tripped over the coffee table and then landed on the couch. His brother TK had unfortunately been sitting on it and was caught under the two of them. Lain was plastered all over him while Matt had landed with his arm around Lain's chest and then his other arm on the side of the couch holding himself up from causing more weight upon the two of them.

"MATT! LAIN!?" TK cried out confused. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF!"

"HENTAI [2]!!!" Lain screamed out as she managed to flip herself out from out from under them. "YAMATO!!!"

"Hey!" Matt cried out looking at her shocked. "Don't use my Japanese name! I didn't do anything bad!"

"Yeah you did!" Lain yelled back at him as she slapped him arcos the face. Leaving TK starring at them confused. 

"I think you did…" TK muttered at his brother as he looked at the two of them. "But what are you two fighting about? I could here both of you in the other room… Loud you know. Wonder if dad heard…?"

"I bet the whole apartment complex head the two of you screaming," Mr. Ishida said steeping into the room as he straightened his tie. "What were you two fighting about that deserved so much noise to be made?" He then looked around the room a little suspiciously. "You didn't break anything… did you? No accidents because of a flailing katana?" He looked over at Lain who just laughed at him nervously.

"No sir. I told you I wouldn't use it as a weapon, and besides if either of these two knuckle heads touched it they'd be in a world of pain…" Lain replied laughing.

"Then why was there so much noise!?" Mr. Ishida barked at the two of them. He now turned his attention over to his oldest son and then flinched. "Dear god boy! Put some clothes on! How can you stand to walk around in just your underwear with a lady in the room!?"

"Uh…" Matt said going a little red in the face as he realized what he was wearing. He then bit his lip nervously. "You know… It's Lain's birthday today! Turning eighteen!" 

Lain shot Matt a nasty look and got into a position ready to pounce at him but was stopped by Mr. Ishida's words.

"Oh! Is it now! Good for you Lain!" Mr. Ishida said smiling happily at her. "If you're lucky I might pick you up something after work." He smiled at her happily and then punched her playfully in the shoulder and turned to leave. "See you all latter tonight around eight or so. TK? You staying until Sunday night right?"

"Yeah dad," TK said smiling at his dad. "Bye…"

"See ya," Lain muttered glaring at Lain.

"Bye dad," Matt said smiling at his father happily. Lain was going to kill him by the end of the day. Everyone was going to know it was her birthday today. Every single one of the Digidestinds…

"Oh Lain!" Sora cried out happily as she flung her arms around her friend. "Happy Birthday! So you're finally eighteen like the rest of us! Good for you! What do you want!?"

"Erm… Sora?" Lain asked frowning a little. "Don't worry about it. Let's just pretend it's not my Birthday alright?"

"No way am I going to miss a chance with a party!" Davis yelled out. "Lain! Come on! We are all dying to know what you want! If you're looking for a boyfriend I can hook you up with that easily…" He grinned at her happily but was shoved out of Lain's view by Tai who seemed to be jumping around extremely happy.

"Oh! I know what we can do! Let's take her to that coffee shop downtown that they just opened up!" Tai screamed out. "How about it Lain!?"

"Erm… Okay? But I don't have any money," Lain said looking around nervously. "But let me guess, you're not gunna let that excuse ruin all your happy plans for my birthday… right?"

"Right!" Tai shouted out.

"No worries Lain," Matt said sighing. "I'm buying for the both of us. Think of it as a birthday present from me."

"Cheep skate," Yolei hissed at him. "She doesn't want stupid coffee! She wants pretty clothes and fancy shoes! Maybe even some jewelry if you can get your hands on some!"

"Yolei? I think that's what you want," Lain said grinning happily at her. "Thanks you guys… But I don't really want anything for my birthday. I'm fine with everything that I have. Let's just hang out somewhere. I don't want anything… really."

"But we're still getting coffee!" Tai wined. "I don't care what you want at the moment! COFFEE!!!"

"Tai?" Kari asked looking at her brother a little scared. "Did dad let you have coffee this morning?"

"No," Tai said grabbing Lain's hand and then jerking her forward, towards the coffee shop.

"Yes he did!" Kari cried out. "Tai! You're not supposed to have coffee! It makes you act funny! You won't stop talking and you keep on bouncing all over the place! TAI!? Are you even listening to me!?"

"Here goes my day…" Lain muttered with a big smile on her face. She wasn't unhappy or anything at the fact of her friends trying to make her birthday a remember able one, it's just more of the fact that she'd rather it all be left alone. Just forget period that it was her birthday in the first place.

"Here you go Lain!" Tai screamed out shoving Lain's caramel frapochino in her hands. "Drink up! Today's going to be an exiting day! It is only once a year that you're birthday does come around you know!"

Lain looked down to what Tai shoved in her hands and then flinched. Why had he insisted she get something cold instead of hot? It was freezing outside today and this wasn't' exactly something she could really use with the cold weather and all.

She sipped a little bit of it through the straw and then jumped with surprise. To much caffeine.

"This is going to give me a headache…" Lain muttered sitting down across from Matt. She then rested her head on her hands and starred at Matt. "Thanks. You didn't have to you know. You could be like Yolei over here and protest over drinking coffee. It stunts your growth you know."

"Feh, like I could care. I'm tall enough. But I think someone else needs to grow," Matt said smiling mischievously at her. He then looked over in TK's direction and sighed. His brother was talking to Kari over both of their own coffees with Davis interrupting every chance he got. 

"Poor Kari… She's got two boys who are madly in love with her trying to get more attention than the other from her every second," Lain said sighing. "Got to be a nightmare. Glade my life's not like that."

"Who says it's not?" Matt asked laughing at her. "What? You don't think a few boys at our school are 'madly in love' with you too do you?"

"Ha! That'd be the day! I think it would be a miracle if even one boy managed to come out with it and say he liked me!" Lain cried out almost going into a fit of laughter.

"Do we have a low case of self-esteem on our hands here?" Matt asked looking at her. "Because if we do you're going to have a price to pay you know. No reason for thinking about the unimaginable. Lain, I'm sure you've got your own fan club if you looked around more closely."

"You're just trying to flatter me," Lain said starring at him blankly. "Thanks. But no thanks. I could do without having a boyfriend. Friends are a lot easier to deal with. And besides, who on earth would want to go out with me!?"

"Erm…" Matt said looking around the coffee shop a little frightened. She had kind of said it a little loudly. Every boy in the shop had turned around to face her.

"I WOULD!" Davis screamed out jumping at his first chance. If he couldn't have Kari then at least he could have her. Sure she wasn't as great as Kari, but at least she was some hot chick that he knew.

"Thanks but no thanks… Davis," Lain replied twitching a little at the sudden out burst from the boy. She then looked around the shop a little awkward. "Maybe we should go?"

"Fine with me," Matt said getting up hastily, while stopping himself from running full speed at the door. Boy had she embarrassed them all good.

"Did I embarrass you guys back there or something?" Lain asked putting her arms behind her back and then laughing to herself at the situation that was coming back into her mind. "Well?"

"Well…" TK began but stopped himself to think out what he was going to say without offending Kari.

"I'll take it from here," Matt said sighing. "We'll first of all Lain… You don't really need to go around shouting things like that? Unless you want attention or something. Second, you've got nothing to really back up what you said. Who wouldn't want to go out with you? You're not bad looking and you have a nice personality."

"Erm…" Lain said as her face begun to turn red. "S-s-so what are you saying? That'd you want to go out with me or something?"

"Matt!" Tai screamed out grinning as he elbowed his friend in the side playfully. "How could you!?? I would have never guessed!"

"Shut-up Tai!" Matt screamed out angrily. "So what if I am!? What are you going to do about it Lain?"

"Nothing. Just except maybe tell you too…" Lain begun and then stopped herself. 

"Too what?"

"Get a life! Why would you want to go out with ME of all people in the first place!?" She then begun to laugh as the rest of the gang shook their heads at her.

"Yeah! Why would she want to go out with you Ishida!?" Davis yelled out. "When she's got me!?"

"Get a life Daisuke Motomiya," Lain said shaking her head. "You two are just too… weird." She shook her head and then laughed once again. "Can I go home now? I'm not really into this _B-day extravaganza for Lain_ thing…"

 "I guess…" Yolei said with a slight frown on her face. "But you _have_ to come over to my house along with Matt latter on tonight. The gang and me are going to have a big surprise for you. Alright?"

"Fine…" Lain muttered yawning a bit. "I think I need a nap…"

"Tonight Lain?" Yolei hissed at her. "You are going to come no matter how _tired_ you are. Matt? You're going to make sure of that right?"

"Right Yolei," Matt said laughing a little out of fear. "I'll make sure of it… See you guys latter then."

"Later," everyone chanted at the two of them as they begun to part from the rest of the Digidestinds.

"You're mean you know that," Matt said frowning at Lain. "You really hurt my feelings back there."

He sat down next to the black haired girl who seemed to have her attention glued to the television.

"Hey. I'm not the idiot who thought it was a good idea to try and embarrass me with your silly thoughts," Lain replied. "Why would you want to go out with me in the first place!?"

"Stop it Lain. Who wouldn't want to go out with a nice girl like you?" Matt asked edging closer to her. Both of their bodies were touching now, though not in some sort of romantic out look.

Her hair… It smells so nice. Kind of like oranges… Wait a minute! Isn't that my shampoo!? Where'd she get it from!? I thought I hid it good after the last time she used it! Sneaky kid!

"Name some reasons," Lain said blankly, not taking her eyes off of the movie she was watching.

Why is Matt trying so hard? Why won't he just accept that I'm not good enough for anyone? After all… Who would want to go out with a freak like me? All I ever do is hurt people…

"You really want some?" Matt asked laughing. "Well for starters your nice…"

Not really… I'm only nice because I have to be. Otherwise everyone will hate me.

"You're smart."

No I'm not. I've got an IQ lower than a potato. And its IQ is three…

"You're got this really nice smile…" He edged his face a little closer to hers.

Just give up already. There isn't anything nice about me that other's would like. Just stop…

"You're always so damn polite to everyone. I think my dad likes you a lot more than he ever likes his own two sons…" He pulled his head away a little embarrassed and then laughed.

What is he trying to pull? I'm only polite because I don't want to get kicked out of this house. It's the last place I have to go. Every relatives I have is dead… They're all dead… Because of me…

"Lain… You're just so… You've got this nice vibe. Like I don't have to care about who I am when I'm around you. You're just so… Lain…" He smiled at her and before he even knew what he was doing his head was edging towards hers until their lips met.

What is he doing!? I… This the first time… Anyone's ever really kissed me before… It feels… Nice.

He pulled his head away a little embarrassed and then scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry… I- I didn't mean to do that…" Matt said, as he face got more and more red by the minute.

"For what?" Lain asked getting red too. "It's not like you really meant to or anything like that…" She laughed.

"Erm… Yeah," Matt said frowning. 

"I… Well… Maybe we should start over to Yolei's house!?" Lain suggested as she jumped up from where she was sitting a little hurriedly. "How about it?"

"Sure…" Matt said smiling at her a little and then blushed.

Boy was she etchy. But then again… Who could blame her? After all I did just kiss her and all… Funny kid. I don't understand why she has to be so secretive. It's not like she doesn't have her own rights to keep things to herself. But she really should share her feelings when she's down. And most of all I don't understand why she keeps a distance away from everyone, like why would she think that she's not good enough for anyone? She's… The, greatest…

Matt starred down at Lain as she slipped on his shoes again and then charged out the door. He sighed as he put his own on and then followed her.

"I'm starting to think I should just buy you a pair of shoes for you birthday," Matt remarked. "So you won't have to keep stealing mine. They are my favorite you know…"

"And they're comfy too!" Lain replied with a smile on her face. "What are you going to do about it blonde?"

"Do you really want to know?" Matt asked her raising an eyebrow with a guilty grin on his face.

"Maybe…" Lain said getting a little nervous. "All depends on what's in for me?"

"Nothing much!" Matt screamed out as he charged at her. He hooked her around the waist and then threw her up on his left shoulder and continued on down the street, leaving Lain screaming at him to put her down.

"Quite Lain! You're queen for the day! Be happy!" Matt called out laughing at her as he shifted her weight a little. "A very heavy queen."

"I'm not fat!" Lain screamed out as she pulled his hair. "And I don't want to be a queen! If anything I'd be an honorable samurai warrior!" 

"I think you need a hobby," Matt muttered under his breath. "Finally! We're here!" 

"Put me down then," Lain hissed at him getting a little angrier with him.

"No way! Don't!" Kari cried out happily as she whipped out her camera from around her neck. "This is priceless!" She took the picture of Matt with Lain over his left shoulder, leaving the two of them dazed at the bright flash.

"I'm going to so kill you when that film comes out!" Lain screamed out as she wretched around in Matt's grasp. "Put me down!"

"Yieks," Tai said looking at the one struggling teen and the blond headed one laughing his head off. "Poor Lain, let me give you a hand."

"Tai! No!" Matt shouted out as Tai grabbed Lain by her shoulders and safely planted her feet on the ground.

"Thank you Tai!" Lain said as she then shot a nasty look at Matt. "Best B-day present anyone's ever given me."

"Fine then," Matt retorted at her. "I guess I'm not gunna give you it now. And you were really going to love it too…"

"Stupid blond boy," Lain said frowning at him.

"What?" Matt asked as he put on a hurt expression on his face.

"Just joking!" Lain shouted out back at him. "I didn't mean it! You're a smart blonde!" She then went up to his side and punched him in the shoulder playfully. "So… About this queen Lain thing? What's happening with it?"

"Nothing much," Matt answered as a grin spread across his face. "We'll maybe a free ride home if you want?"

"NO thanks," Lain said laughing. "I could do without that. How about we just don't ever think about lifting me from the ground again?"

"Fine… For now," Matt answered frowning. 

"Can we go inside please?" Kari asked shivering a little. "It is a little cold outside."

"Just as soon as you give me that camera so I can snap it in half," Lain said turning her attention over to Kari. "Not funny taking a picture like that!"

"I thought it was cute," Kari said steeping back a little as she noticed the angry look on Lain's face.

"Like hell it was!" Lain shouted at charging at the defenseless teen.

Lain fell down over the couch as she sighed. "That… Was too much for me…"

"Was it really?" Matt asked falling down on the couch beside her. "At least they didn't try and get you to play twister with Tai, Davis, and Sora… That was a nightmare."

"What are you talking about? It was so cute!" Lain said grinning.

"Really?" Matt asked with sarcasm.

"No not at all. I thought Tai was going to kill you when you fell on Sora," Lain said. "You almost smashed the poor girl to top it off…"

"Did not," Matt retorted.

"Did too…"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"YEAH YOU DID!"

"HEY KIDS!?" Mr. Ishida yelled out scaring the two of them out of their minds. Matt ended up jumping up from the couch along with Lain and landed on the other side. He was on the coffee table while Lain was on the floor screaming for what ever was 'attacking' her to not kill her and take the stupid blonde one instead.

"Boy you two get scared easily," Mr. Ishida said laughing. 

"Lain!? Why the hell did you say that!?" Matt shouted out forgetting about his dad. "Would you really be willing to give me up if something was attacking you!? COME ON!"

"So what… You'd have deserved it," Lain said back to him.

Mr. Ishida just looked at the two teenagers with a confused look on his face. Why were they arguing so much today? They'd always gotten along time fine before.

"Stop arguing with me! You're not being a good friend Lain! It's amazing how we even became friends in the first place! You never were arguing with me like this before! Just stop it!" Matt shouted out angrily. This was the last straw. She'd been poking fun at him all day, and by now he was just plain sick and tired of it.

"Bad… friend?" Lain managed to croak out as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not your… friend?"

"Lain?" Matt asked looking at her confused. He didn't mean to have said that to her. He just spat out what was on his mind; he always was told that was the right thing to do. If he couldn't put it into words, than just say what he was thinking. He'd never wanted to hurt her feelings like this. Why was she about to cry? She'd never really had much thought before as to him and the rest of the crew being her real friends…

"I…" Lain begun and then fell to the floor.

She had fainted.

"You guys don't really mean that do you!?" Lain called out astound at what her 'friends' had just told her. "You don't really mean that you aren't my friends!? How could you!? We've always hung out before at school!"

"So what," the boy replied. "We've all decided that were sick of you. You're just so annoying! Did you know that!? Always complaining about things! GOD! We're just so tired of it!"

"You're… You're lying… It can't be true," Lain stuttered out as tears started to come down her face. "IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"But it is…" another girl piped in. "Just get it through your stupid mind already Lain. We… Don't like you anymore. Come on you guys… Let's go. I'm tired of being in this dump with her. Oh and Yuki," she turned to Lain's brother. "We've got nothing against you. You're a cool kid. If you ever want to hang out with us your always welcome."

"GET OUT!" Yuki screamed at the five kids in front of him. I don't ever want to see any of you again! And leave my sister alone! LEAVE NOW!"

"Fine, what ever," the girl said shrugging her shoulders as she turned her back to the two of them. She then walked out of their backyard along with the others.

Lain collapsed to her knees and starred at her brother in aw.

"You made them hate me didn't you?" Lain chocked out angrily. "You turned them against me! I know you did!"

"Lain? What are you talking about? Why would I do that? Come on; be reasonable, I hate them as much as you do. No one deserves to treat you like that," Yuki replied to her.

"Just leave me alone! I HATE YOU!" Lain screamed out as she ran inside of her house and then into her room, slamming the door behind her. She then locked it and threw herself on her bed angrily.

Why'd he do this too me? I thought he was my brother. I thought he cared for me… I can't believe him… I have nothing left to live for. Everything's a mess again, everything turning into shit. I hate living in this horrible world. I hate this, and I hate everyone. I hate everything…

Lain rose from her bed gradually and then walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She sighed as she starred at her tear stricken face in the mirror. She then looked at the side of the sink and noticed her brothers shaving razor sitting there. 

She picked it up and then removed the razor from its handle and held it above her wrist.

"Good-bye horrible world."

"LAIN!?" Yuki screamed out pounding on her door.

"LAIN!?"

"LAIN!?"

"LAIN!?"

"Wha?" Lain asked opening her eyes. She could see Matt above her along with Mr. Ishida.

"You alright kid?" Mr. Ishida asked. "Need to go to the hospital or something?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Lain answered sitting up as she rubbed her head in confusion. "Did I pass out or something?"

"Yeah, you did," Matt answered sounding serious. "What's wrong? You don't look so well, a little to pale for comfort…

"I'm fine… Just tired that's all… I think I'm going to go to bed now," Lain said getting up from her sitting position and then stumbled a little, running into the couch. "Ow…"

"Help her to her room," Mr. Ishida said. "I'm calling a doctor…"

"NO!" Lain screamed out at him angrily. "I DON'T NEED A DOCTOR! I'M JUST TIRED!"

"Lain?" Mr. Ishida asked frowning. "If you don't want a doctor then go to bed right now. I don't want to hear anything else from you for the rest of the night. And you're staying home tomorrow too."

"I…" Lain begun but was then cut off by Matt.

"Come on Lain, bed time," Matt said pushing her into his room and then shutting the door behind him.

"I'm not tired…" Lain replied. "I just need to think for a while… Can you just go for now?"

"What's on your mind?" Matt asked sitting on her bed as he starred around the room they were sharing. "And don't tell me nothing. I know there is. Something's been bothering you all day Lain, and you won't tell me what it is. I want to know. I care Lain… You snapped right after I said that horrible thing to you. How I questioned our friendship and everything. I didn't mean it; I wish I could take it all back… I'm so sorry Lain!"

"Don't worry about it," Lain said giving him a fait smile. "You didn't mean to say it and I know you didn't. I was just stupid… Just bad memories coming back up again…"

"Bad memories like what?" Matt asked looking up at her. "You can tell me you know. I promise I won't tell anyone else with out your consult."

"I've heard that one before," Lain said sitting next to him. "Just don't worry about it right now alright. I'll talk to you about it another time. Right now I just need some time to myself. I need to think things over before I decided to talk. I'm just not ready to share at the moment."

"But when are you going to be ready?" Matt asked. "Knowing you you'll never be ready, you don't like to talk about your feelings Lain. I know that, you'd rather focus on someone else. I'm just concerned about you…"

"I know, and I thank you for it," Lain replied smiling at him. "Just wait a little while longer. I promise I'll talk to you about it then… Just right now… I've got too much on my mind to talk. And I am sorry for it… But just a little longer. Then I promise I'll talk."

"I'm holding you to that you know," Matt answered getting up from her bed. "Now get changed and get some sleep before my dad comes in here and starts to question you. He's not as easy going as me you know…"

"How could I have guessed?" Lain asked laughing.

"Night then," Matt asked.

"Night," Lain answered as she watched Matt exit through the room she was in and then close it behind her. She was left in darkness, to herself. She curled up in a little ball on her bed and then begun to cry. Too much was coming back over her, to many bad memories were resurfacing. Everything was going to start going downhill now. Every bad thing was going to begin again…

WOW!! End of this for now! Next chapter will be posted in a week or two!! See you all then…

[1]: Oniichan- Big Brother

[2]: Hentai: Pervert


	10. Past and Present Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Lain Auska X.

Digimon

X: Past and Present Feelings

Saga: The Child of Darkness

"But Mr. Ishida! I have to go to school!" Lain shouted out for the fifth time that morning. She was now just about ready to beg him. "I can't miss a day of school! What if I get behind!? And I'm feeling a lot better! Please! Just let me go to school!"

"I've never heard a kid try and talk someone into letting them go to school. Most kids try and talk their way out of going…" Mr. Ishida said looking at her. "And call me Malcolm! Not this Mr. Ishida crap!"

"I want to go to school Malcolm!" Lain shouted out now getting a little angry. She hadn't woken up this early and got into her school uniform for nothing. "If I don't feel good I'll come straight home! And besides! Nothing bad can happen! Matt is in ever single one of my classes! You've got nothing to worry about!"

"You've… Always been a weird kid," Malcolm said raising an eyebrow at her. "Fine. You can go… but," he turned to his son. "If you notice anything bad going on with her I want you to walk her home." He turned back to Lain. "No arguing against him right?"

"Right," Lain said smiling at him. "Thank you Malcolm!" She hugged her around the middle and then ran out the front door.

"She is a weird kid," Malcolm said as a smile spread across her face. "Well see you son, around eight again. We've just got this new huge report on rampaging buffalo's in Western Europe or something… Didn't even know they had buffalo's there…"

Matt just looked at his dad confused and then muttered a good bye and stepped out the door and shut it.

"Finally! What took you so long!?" Lain shouted out making him jump at the sudden surprise of her leaping out at him from nowhere.

"God! Are _you_ trying to give me a heart attack!?" Matt shouted out grabbing his chest as his eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Lain muttered frowning at him a little hurt. "I didn't mean to. I was just happy to see you hurrying for once…"

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Matt said smiling at her as he noticed her hurt expression. "So how's about we leave now? Don't want to be late for school do we?"

"No not at all! Not after I spent the whole morning trying to convince your dad to let me go! That would be horrible if we ended up late!" Lain said laughing at what she had just said. 

Really she didn't care about going to school. She just didn't want everyone to worry about her, think that she wasn't feeling good and then end up stopping by, checking if she was feeling all right and everything. Boy, what a pain that would be.

"Well let's go then!" Lain said smiling at Matt.

"Oh Lain!" Sora cried out spotting her. "Come here! I have something for you!"

"Huh?" Lain asked looking at her confused. Why would she have something for her? She then almost smacked herself in the head. She had said last night that she was going to give her the present she had bought her the next day, since she hadn't really got a chance to go out and buy her something, let alone find her something that she would actually like.

"Here," Sora said smiling at Lain as she pulled something out from behind her back. "I found this book and I wasn't really sure if you would like it or not… But I just had a feeling in my gut that this would be something you would like!"

"Whoa!" Lain cried out happily. "Thanks Sora!" She took the book out of her hands and smiled. It was entitled _'Paranormal: The Wired.' _"But well before I read it and all… Do you happen to have any idea as to what it is about?" She smiled at her nervously.

"Yeah," Sora said smiling. "I actually picked it up for you because the characters name is also Lain. I've already read it and found that you two sort of have the same qualities, both mysterious and quite. But she's a little different. She's into the heavy belief that there is actually something out there, like ghosts, spirits… that stuff. Can't tell you much more or else I'd ruin the book for you… But yeah! I hope you enjoy it!"

"Thanks again Sora," Lain said smiling at her softly. "I'll start it today and tell you what I think when I finish it."

"We'll I'll guess I'll see you at lunch then," Sora said waving a good bye at Lain. "See you then."

"Bye," Lain said turning around and walked back over to where Matt was waiting for her.

"What'd she give you?" Matt asked.

"A book…"

"Are you going to read it?"

"Yeah of course. I like reading."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah… I've always liked reading. Because there I can actually slip away into the book, away from reality."

Matt just starred at her questionably. What was she trying to tell him? That she hated living in this world? That she would rather be in some parallel fantasy world?

Lain sighed as she rested her head on her hand, which was held up by her elbow that was rested on her desk.

_Blah, blah, blah… All this stupid teacher ever does is talk. When is he actually going to talk about something interesting? History isn't all about legends and occurrences as to what is going on now… Why can't he just talk about samurai for once!? I want some action! I want to hear about brutal bloody battles and civil wars!_

"Lain? Lain? _Lain!?_" Matt hissed at her as he starred at her a little worried. She was starting to zone out. "What are you doing!?"

"Thinking…" Lain muttered at him yawning. "Can't wait until this class gets over with…"

"Miss X if you would rather talk during my class would you please stand out in the hallway?" the teacher asked glaring at her above his book. "Now?"

"Yes sir," Lain muttered at him and walked out of the classroom. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she exited the door and then finally shut it with a huge sigh of relief. "That guy is a real pain…"

She sighed again and then leaned back against the wall behind her. Crossing her arms in front of her she closed her eyes and begun to calm her whole body down from what had just happened to her.

_Today… Today, was just so… annoying?_

_"Yuki! Yuki! Oh my god!" the sixteen year old version of Lain screamed out at her brother horrified. "I'm sorry Yuki! I didn't mean to! YUKI!? Wake up! Please wake up! You have to wake up! Please!"_

_"He's not going to wake up," a cold voice said, echoing through out the room the two of there were in._

_Yuki was on the ground. Presumably dead, covered in his own blood, and lying in it also. Lain as at his side, still screaming out his name, in a state of shock at what had just happened._

_"SHUT-UP!" Lain screamed out at the voice. "Yuki's fine! Aren't you Yuki! God dammit Yuki! Talk to me! Wake-up!"_

_"He's dead," the voice said. "You've killed your own dear brother. You wanted him dead; I don't really understand why you care about him so much now? After all, wasn't this your hearts greatest desire?"_

_"NO!" Lain screamed out at him. "That's not it at all…"_

_"Then what was it if this is not it now?"_

_"I…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I want to back into time and fix this. I want to change everything. I want to change every bad thing that happened to me…"_

_"Can't now can you? You're just another pathetic human wasting your time on the emotions of others… But then again Lain… You're not as pathetic as you seem to be, you've got a hidden power Lain. Something I need you for. I want you to open up the Portal of Darkness. To the depths of Purgatory. The desolate land between Haven and Hell, in the parallel universe of the plant Earth. Open it for me…"_

_"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Lain shouted out now getting up from where she was crouching. "WHO ARE YOU!?"_

_"I? I am Fukushumon. Ruler of the Digital World from her on end. You've awakened me Lain, with all your thoughts of hate."_

_"Go away… I don't want to talk to idiots like you anymore…"_

_"Fine… But my first mission is to destroy your life Lain… You've awakened me, and now I must destroy. I'm going to keep on destroying until you finally open up that gate for me…"_

_"You're stupid. You're not going to do shit… And this gate your talking about? I can't open it… I don't even think you know what you're talking about… Just… Just go away already. I'm tired of talking to you."_

_"This isn't going to change anything Lain. You've got something before you that you can never change. You've killed him. You've killed your own flesh and blood, you've killed your own brother."_

_"No… No I didn't…"_

_Tears fell down her face, hitting the ground, smearing into the blood. Disappearing, leaving no trace that she was actually crying for the loss of her brother at all._

_"No I didn't…"_

Lain smashed her hand which was now in a fist into the wall behind her, only leaving the trace of a heavy thud in the air which disappeared a second latter. 

"Why…" She said through gritted teeth. "Why is this all coming back to me now?!"

"So the little girl made of data is starting to remember her horrible past?" a voice said at her side.

"What!?" Lain said angrily turning to face the new voice. "Oh… It's just you Arkmon… What do you want?"

"Nothing much," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Just thought you needed some company that's all. You just looked so sad and everything. I didn't just want to leave you like this…"

"Wait…" Lain said looking at him sharply, realizing what he had just said before. "Data? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know?" Arkmon asked looking at her surprised. "Didn't you know that you're just data? Nothing more?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lain hissed at him. "Data!? I don't understand as to what you are trying to tell me!"

Arkmon just sighed and leaned back against the wall at her side. "Thought you would say something like that, which means you are completely in the dark as to what is going on with you, right?"

"What's going on with me?"

"You died Lain, and you're just not willing to accept it."

"What the!? What the-" She was cut off by the bell ringing to signal that class was over and lunch was now beginning.

"Chow for now data child. I'll be on contact another day," Arkmon said waving at her as he sunk through the floor in a pool of darkness.

"ARKMON!? Don't you dare leave me here! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Lain screamed out angrily.

"Lain?" Matt said approaching her. "What's got you so worked up about? Don't tell me you're pissed off because the teacher sent you outside? Sorry about that! I didn't mean to get you into trouble… Lain?"

"Huh?" Lain said losing her grip in her hands as she turned to face Matt. "Oh hi Matt." Had he not heard what she was screaming about before? "No it's alright. Of course you didn't mean to." She forced a smile on her face. "Lets go to lunch shall we?"

"Yeah…" Matt said holding out her backpack to her. "Here, I picked this up for you, so you wouldn't have to go all the way back in there to pick it up…"

"Thanks," Lain said pulling it onto her back as she headed off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"There's something wrong with her," TK said glancing across the table at Lain. "She's been like this all lunch! She's obviously got something on her mind that's bothering her."

"I know," Matt replied back at his brother. "But I can't do anything about it. You know she won't open up to me or let alone the rest of us. She's too stubborn to start now…"

"I know, but still one of us has to try," Kari said looking at Matt.

"And I'm the lucky candidate?" Matt asked looking at them and then sighed.

"Yep, course you are bud! You know her a lot better than the rest of us after all!" Tai said patting his friend on the back. "Besides! We don't want her to bite our heads off!"

"Thanks for the support," Matt said getting up from the table. He then walked over to Lain and put his hands on the table in front of her and put his face straight in front of her. "Talk now."

"Huh?" Lain said snapping out of what ever dream world she had been locked in. 

"We're leaving now," Matt, said grabbing her arm lightly and then pulled her up from where she was sitting. "We need to talk."

"Right now?" Lain asked glancing back at the rest of the Digidestinds. 

"Yes right now," Matt said putting his arm around her shoulders now so she wouldn't get away from him as they begun to walk out of the cafeteria and out on the quad.

They walked for a few minutes until Matt was sure that they wouldn't be over heard by anyone.

Standing under a now fall autumn tree he let her go and then opened his mouth to talk to her.

"You've obviously got something on your mind that's bothering you," Matt said looking her straight in the eye. "And everyone's noticed it Lain, so you can't back out of this one by saying there's nothing. Lain? What's going on? What's happened that I need to know about?"

"Nothing," Lain replied frowning at him. "There's nothing that is the matter with me. I'm fine! Totally fine!"

"No your not!" Matt said raising his voice at her; you could see anger in his face. "Dammit Lain! Stop it! Why won't you talk about how you feel! You're ready enough! It's been two months now that you've been living with me! We've gotten to know each other well enough by now! YOU know you can trust me! I haven't let you down!"

"I know," Lain muttered. "But there's nothing wrong with me… I'm just thinking that's all… Just because I'm thinking doesn't mean that there's something wrong with me…"

"LAIN!?" Matt shouted out almost losing his temper with her again. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL!? IS IT THAT HARD!? I CARE ABOUT YOU LAIN! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS PISSING YOU OFF! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND!"

Lain just gulped and starred at him horrified. He was going to lose his temper at her once again. Something bad was going to happen like last time. He was going to hurt her again without ever realizing he had done so. She had to stop this; she didn't want him to do something bad again. She didn't want him to lose his temper.

"I… Fine," Lain muttered at him as she now turned her attention to her feet. "Arkmon showed up again… And I've been remembering some memories. Memories that I don't want to remember, memories from a few years ago. I'm not the innocent kid that you all take me for. I'm a horrible person and I shouldn't be allowed you and everyone else's friendships. I've done nothing to deserve it…"

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked narrowing his eyes at her. "Don't you dare say that again Lain. There's nothing you haven't done to show that you deserve our friendship. You're a good friend Lain, no matter what you say. You've got nothing to back it up what you've just said. And what do you mean Arkmon showed up again? I though I told you I didn't want you to be around him anymore."

"I can't stop being around him!" Lain shouted out at Matt angrily. Why was he being such a jerk? "He just shows up and starts talking to me! I can't stop it! I can't do anything! He shows up when he wants to show up! Stop yelling at me!"

"I will when you start to talk to me Lain! I'm tired of you keeping everything to yourself, all your thoughts and feelings! Don't you think I want to know how you feel too!? Or do you think this is all just about you!?" Matt shouted out at her angrily. "Cause if that's what your think you're dead wrong! It's about me and everyone else too Lain! We all care about you and you're not going to push us out of your life that easily! Shit! Don't you realize it yet Lain!? We're you friends!"

"I…" Lain begun but trailed off. She stepped back a little but was grabbed around the arm sharply by Matt. She looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes. "I know you guys are… But the problem is I'm not sure I can allow you guys to call me a friend."

"And why is that?" Matt hissed at her angrily. 

She turned her head away from him and looked at the ground. Tears now rolling down her face, ignoring his question. Leaving the two of them in silence.

"I'm waiting Lain. I want your answer," Matt said glaring at her.

"I… I bring death and despair where ever I go and to whom ever I meet," Lain muttered at him. Her voice was so quite, it sounded as though she were going to lose it at any moment. "I've caused to much pain and suffering where ever I have gone. I'm tired of it Matt. I want it to stop. I'm not too sure I can actually live with you anymore. I don't want something bad to happen again. I'm not going to risk it… So much death because of me… I have to go… I… Matt, I can't stay in your household any longer. I'm not going to put you and your family in more danger. I have to end this all now…"

Matt let go of Lain's arm and then starred at her in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm gunna leave tonight Matt… I've made up my mind; I have to go back to the Digital World… I have to put a stop to this all right now," Lain said looking up at him, still crying. "I have to stop Fukushumon… He's going to make something bad happen to you and everyone else… Like all the other times…"

"Other times?" Matt asked her as he let go of her arm. He now had a look of pure concern on his face. "Lain? I don't want you to go… Just… Just tell me what I can do to help you…"

"Let me go… Just forget about me, you and the others. Just pretend you never met me," Lain said to him. She looked up at his face. "It would have just been better if we had never met at all. Then we wouldn't have to go through this… I wouldn't have made you and everyone else so sad, and so concerned about me… Matt? I'm… I'm so sorry for everything. Everything's my fault. I couldn't protect you and the others from myself… I regret everything… I regret ever getting involved in your lives… I'm, I'm so sorry for everything Matt… I honestly am."

"Stop it," Matt said as his hands turned to fists at his sides. His temper was rising again, all the concern was gone. She was just putting herself back in hole one; she was just putting everything back on her shoulders. Blaming herself for everything! Why couldn't she blame someone else for a chance?! Not everything was her fault! "Stop it now… Everything is not your fault. I don't want to hear any more of that crap come from your mouth again Lain. There is nothing wrong with you, you are not leaving, and you do not regret having us as friends or ever becoming friends with us in the first place… You hear me Lain!?"

"Matt…" Lain chocked out. She stepped back once again, she expected him to grab her again, but he didn't do anything. He just left his arms at his sides, shacking. "You don't understand… You guys don't really know anything about me at all… And there's not really any reason for this to continue on like this… I'm just hurting you guys."

"Lain. She's a nice girl, always so sweet to everyone, always with a smile on her face, though she's hurting so badly inside. She thinks she not good enough for anyone, so she shuns herself from everyone, to scared to get any emotional contact with them," Matt said. His hands still shacking, but he seemed to have a small smile spreading across his face. "She's always so god damn nice to everyone, it kind of makes you feel sorry for her, since she did grow up without a mother and a father. But it doesn't seem to bother her much. She always has a fucking smile on her face, she always seems to be so happy, though we all know how horribly hurt she is on the inside. That's the Lain we all know. That's the real Lain… I don't know who you are, but who ever you are, let her go. Turn her back to the real Lain. The Lain that we all know and love…"

"I… I am the real Lain, what are you talking about Matt?" Lain looked at him a little scared. What was he talking about? Of course she was the real Lain, and he knew it… What was he playing at?

"If you were then why the hell are you talking like this? Why are you doing this to everyone!? Why are you doing this to _me_!? God dammit Lain! Stop this! NOW! Stop acting like everything is your fault! I've told you this before! JUST STOP!"

"Stop?" She looked at him with huge eyes. "If I just stopped blaming myself for my own actions… Would that make you and everyone else happy?"

"I don't know about everyone else… But it would make me a lot happier. I don't like seeing you like this… Lain. I want you to go back to the self you were a few weeks ago. The self that was so happy and carefree. I don't want you to suffer anymore Lain, but it seems that you don't want to let me inside to help you. I want to make anything bad that has happened to you in the past go away. I want to fix everything for you Lain; I want you to be happy again. I… I don't like seeing you so unhappy. It hurts so much Lain, I care about you so much, but you don't really seem to take the time to notice it. It hurts, it hurts a lot."

"Matt…" Tears were now running down her face faster. He cared so much about her, and she seemed to have overlooked it. Everything he had been trying to do for her, all of his anger, it was all because he cared about her so much and just wanted to help her. She was hurting him so bad. She was doing this to him. "Matt… I'm so sorry. I, I didn't mean to make you feel this way… I'm just not good at this feeling. I don't know how to grasp it. The other day… When you kissed me, I just don't know how to take it. Matt, I've never had anyone actually do something like this to me. I just don't know how to take it…"

"Then can't you at least let me help you Lain?"

"I… I don't know. It may seem a little confusing to you, but I feel as though I should do this on my own…"

"But you do everything on your own Lain… I just want to be by your side to help you; I want to make all of your pain go away Lain… I hate seeing you like this… So, why can't you just let me help you now Lain?"

"Because I'm scared… I'm scared that I might hurt you…"

"Hurt me?"

"I've done it so much to so many people… Haven't you ever wondered why it was that I don't have any relatives here in Japan? Why it was that I had to stay with you? Why I was stuck in the Digital World and no one seemed to have cared to look for me, or even ask to where I had gone?"

"Yeah, I've wondered about all of those things… But I didn't feel it was right to ask you just yet. But more of the fact that I knew you wouldn't have told me, you would have just blew me off and said ask another day, when _you_ were ready to tell me…"

"My family… Everyone, they're all dead. I just as good as killed them off with my own bare hands. Fukushumon… He's not just hat ordinary Digimon that you all battled against. He's serious, he's willing to do what ever he can to just kill you guys, make my suffer… Make my whole word just one big living hell."

"I would have already guessed that, I mean after all he did seem like he wanted you… Dead or alive… Everyone could already tell that we were going to have to go through some trouble to keep you away from him. To keep you safe… But we still did it you know… For you of course. Lain, we're not just about to let you go to him, we're going to protect you no matter what, at any cost. That's what friends do…"

"But is it really worth all the effort?"

"Of course… If it weren't then we wouldn't have gone this far with you Lain. You're worth it, we all think that no matter what you say, or think. We're you friends, you've got to learn that…"

"Maybe… But I'd just rather have you guys be safe rather then myself. I mean after all you guys are the first people who have actually accepted me into your lives with no regret. You've all shown me kindness and it means a lot. I just don't want to lose any of you to anyone. My parents, brother, relatives… They all died because I refused to go with Fukushumon to the Digital World. Everything that happened to them was my fault. I didn't want to go with him, I was too scared. I watched every single one of them get slaughtered right before my eyes… It's not something I'm going to grow off of very quickly Matt… I'm never going to be able to forget those images… But if I can save you guys from something like this… Then I want to no matter what you say… I don't want to see any of you die…"

"But the thing is Lain… What you do not want to understand… Is the fact that we're not going to die? I'm really sorry to hear about how that all happened to your family members and everything, but we're not like them. We have partner's, our Digimon that will defend us when we need help, Lain. You've got nothing to worry about. We're the Digidestinds and we've fought against enough tough Digimon to realize what bad things could happen to us. So no worries okay… Please? You know, we just really want to help you… It's all we are really aiming for… We just want to help you Lain…"

"I… I know that… I know that Matt… But, I can't really accept your help… I'm not going to let you guys get hurt because of me… It just wouldn't be right or fair for you guys… You all have so much to live for. Family, friends, and I'm sure you're all going to make it far in your lives… It's just not going to be fair…"

"But it is… We know what were up against and what we have to do. It's our decision Lain. We want to help you, no matter what. Even if it costs us our lives. I'm… I'm willing to do anything for you Lain. As long as it will make you happy…"

Lain stopped dead in her thoughts of protest at what he had just said to her. She looked up at him a little shocked. Had he really said that he was willing to do anything for her, as long as it made her happy? Did he really care about her this much.

Tears rolled down the sides of her face, a small smile spread across it. She looked happy, happy at what Matt had just told her.

Everything bad that Matt had been thinking about the situation he was in was all gone as he saw the smile on her face. She was smiling, smiling at what he had just told her? About how much he cared about her? Was that all she really needed to hear to put her back into her old self? To put a smile on her face?

"Matt?" She could barely choke out this, her throat was tightened up, and she was almost scared to question what he had just said to her. "Do you… Are you… Can you really be willing to do anything for me, in order to gain my happiness?"

"Yeah, of course I am… Lain, I'd do anything for you…"

"I…" She stopped herself in mid sentence, her smile growing bigger every second. "Thank-you… Thank you so much Matt. You don't know how much this means to me." Her hands drew up to her face as she whipped away the tears that were flowing down it more freely. "I'll never forget this Matt… You really don't… Know how much this means to me… Hearing this… Right now… Thank-you. Thank-you so much."

Matt drew his arms around Lain's back and then pulled her closer to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder, she was still crying. Though they weren't sad tears, they were tears of joy. So he didn't question her to stop crying. He rested his own head on her shoulder and held her closer to him. 

"No problem kid… Anytime. Just promise me this one thing. Don't cry anymore. It makes me so sad."

"I… I promise… I'm not going to cry anymore, Matt…"

Whoa! End of this o chapter!!! Good I hope… Though I wish I could have tied everything in a little more smoothly, as to her past. So sorry about that folks. More chapters coming soon, and much more past reviled!!


	11. Propecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon let alone it's characters. All I own is my own original character Lain Auska X and most of the plot.

Digimon

XI: Prophecy

Saga: The Child of Darkness

Lain gazed across the couch slyly at Matt who was starring at the TV while clicking the remote to change the channels simultaneously.

"Nothing…" he paused to look at the channel and then changed it. "Nothing… Nothing…. Nothing! God how comes there's nothing on TV today!?"

"It's Saturday night, they expect all the kids to be out pillaging the town and neighboring towns… What else?" Lain asked laughing a little at what she had said. "And why was it again that you rejected going with Allen and the others tonight? So what if they hadn't invited me along with you guys? I mean shouldn't you go out and do things by yourself too? Without me tagging along?"

"Didn't want to," Matt answered her, but just a little too quickly. "Besides… What's wrong with hanging out with you?"

"Nothing," Lain replied sighing. She looked at the clock, which was on the microwave and then sighed. "It's only like seven…. Can we go out and do something? TV doesn't seem to be working! Lets go and get dinner or something! TK!? **TK**!? Where is you kid!? Get in here! We're going to dinner! I'm buying!"

Matt looked at her stupidly and then stood up. "Yeah right, if anyone ever found out that you bought dinner for the both of us, they wouldn't leave it along. I'm buying…"

"Hell no your not!" Lain replied looking at him funny. "You've done enough for me as it is."

"So what!? I can do something more!" Matt shouted at her a little angry at how she was protesting against him buying her, TK, and himself dinner.

TK walked into the room and starred at Lain and Matt confused. They were still arguing with each other as to who was going to buy dinner for the three of them. He sighed and then cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. It didn't work. He rolled his eyes and then drew in a deep breath.

"HEY!"

Lain's attention snapped over to TK as she had her hands on the collar of Matt's shirt.

Matt flipped his head over to his brother, his hands in Lain's hair, as if he had been pulling it or something.

"What?" Matt asked letting go of Lain finally, though she still had his collar.

Rolling his eyes again he continued. "No need, dad's already ordered pizza for us. He called a few minutes ago, and said he ordered for the three of us, since he figured there was nothing in the fridge even worth trying to salvage."

"What and he doesn't think I can cook?" Matt asked looking at his brother a little hurt. "I thought the three of you claimed that I was a good cook, or at least that's what I thought…"

"Well then I guess you thought wrong!" Lain said laughing at him.

He shot her a nasty look.

"Just joking, jezz… When are you gunna stop taking me so seriously?" Lain asked looking at him a little confused. "I'm not a mean person if you haven't figured that out yet…"

Matt just drew in a deep breath and then let it out a second latter. "Enough. I don't want to fight with you right now…"

Lain just cocked her head to the side and then sighed. "Sorry then. Didn't mean to try and start anything with you…" She turned back over to TK. "So now that we have managed to gain food… What are we going to do?"

"If you want I can call some of the gang and ask them to come over?" TK suggested.

"Don't ask Davis!" Lain shouted out nearly attacking TK. "I don't want to spend the rest of tonight with him trying to hit on me every second! Not a girls best dream at the moment!"

"Heh, could have guessed that… And besides, he'd probably eat everything in sight, knowing him…" TK said rolling his eyes. "How's about Kari and Tai?"

"Fine with me," Lain said yawning and then went back over to the couch and sat down. "Just so long as neither of them eats everything…"

"What are we eating anyway?" Tai asked stepping into the doorway and started hopping around until he got his shoes off. Kari followed him shortly afterwards.

"Don't you two ever thinking about knocking?" Matt asked looking over in Tai's direction a little ungratefully. "And how did you know we were going to call you to come over?"

"You were?" Tai asked looking at Matt a little amazed and then a smile broke out. "Aww your so sweet Matt! Come here and give me a hug!"

"Away Taichi Yagami!" Matt shouted out as he pointed his hand in the opposite direction of where he was standing, which happened to be over by Lain.

"So Lain wants a hug?" Tai asked looking a little confused. "And don't use my Japanese name please…" He then smiled over in Lain's direction.

"Hell no boy!" Lain shouted out cringing. "I don't want you giving me a hug! It's like a disease Tai! Hugs are contagious and I could break out into the hives and like die or something along the lines of that!"

"Just come here!" Tai shouted out chasing after her.

"Get away from me!" Lain screamed out looking horrified in his direction. She looked around nervously from side to side, deciding which way she should try and make a break for it. To her right lied Matt, he would be of no help for sure to her, most likely hold her down for Tai. But to her left laid the door. The exit, her sanctuary.

Looking back at Tai she made a quick dash for the door, with a huge smile on her face. She began to laugh happily at her thoughts of escape from them all, to only be sent hurdling to the ground. She screamed out and looked up at the figure that had smashed into her.

"TAKERU ISHIDA!" Lain screamed out angrily. "Get off of me now! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"But you were trying to run off on us," TK protested. But a huge smile came across his face, a kind of frightening one. "But you look so cute when you're scared for you life."

Lain froze at what he has just said, her face then went bright red. "Ta-Ta-Takeru!"

TK grinned at his brother happily as Kari laughed at what was happening. "To late Matt. I've claimed poor Lain from you."

"You shut-up!" Matt screamed out a little angrily, his face went a little red also. "J-just get off of her already! I'm sure she's not enjoying this!"

Lain blinked at him a little surprised at how much offense he was taking to this. Even she knew TK was joking around with her, just to get her embarrassed.

TK got off of her and then stood up straight. A satisfactory smile spread across his face. "Someone's a little jealous."

"Of what!" Matt shouted out. His hands turning into fists and his face went redder. "If you're talking about Lain…"

"Heh, never said I was," TK replied yawning. "So…" he turned his attention over to the now shocked looking Tai and the still giggling Kari. "What exactly do you guys want to do now that your over?"

"Well for one we're not going to bother Lain anymore," Lain muttered angrily. "Let's all take fun in watching TV… Okay!?"

"Nothing good on, I've mentioned this before," Matt said rolling his eyes at her. "Something else then?" He looked at Tai and then over to TK and Kari who suddenly were now standing next to each other. TK blushed a little and then coughed, trying to advert his attention away.

"Well… uh, I guess we could always like go for a walk or something?" Tai asked, trying to sound suggestful.

"It's eight o'clock at night Tai," Lain said starring at him a little stupidly. "I'm not getting kidnapped."

"By who exactly?" Matt asked rolling his eyes again at her. "Who's gunna want to kidnap a sword tot' in kid?"

Lain opened her mouth in protest but was stopped by a sudden knock on the door. Causing TK and Kari to jump in surprise.

"Pizza?" Tai asked blinking a little in surprise also. "Finally the food gets here!" A happy smile spread across his face.

Lain chewed on her pizza little angry, throwing nasty looks at Matt every now and then. He was trying to start something with her tonight, and she new it. Usually it was her, but now him!? What was the world really coming to!?

"Alright!" Matt cried out angrily. He stood up, controlling himself from exploding. "What's with all the nasty looks all of a sudden Lain!? What is it that I've done so horrible to effect you so much!?"

"You were only being mean to me earlier!" Lain shot back at him, now finished eating. She stood up also and then got right up in his face. "I'm the one who should be asking that question. It's much different when I'm being a jerk towards you… But you being one towards me? Now that's just weird."

"Is it now?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow at her. "I think I have the right to be a jerk. Don't you?" He turned to Tai and the others who were watching the two of them in a sort of trance.

"How about none of us are mean to anyone?" Kari suggested, looking around hopefully. "Please?"

"Agreed," Lain said stepping away from Matt. She sat back down in her chair and sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

"Don't know," Tai said sighing as he fell back into his chair more, looking extremely bored. "To bad Sora wasn't here… Might have been more fun…"

"Why? So the two of you can make out all night?" Matt asked laughing at his friend. "If my dad walked in on the two of you doing that you'd never be aloud back in this house while she was here ever again."

"Shut your mouth," Tai said frowning at his friend. "What about you and Lain? Your dad says nothing about it."

"What about Lain? There's nothing going on between the two of us…" Matt said looking at him confused. "What would give you that idea?"

"No idea…" Tai said trailing off. He looked over to TK slyly and then over to Lain who was starring at him totally blank.

"What ever you're thinking, drop it now," Lain begun leaning forward her hands gripping on to the front of her chair. "Because I don't like it. And when I don't like something, no one else is going to like it either."

Kari looked at her a little curious and confused while TK sighed and wrapped his arms around the back of his chair.

"How do you know we won't like it?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow at her. "You don't speak for the rest of us you know…"

"Trust me on this one. You are not going to like it," Lain replied not taking her eyes off of Tai. She then stood up from where she was sitting and tucked her chair in.

"Where are you going all of a sudden?" TK asked her.

"For a walk…"

"What about the kidnappers?" Matt asked laughing.

"Screw the kidnappers. I need to take a walk. That absurd look on Tai's face is starting to get to me," Lain replied frowning in Tai's direction as she begun to put on her shoes.

Matt sighed and then got up with her. "I'm coming too. Can't let you walk out there alone…"

"Don't forget me," Tai started standing up. "I can't leave the two of you alone together. No telling what Matt might do to poor Lain here." TK laughed in the background. Tai stopped and then turned around facing Kari and TK. "If I catch you doing anything to my sister here… You're dead Takeru Ishida."

TK gulped and then put a nervous smile on his face. "Wouldn't dream of it…"

Lain slammed the door behind her. Fuming a little. Stupid boys, always insisting on coming with her, no matter where she went. When was she going to get some time to herself!? After all she was only just taking a walk… Nothing more.

"Wait up Lain…" Matt said running to her side followed by a now aggravated Tai.

Lain stopped walking and turned around to face him, sighing. "Hurry it up then…"

Matt looked at her a little confused as he reached her side, Tai on her other. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Lain shot back at him, a little hysterical. "I'm fine! Just perfectly fine!" She looked at her feet as her hands turned to fists at her side and continued on walking.

Tai looked over in Matt's direction, his expression asking Matt if he could ask her more about what was happening.

Matt shook his head and continued on walking with the two of them in silence.

Lain starred at her feet blankly and sniffed a little. She felt like crying, but she held herself back from doing. Breaking down in front of these two was now exactly her idea of a fun filled night. Sniffing again she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes huge, looking around frightened of something. Something that seemed to be invisible.

It took a second for Matt to realize Lain had stopped, but when he did he turned around to face her. Tai at his side.

She was looking at the two, completely and utterly horrified. As if she had just seen millions and millions of people get slaughtered right before her eyes. As though something so horrible had happened, it could not be explained.

Lain gasped out and started to back up a little. Her hands shooting to her face, covering her nose and mouth.

"Lain!?" Matt called out frightened. "Lain!? What is it!? What's wrong!?"

"Can't you smell it!?" Lain screamed out coughing a little. "Blood! It smells like fucking BLOOD!" She collapsed to her knees and begun to cough more.

Tai looked at her a little concerned for her safety, as though he thought she had gone mad. As though she had snapped from all the pressure she seemed to be under.

Matt rushed over to her side and put his hand on her back, his other trying to get her face into his view.

"Lain!? I don't smell anything! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Matt shouted out her.

"Make it go away!" Lain screamed out him. She was now crying. She had started crying. She'd promised not to cry ever again, but yet here she was. Crying. "Just make it go away Matt! I can't take this! I can't take this smell any longer! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

She jerked herself out of Matt's grasp and got onto her feet. No more than a second before she had gotten to her feet was she smacked in the side of the face by Tai who was looking at her a little angry and scared at the same time.

Lain started breathing more heavily and pulled her hands away from her face. She had stopped crying and was looking around where she was standing a little scared. As though she had no clue as to what was happening to her.

"I'm sorry," Tai muttered to her. "I couldn't think of another way to calm you down."

Lain just starred around blankly and then opened her mouth to speak. Her voice was not her own though, it sounded to far of, to hallow to be her. Dead like. It spoke out though, even if it was not in it's own body. "Courage will become silent. Light will fade away. Hope will start to falter. Sincerity will cry. Love will become confused. Knowledge will suffer. Reliability will take a stand. Kindness will return to the Darkness. Destiny will make a wrong decision. Creed will take its rightful place. Harmony will lose herself. Friendship will die. Darkness will come to power."

Lain let out a huge gasp, as though she were being reborn. Her eyes fell dark and she collapsed to the ground. Leaving Tai and Matt looking at her shocked.

This was just too weird. Everything had started to go up hill again for the digi-crew… But now this? This was just too weird.

            "What do you thinks wrong with her?" Tai asked looking scared. "What did she mean by all the crests?"

            "It was prophecy…" Matt breathed out shaking. "It was a horrible prophecy…"

End, end. Tried my best here. Hope you liked!


	12. It All Begins Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Lain Auska X and some of the plot.

Digimon

XII: It All Begins Now

Saga: The Child of Darkness

Matt stopped in front of the door to his house breathing heavily. He had Lain cradled in his arms. She was still passed out form the earlier events that had just taken place.

They had only been walking! Why had something this odd just burst out of nowhere, and especially when Lain was starting to be a little more normal and not so distant from everyone. She had recited a strange prophecy to him and Tai.

_Courage will become silent. Light will fade away. Hope will start to falter. Sincerity will cry. Love will become confused. Knowledge will suffer. Reliability will take a stand. Kindness will return to the Darkness. Destiny will make a wrong decision. Creed will take its rightful place. Harmony will lose herself. Friendship will die. Darkness will come to power._

_What is that all supposed to mean!? _

He spun his head around looking for Tai to finally get over in his direction, towards the door. Tai's puffy brown hair came into view from the direction of the steeps. He was breathing more heavily than he was when he made it over to the door.

"Finally…" Matt muttered a little frustrated.

Tai threw the door open and Matt rushed inside. He watched Matt rush over to the couch and then lie Lain down. Sighing he followed him inside. Something strange had happened to her, and he wanted to know what the hell was going on now.

"Is she alright?" Tai asked walking over to the couch. He stopped at Matt's side and starred down at the sleeping Lain. "I mean to the fact is she showing any signs of waking up?"

"No," Matt said curtly to him. "She's still passed out…"

"What do you make of to what just happened?"

"I don't know…"

Tai just looked at Matt as he faced turned to an extremely worried look. He put his hand on his friends shoulder and then patted it a few times before moving away. "I'm going to go and find TK and Kari and fill them in to what happened…"

Matt nodded his head and then turned his full attention back over to Lain.

"Wake up… Please Lain. I want to make sure you're all right…"

"Kari?" Tai asked pushing open the door to Matt's room. He walked in, the lights were out and only Matt's computer was on. Giving out an eerie glow as a solid figure stood in front of it. "Kari?"

The figure spun around and faced Tai. Tears running down his face. It was TK.

"TAI!" TK screamed out in a panicked voice. "It's Kari! She's gone! We were just in here and all of a sudden the computer flips on and Kari's just gone! I don't know what happened! We have to go and get her back! She's in the Digital World! She's alone Tai! We have to save her!"

"WHAT!?" Tai screamed out scared. He was now shaking. His little sister had just been taken away by some strange force, from what he had finally now just put into actual thoughts. His little sister was gone. "What do you mean!?" You could hear utter fear in his voice.

"It's Kari! She's gone! We have to save her!" TK screamed out even more panicked than Tai was. "SHE'S GONE TAI! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

Tai starred at TK with huge eyes and then took a step backwards. He didn't want to believe this. He didn't want to believe that his only little sister was gone. How could this have happened!? It then snapped. This was the second strange accordance that had happened that night. The first dealing with Lain and now it was Kari. This was some how all Lain's fault. His little sister was missing because of Lain. He was sure of it now; it had to be in connection with Lain now…

"It was Lain. She must have done it," Tai hissed out angrily as his hands turned into fists. He turned around and faced the door; he walked out of the room. Leaving TK to his own self-pity as to what had just happened to Kari.

Matt turned his attention up to his friend as he walked in the room. A horrible look was on his face. A look of terror and anger.

"Tai? What's wrong?" Matt asked getting up to his feet from his crouching possession. "What happened? Are you alright?" He looked around. "Where are TK and Kari at?"

"She took Kari away," Tai hissed out looking at Lain with pure disgust. "Kari's because of Lain. SHE TOOK HER AWAY!" He lunged forward and then grabbed Lain around the shoulders and shook her. "GIVE MY SISTER BACK!"

"TAI STOP IT NOW!" Matt screamed out shoving his friend off of Lain. "What the hell are you talking about?! Lain couldn't have done it! She's been with us and sleeping right here the whole time! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Shut-up Matt! I don't want to hear anything from you! You're just protecting you're stupid girlfriend! She's taken Kari away from me! Make her wake up now! Make her tell me where my sister is! NOW!!"

"The Dark Ocean…" the words rang in the air. Causing Tai and Matt to stop fighting.

Lain sat up on the couch. Her eyes full of tears she looked at Matt and then to Tai full of concern.

Tai looked at her with utter terror as his face begun to twitch. "What was that?"

"She's gone to the Dark Ocean…" Lain repeated.

Quite footsteps entered the room along with a sudden deep breathing. It was TK.

"NO…. She can't have gone back there… How do you, how do you know this for sure Lain!?" TK screamed out getting more panicked at what she had just said. "How do we know that you're telling the truth?! How do you know it's the truth?!"

"I thought her and Ken destroyed it…" Tai hissed out. "I thought they said it would no longer bother them anymore! That they wouldn't go after Kari again! How can you be saying this!?"

She sunk back further into the couch in an upright position with her knee's drawn up to her face. Arms wrapped around her legs she answered. "Can't you fell that horrible presence? Like something evil is looming around this place? After all have you ever been to the Dark Ocean before? Have you any clue as to what it feels like?"

"I don't feel anything, I don't feel anything at all!" Tai shouted out glaring at her. "I don't want to believe she's back there!"

"Then don't. It's as simple as that. Believe what you want, but I know she's there… And that's not going to change anything at all…"

"Where the hell is my sister!?" Tai screamed out lunging himself at Lain. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and flung her upwards. She was now hanging in the air, level with his eyes. "And she called you her friend? But yet you don't seem to be giving a shit as to what happens to her. I'll ask you one more time. Where is my sister?"

Her eyes narrowed and a wicked smile spread across her face. "What is this? You claim to care for you sister… But yet you are not willing to believe me? Taichi Yagami the holder of Courage? Bullshit, where is your Courage now? You don't have any now. Why is it that you are not courageous enough to believe that I am telling the truth that your sister is in the realm of the Dark Ocean? Get it through your thick skull. Your sister is no longer on Earth."

"SHUT-UP!" Tai screamed out throwing Lain back down on the couch angrily. "Just shut-up!" He collapsed to his knee's holding his hands over his face, sobbing into them. "How can you be so selfless Lain!?"

"Selfless? I'm just telling you what's happened," Lain replied standing up as she straightened her shirt out. "It's your own damn fault if you don't believe me…"

"Lain?" Matt said finally speaking up. "What's wrong with you? You don't sound like yourself…"

"What do you mean?" she asked moving her hair behind her ear with her left hand, today it was not held back in it's usual red rubber band. "I am myself, I am Lain."

Matt frowned at what she was saying and then took a step back, now at his brother's side. "You're just like the first Lain I met. You sound so cold, not like yourself. Not like you do now. You're not the Lain I know."

"How is that so?" Lain asked laughing at what he had just said to her. "After all? How could I not be this Lain you are telling me I am not? I look like her don't I?"

"You may look like her, but your personality… It's just; I can't put words for it. It's just not you Lain!" Matt yelled out looking frustrated.

"Like she's someone else?" a voice asked.

Everyone in the room jumped beside Lain, who looked as cool and calm as ever.

"Who are you!?" Matt screamed out before anyone could ask the question first.

"Who do you think?" Lain snapped back at him a little angry at his sudden rudeness. "Arkmon."

"Get out," Matt spat out angrily. His eyes were already full of anger as he swung his pointed hand in the direction of the door. "Leave now. I don't want you in here."

"What are you being so rude to my friends?" Lain asked cocking her head to the side as she starred at him confused. "I mean your friend just a minute ago tried to hurt me severely… But you didn't say or do anything about it… You're preaching to me that I'm not myself, when you in fact do not appear to be your own self. Yamato Ishida."

"Lain… You've never used our full names before," TK said, his voice ringing through the air causing everyone to turn to face him. "You've always just used our nicknames and such. It's just weird, cause you were like this the first time we met you. You didn't refer to us as your friends, just people, and just some people's names that you knew. But now that you've progressed this far, you've become our friends and we care about you, just as you did before. Matt's right, you're not acting like yourself. If anything you're going back to how we first met you… But I want to know why Lain? Why now when you and everyone else needs us most?

"So what if I'm going back to my old self?" Lain spat out at him a little angry as she put one of her hands on her hips. "Does it really matter? What if I like myself better like this?"

"What was wrong with the old Lain?" TK asked now starring down at his hands dully. "What was wrong with her that you didn't like so much that you changed? We liked her, we accepted her for who she was."

"That Lain was weak," she replied brushing her hand in the air, as to push the subject away. "She was weak and depended on the help of others more than her own. She was pathetic."

"Well I liked that pathetic girl you're talking about," TK answered moving his hands to his side and then looked up at her, showing all of the pain in his face. "Right now she's the one that we need most. We don't need you, we never wanted you. Just bring the old Lain back to us. She the one we want! She's the one we need!"

"That's a nice little speech you've been giving," Arkmon said rolling his eyes at him. "But right now we don't really care for what you need. At this moment I need Lain, so we'll be leaving now if you don't mind…"

"But I do mind," Matt said looking at Arkmon blankly. "I do mind if you take Lain away from us."

"Shut-up, this makes no difference between you're goals. We both want the destruction of the Dark Empire, I have more need of her than you ever will," Arkmon said glaring at her. "Come Lain, we will be leaving now."

"Yeah, whatever," Lain replied turning her back to the others behind her. "See you all then." Waving her hand weakly at them from behind she followed Arkmon into what seemed to be a black hole opening up in the wall in front of them.

Matt bit his lip angrily and then shot forward, grabbing Lain's hand before she could move any further towards the hole. "Lain, stop this right now. I want you to stop this right this instant!"

"Let go of me," Lain said calmly to him. "I want to go, now."

"I'm not going to allow it!" Matt screamed out flipping her around so she was facing him. His grip on her arm was getting a little tighter as he spoke out to her. "I'm not going to let you go again Lain! I'm not going to let you leave me!"

"I said let me go!" she shouted out angrily as she tried to wretch herself from his grip. "I want to go!" She gave one final pull away from him and frowned angrily as she did not succeed once again to get away from him.

"I'm not going to let you go again," Matt whispered to her as he pulled her forward into a tight embrace. Resting his head on her shoulder he whispered into her ear only words the two of them could hear. "Lain… I'm not going to let you go again. I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore. I care for you too much to let anything bad happen to you. I'm in love with you Lain, well… at least the old Lain… So please if she can hear me now, let her out. Let her come back to me…"

He felt the Lain in his arms squirm and then finally stop, resting her head on his shoulder calmly. His shoulder was slowly getting soaked in her tears as they ran down her face.

A smile now on his face he let go of her and then starred at her straight in the eyes. "Hey, I thought you promised not to cry anymore…"

"I can't help it," Lain answered sniffing a little. "I'm sorry Matt… I don't know exactly what happened, but I apologize for it with all of my heart. I'm sorry for fighting with you today… I don't know what's been going on with me lately… But I can take it! It's all to much!"

"That's why I'm here for you," Matt answered smiling at her. He looked over her shoulder and saw the darkness gone, Arkmon along with it.

He grabbed her hand and then slowly dragged her over to the couch and sat her down. "Lain… Kari's gone. You said she's disappeared to the Dark Ocean."

Tai made no notion to interject with what was happening, while TK leaned back against the couch and then slowly sank down into a sitting position.

"Lain… Help me get my sister back," Tai said speaking to her, his eyes narrowed at the ground bellow him. "I want her back Lain, and I won't forgive you if she gets hurt."

"I know," Lain answered giving him a soft smile. "I want Kari back too, it's not just you who misses her. She was all of our friends, she meant a lot to us too… But right now… We need to gather all of the Digidestinds together. We need them all here, right now…"

"I'll go and call them all," Tai said walking over in the direction of the phone. "She is my sister after all…"

An hour latter all of the Digidestinds were assembled in Matt's living room, each of them starring at Lain intensely. Everyone was silent; it was as if they were all afraid to talk.

"Lain's said a very interesting prophecy not to long ago," Matt said finally breaking the silence. "One that seems to be coming true. As you know, Kari's disappeared. She's gone back to the realm which the Dark Ocean resides."

"What!?" Ken screamed out, all they could hear was fear in his voice. "She can't have! We both locked it up! It wasn't to bother her of me any longer!"

"But yet she has gone there," Lain answered. "Weather you are willing to believe it or not… Kari's gone there. And you'll be going next…"

Ken jumped up at the sudden word of _next_. "What the hell are you saying!? That I'm going back there! No! I can't! I'm not going their Lain! Stop talking this nonsense and tell us were Kari is! Stop lying to us! I'm not going to allow it any longer!"

"Courage will become silent. Light will fade away. Hope will start to falter. Sincerity will cry. Love will become confused. Knowledge will suffer. Reliability will take a stand. Kindness will return to the Darkness. Destiny will make a wrong decision. Creed will take its rightful place. Harmony will lose herself. Friendship will die. Darkness will come to power…" Lain recited for them. They all seemed to be starring at her in a gape, as she mentioned all of their crests.  Even the new one's she mentioned struck the new Digidestinds, as if they knew which crest was their own, though having not received or been told that it was theirs.

"Light has already faded away, she's left us to the Dark Ocean. TK's losing all Hope that we will ever find her again. Courage is gone, leaving Tai alone, silent," Lain finished up starring at everyone around her. "This ominous feeling of Darkness has not left. This feeling of the Dark Ocean still resides. You can feel it Ken… Can't you? That's why you look so fearful. Because you don't want to return, because you're scared of this Darkness that hasn't been sealed up yet."

Ken starred at Lain horrified. As if what she had just said to him was his death sentence. His face was pale and he looked as though he had lost all hope to live, to move forward.

"Leave him alone!" Joe screamed out at her angrily. "You don't know anything! Whatever the hell you're thinking then spit it out right now! We're wasting time just sitting her listening to you! What we need to do is go and find Kari! Right now!"

"Reliability is already taking a stand," Lain said as a smile spread across her face. "The only way to reach Kari now… Is if Ken is willing to help."

"W-what do you mean?" Ken stammered out looking at her. "What do I have to do?"

"Open your heart to the Darkness," Lain replied. "Only then will the Dark Ocean call for you, that is the only way we can get her back."

"I… I don't want to do this alone! I'm not doing this alone!" Ken screamed out with fear and anger written all over his face.

"But you're not going to do this alone…" Lain answered. "If you've forgotten already… I am the Child of Darkness. I control it; I'll be by your side when you enter the realm of the Dark Ocean, and then when you leave it with Kari and I. You're not going to be alone Ken. I'm not going to betray you…"

Ken looked into Lain's eyes, scared, he was always going to be scared until this Ocean was finally sealed up. Until it was no longer going to threaten him.

"I-I'll do it…" Ken answered standing up. "Just tell me how."

Lain smiled at him kindly and got up from the couch. "Unfortunately the rest of you can't come with us… You've got nothing to do with the Darkness, no ties with it…"

"I'm trusting you with this one Lain," Tai told her meekly. "If you don't get my sister back…"

"Stop saying that," Lain told him a little angry as she started walking in the direction of Matt's room, towards his computer. "Or else it isn't going to come true."

Ken followed behind her and then stopped as he saw her hold up her own Digivice in front of the computer. A portal opened, it was completely black, a never ending pitch black…

"I don't know if I can go through with this," Ken answered; he was begging to lose all hope in himself. I would never be able to save Kari. He was just too weak.

"Of course you can," Lain replied. "Because you've got me at your side. Just hold up your Digivice. That's all you have to do. Then the hard parts over… Everything will be easy from there. I promise."

Reaching inside of his pocket he grabbed his Digivice and held it up to the computer gravely. His fate had been sealed. He was returning to the Dark Ocean weather he liked it or not.

They both stood on the dark empty shore, an endless black ocean before them. The only thing seeming to give off any form of light was the lighthouse in front of them. Though the light was not white, it was instead a blood red. As if telling them of the deaths that were before them.

End of Chapter Eleven. Now the end will be approaching.


	13. Awaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. All I won is my own original character Lain Auska X and some of the plot.

Digimon

XIII: Awaken

Saga: The Child of Darkness

"Red… The color of blood," Lain said looking at the lighthouse. Ken was at her side, starring around the two of them anxiously as though he was waiting for something horrible to happen.

"Where do you suppose Kari is at?" Ken asked. His whole body was shaking now, though he managed to keep a calm and plain look on his face.

"You need to calm down first," Lain said smiling at him. "Ken you've got to think positive okay? You're to scared and freaked out. I'm scared too but I'm not going to let it get to me. Cause I know we're going to find Kari and bring her back right? Cause we're her friends and she's counting in on us!"

"I guess you're right," Ken replied. His voice may have sounded confident but his face showed no sign of it, full of fear.

Lain sighed and then moved her hand towards his, holding onto it tight.

"We're gunna go to that lighthouse first," Lain said starting towards it. "I mean after all. It's the only thing in this horrible place that stands out right?"

Ken laughed a little and then put a small smile on his face as he followed.

"Was that such a good idea to send them after her?" Joe asked. The room had been quite ever since the two of them had embarked to the Dark Ocean.

"Of course it was," Matt said sounding confident in his answer. "Don't you guys trust Lain? She'll bring Kari back. I know she will!"

TK just looked up at his brother with a small smile on his face. "You're right. Even if she might be changing on us, I know she'll remain loyal…"

Davis looked down at his shoes and then out a small laugh.

"What's so funny Davis?" Yolei snapped at him, her face was twisted up with anger.

"I was just thinking," Davis, replied, a smile still on his face. "Ken and Lain are kind of alike. I mean them both being so prone to the darkness and everything… What if they like fell madly in love with each other or something while they were there!?"

Yolei had a horror stricken look on her face as she heard what Davis had just said. The rest of the room was looking at him stupidly, though all their minds had now been taken away from Kari.

"SHUT-UP! HE WOULDN'T DARE!" Yolei screamed out bashing Davis over the head. "He loves me too much!"

"Ow! Yolei! Stop hitting me so hard!" Davis shouted out trying to get away from her, the whole room was now in laughter.

"Well here we are," Lain said stopping in front of the entrance to the lighthouse. "Are you ready Ken? Are you ready to see what's inside?"

Ken nodded his head and then pushed the door open with his free hand. "Let's go then!"

The door opened and Ken stepped inside. Almost falling over when he realized Lain had not moved a step.

"Lain?" Ken asked looking back at her. "What are you doing?"

"It's the same smell as before," Lain said trying to clear her head of the stench. "Just like the color of the light. It smells of blood, can't you smell it Ken? Can't you smell it!?"

"Calm down Lain! I can't smell a thing! It's all in your head!" Ken said to her in panic. If she lost all confidence in their mission then he would be soon to follow. She was the only thing holding this operation together. "Lain!"

"NO!" Lain screamed out hunching herself over as she clutched the top of her head with her hands tightly. Her eyes had dilated and she was now shaking madly. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Lain!?" Ken screamed at her, trying to pull her into an embrace but only got pushed to his knee's by Lain screaming at him madly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY! I SAW YOU DIE! YOU'RE DEAD! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Lain screamed falling backwards. She fell to the ground, hitting her head on the ground sharply. "Get… Get out…"

---------------------------------------

Black. Everything around her was a horrible black. She begun to walk forward, only hearing her foot steeps for any signs of life in this new area she had just arrived in.

"H-hello? Is anyone here?" Lain asked, her voice echoing throughout the room.

"Welcome Child of Darkness… It's nice talking to you face to face once again," a cold voice said aloud, ringing through the air, longer than her own did.

"L-Lord Fukushumon?" Lain asked, her eyes getting wider as fear quickly spread across her pale face.

"Still fear when you speak my name?" Fukushumon asked steeping out in front of her, he seemed to have just blended in with the darkness before.

"Why are you here!? Where have you taken me! Where's Ken!?" Lain screamed at him, suddenly regaining confidence in herself. A frown was pasted on her face, but she seemed oddly pale.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Fukushumon asked her narrowing his eyes. "You're not in the realm of the Dark Ocean anymore. In fact you're not even in a world at all, just in a state of dreams…"

"I don't want to be here…" Lain answered frowning, an unhappy look coming across her face. "I want to wake up…"

"I have no time for your stupid chatter!" Fukushumon shouted out taking a few steeps towards her and then grabbed her wrist. "Now Child of Darkness! Give me the power I seek of to control the Digital World! I will become its Kaiser!"

"What are you talking about!?" Lain screamed at him angrily, jerking her body away from his grasp. "Get away! Just get away from me! I want nothing more to do with the Dark Empire! I'm done being your pawn! I'm tired of this all! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"You want me to get away from you?" Fukushumon asked laughing to himself wickedly. "If that is what you want…" he raised his hand. "Mental Destroyer!"

A wave came shooting towards Lain, going straight through her as though it were a ghost, seeming to leave no cause of harm. She looked down at her hands and saw nothing wrong.

"What did you…" she stopped in mid sentence, Fukushumon had already gone. "What was that all about?" She sighed closing her eyes.

They shot open, just as soon as she had closed them. A strong scent of blood filling the room she was standing in. Her eyes were huge once more; fear had come back to her face. "What… What is this!?"

A body lay in front of her, hunched over in a loose looking fetal position. All life seemed to be drained away from its body.

"N-n-no…" Lain choked out; her hands flying up to her face as tears welled up in her eyes. "This is true… He isn't there! He isn't there! You're not my brother!"

She fell to her knee's screaming out in anguish.

A white haired boy lay on the ground in front of her. His red eyes open as far as they would go, starring out in horror. Blood all over his white shirt and all around him.

Her screams continued.

---------------------------------------

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Ken said looking at the others, Lain's unconscious body in his arms. "She's… I'm not sure what happened…" He looked over to Tai. "Kari… We, we didn't see her there, but there's still hope… We never got a chance to search the whole place… She… She passed out…"

Tai's face lowered in disappointment, it had all come as a great shock when Ken suddenly burst through Matt's bedroom door, Lain in his arms.

"It's all right… You're… You're probably right, she's still back…" Tai stopped himself, images of his sister sitting alone hurt or crying in the dark alone shot into his mind.

"Tai…" Sora said locking her hand with his. "I'm sure she's all right… As soon as Lain gets better I know she's going to go back to look for her…"

"Yeah, you're right," Tai said forcing a smile onto his face.

"But Lain… How, how did this happen?" Matt asked ushering Ken over to the couch to lay Lain on it. "How did she manage, to get in such a state?"

"I…" Ken started and then stopped, his eyes lowering to the ground. "I'm not really sure… She, she was seeing something I couldn't. She also smelt blood as soon as we entered the tower. She's in this state because of me… I was the one who pushed her on… This, this is all my fault."

"No it's not," Matt said shaking his head in reply. "If she really wanted to stop that badly than she would have…"

"He's right," TK answered, backing him up. "Lain wouldn't have done anything to hurt herself on purpose." A reassuring smile spread across his face as he looked at the others. "Nothing bad is going to happen to her! So no worries everyone! She should wake up soon!"

"She's in a coma," Joe said.

The whole room snapped over to him, apparently he being the only person close enough to a doctor in the room had been looking for some symptoms she was in.

"What do you mean…" Matt asked looking at him a little frightened. "Joe! What are you saying!?"

"She's gunna be asleep for a lot longer than we would have imagined," Joe answered turning away from his face. "It… I, I don't know how long she'll stay in one Matt… It could be days, months of ever years…"

Matt's who face twitched in anger. "Fine… If that's how it's going to be… Then I guess we'll just have to stop the Dark Empire and save Kari ourselves!"

---------------------------------------

Lain sat alone on the ground, darkness surrounding her.

"I'm asleep aren't I…" she asked herself, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I'm probably not going to wake up for a while… But then again… What does it matter anymore?"

She got up from the ground; a small light shone above her.

"They probably don't want to see me again, after all… I only did let them down," Lain said starting to get angry with herself. "When they counted on me most I let them down… Especially Ken… I don't blame him if he hates me forever… I let him down… I let everyone down…"

"You're absolutely right!" a male voice said echoing through the room.

He steeped forward, revealing a skinny figure. His hair was collarbone length and curled a little at the bottoms and the parts where it had been layered, the color of his hair was a dark brown. His eyes were the same dark brown but showed regression and pain in them. His skin was slightly tan but not enough to be quite that far from a dark peach. A plain black shirt covered his chest and plain black baggy pants for his waist and bellow. Black dress shoes were on his feet and a short sleeve black trench coat was over him.

In his left hand he held a red and black acoustic guitar.

"Who are you?" Lain asked him, looking a little worried. He was not indeed Fukushumon as she would have thought, or at all part of the Dark Empire as it look. He appeared to be… human.

"Erick Kiddo!" Erick pronounced smiling at her. "Lain Auska X right?"

"Yeah," Lain said calming down a little. "How did you get here?"

"Don't really know," he answered shrugging his shoulders. "But what ever it was lead me straight to you…"

"Oh…" Lain answered frowning a little. "And that's all you know?"

"Yep," Erick answered nodding his head. "So about these friends of yours?"

"What about them?" Lain asked narrowing her eyes at him. "What is it exactly that you want to know?"

"We'll you betrayed them or something right? How exactly did you do that?"

"I let them down when they needed me most…"

"How'd you do that?"

"I panicked, I saw something horrible… And I guess you could say I died that moment… As soon as those memories came back I died… Though I know I'm not dead right now, it just felt like it…"

"What memories?"

"Of my brother…"

"So if they were of your brother then why were they so bad? Why would you panic over them?"

"I… I don't think I should be telling you this?"

"Why not? It's not like I can tell anyone else… I'm right here Lain… If you tell me I'm sure it'll make you feel better…"

"Okay…"

"So why were they bad?"

"It all started when I made my first trip to the Digital World…"

---------------------------------------

__

Lain…Matt looked down at her motionless body. A few moments ago they had just entered her into a hospital nearby in Odiba. Figuring the best place for her to go now was somewhere where they would be able to watch out and take care of her right.

"Matt… We have to go… We've… We've got school tomorrow you know," Tai answered, looking at his best friend a little hurt. He hadn't seen him this depressed since the time Sora bad broken up with him.

"Just a little longer Tai… I… I want to be here if she wakes up," Matt answered. "I want to be here… Letting her know I was waiting for her the whole time… I bet… It… It would probably mean so much to her."

"She's not going to be waking up anytime soon…" Tai answered. "I'm sorry Matt, but don't expect her back so soon. We all want her to wake up as much as you do… And if she does, the first place they're going to call is your house right? Cause you're the ones looking after her…"

"You're right," Matt asked turning his back to her, a wave of regret and pain rushing through his body. "When she wakes up… Let's throw her a party or something all right?"

"Can be done bud," Tai said clapping his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "And you have to get her to dance with you…" He flashed his friend a toothy grin. "Okay? Ya promise me that all right!"

"Yeah," Matt answered laughing. "Wonder how she'll act about it…"

"What do you think?" Tai asked laughing at him. "Eeikk!! I don't want to dance! It's too girlish and I don't like wearing dresses! No way am I going to dance with you Yamato Ishida!" He had been mimicking her in a high pitched voice.

They both broke up laughing and then exited the room.

"Yeah, you're right," Matt said catching his breath. "I'd love to see it though…"

---------------------------------------

"And then he killed him…" Lain answered. "He killed everyone that I had any relationship or attachment too…"

"This Fukushumon sounds like a bad guy…" Erick answered.

They were both now sitting on the ground. Erick's guitar at his side as he pondered on what she had been telling him.

"Do you miss your friends right now?"

"No… They're probably glade I'm gone…"

"What about Matt… Do you miss him?"

"He probably thinks of me as such a big annoyance. I lied to him; I lied to everyone… It's funny… I'm here telling you all of this stuff about myself when I've never told another single living person or Digimon about this in my life… I haven't even told Black WarGreymon this much…"

"Well that's because I'm part of you!" He smiled at her.

"Part of me?"

"I'm one of your forms. If you were a boy this is what you would look like!"

"A boy?"

"Yeah, and if you were me I would be you. We are one you know…"

"I don't get it…"

"How should I explain this…" he placed one of his hands on his chin and went into some thought. He came out of it a second latter with a happy smile on his face. "It's like this. If you want to be a boy this is how you would look… And since you choose to be a girl that is who you are! In fact you could be anyone you wanted. You could look how ever you want and do basically what ever you wanted."

"This power… What are you saying?"

"You're data. Kind of like computer data I guess…"

"Data child… That's what Arcmon called me… If I am truly like data as you say then how can I exist in the real world?"

"How can Digimon exist in your world if they are data too?"

Lain slowly drew her knee's up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them once more. Lastly burying her head in them.

"So then I don't really exist? I can be just… deleted?"

"Hey! You're catching on quick! I'm glade you didn't freak out like I thought you would have!" He smiled at her again. "But don't worry! You are who you are right? And as long as your code doesn't break you'll be fine!"

"My code… So how… How did I come to exist like this? I mean… Did I really have a family? Where my parents and brother all just data too? Something created to keep me sane, happy? Like everyone else?"

"Oh no! They were real! You were once too!"

"I was…? Then why am I like this now?"

"You died," Erick answered leaning back on his hands. He gazed up at the endless abyss above him. "Don't you remember? You committed suicide after what happened to you from you friends… With that razor, in your brothers bathroom…"

"But they said they took me to the hospital in time," Lain said looking up at him confused. "I don't remember dying, I don't remember it all… Not even the pain I felt…"

"Our dad… He was a genus in science and stuff like that… So was our mom… I guess that was why they stayed together so long! He recreated you… You're kind of like a doll, but you posses all working organs, a brain. Memories of your life… But in the inside you have this computer thing that allows you to be whatever you want… Dad installed that in you to make you happy…"

"I'm a soulless doll? Nothing more than a fake being?"

"Kind of… It's hard to explain though… But aren't you happy that you got a second chance though? At living!?"

"Go away," Lain hissed at him. "I don't want to talk to you anymore. You're worthless to me… All these lies… Just go away."

He was gone.

"Why couldn't I have just stayed dead… Then I wouldn't have had to meet them! Then everyone I loved wouldn't have had to die! The world would be so much of a better place without e taking up it! GOD! WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE AND STAY DEAD!?"

"But if you died then I would have never got the chance to meet such a nice girl like you," a girl spoke out.

Lain jumped to her feet, her face a little shocked. Sora stood right before her with a soft smile on her face.

"I really am glade to have gotten to know you Lain. You've become one of my best friends without even know it!" Kari said appearing at her side.

"I'm so glade to have meet you!" Yoeli said next to Kari. "Though I do wish you dressed a little bit more like a girl…"

"I'm not exactly sure what you've done to Matt…" Tai begun. "But what ever it is you sure are making my best friend happy. And I accept you ten times more because of that!"

"I was a little hesitant at first… The thought of you staying with me and my brother at my dad's house was a little weird," TK Said quietly to himself. "I mean since you did try and kill us and all," he flashed a nervous smile. "But I can over look that… And appreciate the fact that we became friends in the end!"

"You're a good person," Cody said. "I can tell these things… Though I do think you should come over to my house one day and teach Grandpa and me a few things about kendo! My mom makes the best macaroni and cheese too! So make sure to stop buy on Wednesday nights okay!"

"It's all right if you don't want to go out with me, but let's still be friends all right?" Davis asked, giving her his soccer star grin.

"You didn't let me down Lain, you tried your best, even though you might have failed I'll still accept you for who you are no matter what," Ken said looking at her with a small smile. "Because you are my friend."

"We'll I wish I could have gotten to know you better," Joe said a little nervous. "But from what I've seen about you, you're a good person. And I guess that's good enough for me to consider you as a friend."

"From what the others have told me… Especially Matt, you're a good kid and I'm glad about that," Izzy said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You should come to New York! I'll take you shopping and get you a pretty dress for prom night!" Mimi shouted out giving her a victory sign.

Lain fell to her knee's all of her friends standing around her. Trying to cheer her up. Trying to make her regain her confidence… Lying to her?

"Lain," a soft voice spoke out, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so glade to have met you… I bet there isn't another girl out there in the world that can take your place… Another girl that could win my heart over as you've done now…"

"Matt," Lain breathed out, tears falling down her face. She held out her arms and tried to wrap them around him. He only turned to dust, blowing away in the wind along with the other Digidestinds around her. "They really do care."

She smiled.

---------------------------------------

Lain shot up from her bed, ripping the IV out of her arm. Her eyes wide open as she flung back the covers that were over her. She stood on her feet a little wobbly and started for the door to the left of her bed.

She threw it open and started her way down the busy hallway in front of her.

End. Hope you all like! Sorry it took so long to get posted! Writes block I swear!


End file.
